


Wróg publiczny

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Cop & Vigilante, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hero Turned Public Enemy, Hero with Bad Publicity, Moral Dilemmas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Robin Hood References, Tragedy, lauriver - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU po drugim sezonie z elementami trzeciego. Podczas jednej z misji Arrow przypadkowo zabija niewinną osobę, młodą kobietę. Oliver zmaga się z poczuciem winy, jego sojusznicy usiłują dociec, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtej feralnej nocy, a kapitan Lance musi wybierać pomiędzy poczuciem obowiązku a lojalnością wobec łucznika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiebieskaMyszka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/gifts).



> Poniższy tekst powstał na akcję "Promptożercy" na forum Mirriel do prompta My-chan. Wytyczne poniżej:
> 
> Numer prompta: 83  
> Fandom: Arrow  
> Temat: Oliver zabija niewinną osobę. Jaki będzie to miało na niego wpływ?  
> Postaci: Oliver, preferowany brak pairingów, ewentualnie kanoniczne.  
> Dodatkowe wymagania: Ciężki nastrój ze względu na tematykę, ale w miarę możliwości z pozytywnym (niekoniecznie szczęśliwym) zakończeniem. Jednak to już w rękach autora, jeżeli się uda, będzie fajnie, jeżeli nie - trudno.
> 
> Serdeczne dzięki, My-chan, gdyby nie to, nigdy nic nie napisałabym do tego fandomu.
> 
> AU po drugim sezonie z wykorzystaniem co sensowniejszych elementów trzeciego. Angst. Fanfix. Parę innych drobiazgów. I mnóstwo wątków pobocznych.
> 
> Betowała Merryloon.

W mieście takim jak Starling zawsze trzeba być przygotowanym na najgorsze — to stwierdzenie stało się swoistym mottem Quentina Lance'a, tym bardziej zasadnym, im dłużej pracował w policyjnym fachu.

Tego dnia dość lekkomyślnie pozwolił sobie jednak na odrobinę optymizmu. Może dlatego, że jadąc do pracy, nie utknął w korku. A może dlatego, że kawa z ekspresu na drugim piętrze smakowała dziś rano jakby mniej paskudnie. Tak czy inaczej, pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu wydawało mu się, że wszystko powoli zmierza ku normie — oczywiście była to norma wedle standardów wytyczanych przez to szalone miasto, nieco tylko ustępujące pod tym względem Gotham.

Starling wciąż mozolnie podnosiło się z gruzów po ataku terrorystycznym, który spadł na nie niespełna rok temu. Podobnie jak po trzęsieniu ziemi ludzie powoli przestawali dzielić życie na to, co było przed tym, i na to, co nastąpiło później. Większość na szczęście nie miała pojęcia, jak niewiele brakowało, by całe miasto zostało zniszczone przez A.R.G.U.S. Quentin do dzisiaj odczuwał nieprzyjemny uścisk w klatce piersiowej na samą myśl o organizacji, która była gotowa na to, aby poświęcić życie ponad pół miliona ludzi w imię tak zwanego większego dobra. Niestety, patrząc z perspektywy czasu, doszedł do wniosku, że prędzej czy później musiało wydarzyć się coś podobnego. Zbrodnia w Starling osiągnęła poziom ekstremalny; obok mafii i zwykłych przestępców pojawiało się coraz więcej zamaskowanych dziwolągów. Obłąkany zabójca znany jako Deathstroke i jego armia bandytów, wszyscy naszprycowani jakimś superserum, które dawało im nadludzką siłę — Quentin nawet w myślach wzbraniał się przed dociekaniem, jak coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe — idealnie wpisywali się w ciąg wydarzeń, jaki zaczął się, odkąd w mieście pojawił się współczesny odpowiednik Robin Hooda. Niebezpieczeństwo zostało jednak w porę zażegnane, a Lance niespodziewanie doceniony za swój udział w całej operacji. Wszczęte przeciwko niemu postępowanie zakończyło się zdumiewająco szybko, w dodatku ze znacznie korzystniejszym rezultatem, niż mógł się spodziewać. Jego działania zostały uznane za w pełni uzasadnione; nie tylko nie pociągnięto go do odpowiedzialności za współpracę z Arrowem, który w świetle prawa wciąż był przestępcą, ale nawet nagrodzono awansem. Co prawda, stanowisko kapitana zwolniło się dla niego tylko dlatego, że jego bezpośredni przełożony wspiął się za jednym zamachem o kilka szczebli, lecz Quentin nie miał zamiaru narzekać z tego powodu. W rezultacie Pike przeniósł się do komendy głównej, obejmując stanowisko komisarza i z wielką ulgą pozostawiając Lance'owi sprawę łucznika, która należała do jednostki rejonowej. Quentin nie żywił złudzeń co do tego, czemu to wszystko służyło i dlaczego tak ich gloryfikowano — oficjele z ratusza robili wszystko, by odwrócić uwagę opinii publicznej od Arrowa i zataić jego rzeczywisty udział w zażegnaniu kryzysu. Człowiek, który kolejny raz ocalił to miasto, zniknął w cieniu. Jemu nie można było przyznać medalu.

Najlepszym, co mógł zrobić Quentin, to po cichu rozwiązać specjalny oddział pościgowy. Oficjalnie Arrow wciąż figurował w policyjnych kartotekach jako jeden z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców, ale w rzeczywistości nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy próbować go schwytać. Policjanci, gdy zdarzało im się skrzyżować z nim drogi, po prostu odwracali wzrok, udając, że go nie widzą, i dając mu czas na to, by zniknął.

Jeden samozwańczy bohater nie mógł rozwiązać wszystkich ich problemów, ale jeżeli dzięki niemu ulice stały się choć odrobinę bezpieczniejsze, to cena, jaką było nagięcie zasad, które Quentin wyznawał przez całe życie, wydawała się niezbyt wygórowana. Sądząc po spadających wskaźnikach kradzieży i rozbojów, Arrow wciąż działał całkiem nieźle jako straszak na potencjalnych kryminalistów, nawet jeżeli w rzeczywistości jego zasięg działania był dość ograniczony. Pomimo posiadania rozlicznych talentów nie zdołał opanować umiejętności przebywania w kilku miejscach na raz, tak jak ten wybryk natury z Central City. Przestępcy nie rozumowali jednak w ten sposób. Woleli się dobrze zastanowić przed dokonaniem kolejnego napadu, skoro istniało ryzyko, że natkną się na łucznika, który w przeciwieństwie do policji nie oddawał strzałów ostrzegawczych. To była brutalna i bezlitosna wersja sprawiedliwości i za każdym razem, gdy na izbę zatrzymań trafiali kolejni pokiereszowani bandyci, z których trzeba było wyciągać strzały, Lance zastanawiał się, czy Arrow któregoś dnia nie okaże się zbyt brutalny i znów kogoś nie zabije, choćby przypadkowo.

Starał się odsuwać od siebie te obawy, zwłaszcza że ich współpraca układała się coraz bardziej pomyślnie. Arrow nie wtrącał się w działania operacyjne policji; trzymał się Glades i innych biedniejszych dzielnic — tam, gdzie faktycznie mógł zrobić jakąś różnicę. Udało mu się skutecznie rozpędzić kilka gangów narkotykowych, których SCPD nie było w stanie ruszyć. Lance starannie odnotował ten fakt; wydawało się, że zakapturzony mściciel jest na nich szczególnie cięty. Czasami Quentin sam podrzucał mu materiały z policyjnych archiwów, sugerując, że mógłby bliżej zbadać jakąś sprawę. Innym razem korzystał ze zdobytych przez niego informacji — w sądzie byłyby bezużyteczne, ale przydawały się jako wiedza operacyjna. Niektórzy wyżsi rangą funkcjonariusze w komendzie głównej krzywo patrzyli na ten układ, ale dopóki komisarz popierał stanowisko Lance'a, nie bardzo mieli coś w tej kwestii do powiedzenia.

Istniał też inny powód, dla którego Quentin zdecydował się zacieśnić współpracę z Arrowem — w ten sposób mógł go powoli rozpracowywać. Łucznik zapewne zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten specyficzny układ z policją pewnego dnia może obrócić się na jego niekorzyść. Trzeba było mu przyznać, że bardzo się starał, by nie ujawnić niczego, co mogłoby doprowadzić do jego zdemaskowania. Quentin miał już jednak od dawna wyrobione zdanie na ten temat. Ale tak długo jak to, co robił Arrow, działało na korzyść miasta, było mu całkowicie obojętne, kim jest człowiek kryjący się pod kapturem.  
Przywykł do tego, by na nim polegać.

I właśnie wtedy, tego dnia, który uznał za tak zadziwiająco spokojny i normalny, wydarzyła się tragedia.

* * *

Jedną z zalet pracy za biurkiem było to, że zazwyczaj kończyło się ją punktualnie o piątej. Lance bez większego żalu zostawił niezbyt ważną papierkową robotę, która spokojnie mogła zaczekać do jutra. Nie miał żadnych szczególnych planów na popołudnie; dopiero wieczorem miał się spotkać na obiedzie z Laurel. Jego córka zapowiedziała, że zamierza ugotować coś, co nie będzie spaghetti. Wzbudziło to uzasadniony niepokój Quentina, bo większość kulinarnych dokonań Laurel stanowiło małą katastrofę — talentu po nim w tej dziedzinie niestety nie odziedziczyła.

Akurat wychodził z domu, gdy zadzwonił służbowy telefon. O tej porze mogło zwiastować to tylko jedno — złą wiadomość. Kwestią otwartą pozostawało jedynie, jak bardzo złą. Spokojnie wysłuchał lakonicznego komunikatu jednego ze swoich podwładnych. Wtedy jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, jak fatalnie potoczą się wydarzenia w ciągu kilku następnych dni. Chociaż jako kapitan nie miał już obowiązku jeździć w teren, i tak wsiadł do samochodu, by osobiście udać się na miejsce zdarzenia. Wolał jak najszybciej rozeznać się w sytuacji.

Zapowiadała się długa noc.

* * *

Oliver nie pamiętał drogi powrotnej do swojej kryjówki. Zupełnie jakby przejechał całą trasę w jakimś dziwnym transie, z kompletnie wyłączoną świadomością. Po prostu nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w zaułku za Verdantem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tu tkwił, siedząc na motorze ze zgaszonym silnikiem, pod osłoną ciemności i ciszy. Nie pamiętał też, kiedy wyłączył komunikator i nadajnik.

Prawe ramię ćmiło tępym bólem, ale niemal nie zwracał na to uwagi. Z ciemnoszarego, rozjaśnionego łuną miejskich świateł nieba siąpił coraz gęstszy deszcz, a on wciąż nie ruszał się z miejsca, przygnieciony jedną, dobijającą myślą, powracającą uporczywie jak echo. Jak mógł popełnić tak fatalny, nieodwracalny błąd?

Wiele razy wracał z poczuciem porażki, przygnębiony i zniechęcony świadomością, że pomimo wszelkich swoich starań był w stanie powstrzymać tak naprawdę tylko niewielki ułamek zbrodni. Miejsce jednego przestępcy, który wędrował do więzienia, zajmowało natychmiast trzech innych. Zawsze jednak mógł się poszczycić tym, że dzięki niemu zwykłym, uczciwym ludziom żyło się odrobinę lepiej. Nikt niewinny przez niego nie ucierpiał.

Aż do dzisiaj.

* * *

Migoczące światła radiowozów rzucały niebiesko-czerwony poblask, wydobywając z mroku obdrapane ściany zaniedbanych budynków i odbijając się od mokrego asfaltu. Chodniki gęsto zaścielały odłamki szkła z potłuczonych okien i witryn sklepowych, skrząc się w świetle latarni jak drobinki lodu. Mieszały się z kałużami krwi, rozmywanymi przez mżawkę, spływając wraz z deszczówką ciemnymi smugami do rynsztoków. Cały teren, począwszy od Williams Street poprzez zaułki za warsztatem samochodowym wychodzące na Aldrich Street, ogrodzono żółtą taśmą; zdążył zgromadzić się za nią spory tłumek gapiów. Wszyscy wyciągali szyje, przypatrując się pracy ekipy śledczej, a w szczególności czarnym workom ze zwłokami, ułożonym w równym rzędzie wzdłuż krawężnika.

— Mamy tu niezły bajzel, panie kapitanie — powiedział detektyw Francis Jones, przystając obok Lance'a. — Porachunki między gangami. Leży tam kilku naszych dobrych znajomych. Dwóch od Ruskich i trzech od Culebras. — Wskazał podbródkiem na ciała. — Jakby tego było mało, w to wszystko wmiksował się łucznik... Świadkowie twierdzą, że próbował ich powstrzymać. Częściowo mu się to udało, bo wszyscy zaczęli pruć do niego. — Detektyw urwał, spoglądając z ukosa na swojego przełożonego. — Zatrzymaliśmy kilkunastu podejrzanych, ale co najmniej jeden zdołał zwiać. Poza tym parę osób jest lekko rannych. Mamy też jedną przypadkową ofiarę, młodą kobietę...

Lance zmarszczył brwi, słysząc tę część relacji.

— Zginęła na miejscu?

Jones pokręcił głową.

— Żyła jeszcze, odwieźli ją w stanie krytycznym do szpitala. Zmarła na stole operacyjnym.

Quentin nienawidził takich sytuacji z całego serca. Nic go nie obchodziło to gangsterskie ścierwo. Jak dla niego mogliby się wszyscy nawzajem powystrzelać — wtedy przynajmniej byłby na jakiś czas spokój. Jednak gdy cierpiały przy tym zupełnie przypadkowe osoby, budził się w nim ostry protest, świadczący o tym, że nie wszystko stało mu się jeszcze zupełnie obojętne.

— Wiadomo, który z tych sukinsynów to zrobił? — zapytał ponuro.

— No właśnie w tym rzecz, panie kapitanie... Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ta kobieta... Ona nie zginęła na skutek postrzału z broni palnej.

Quentin w pierwszym momencie nie do końca zrozumiał słowa Jonesa. Chwilę później, gdy jeden z funkcjonariuszy przyniósł mu dowód rzeczowy, wszystko stało się przerażająco jasne.

W foliowej torebce znajdowała się zielona strzała.

* * *

Minęły długie minuty, nim wreszcie zdołał zebrać się w sobie. Wciąż działając jak automat, odpalił motor i wprowadził go do ukrytego garażu. Wiedział, że Diggle i Felicity musieli się już poważnie niepokoić. Stracili z nim kontakt dobrą godzinę temu, a ostatnimi dźwiękami, jakie słyszeli, były odgłosy wystrzałów. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zdoła im spojrzeć w oczy po tym, co zrobił. Najchętniej zaszyłby się gdzieś w samotności, ale dłuższe ukrywanie się nie miało sensu — w garażu była zainstalowana kamera, musieli już zauważyć jego przybycie.

Zdjął łuk z uchwytu na kierownicy; ciążył mu w dłoni, jakby był wykonany z ołowiu. Na moment pociemniało mu przed oczami; musiał stracić więcej krwi, niż przypuszczał. Powlókł się wreszcie na dół, machinalnie rejestrując, że rana chyba znów się otworzyła.

Gdy tylko wszedł do kryjówki, Felicity natychmiast zerwała się z fotela, porzucając swoje stanowisko przy monitorach.

— Oliver, co tam się stało? — zapytała nerwowo, podchodząc do niego szybkim krokiem. — To, co mówią w policyjnym radiu, totalnie nie ma sensu, bo... — Nagle urwała, dostrzegając poszarpany rękaw jego kurtki i ranę postrzałową. — Na litość boską, ty znów jesteś ranny! To trzeba opatrzyć... — Mamrocząc coś jeszcze do siebie, odwróciła się na pięcie i podeszła do jednej z szafek, by wyciągnąć podręczną apteczkę.

Oliver nie zareagował. W milczeniu odłożył łuk i bardzo powoli zdjął kaptur i maskę.

— Oliver, stary, wszystko w porządku? — zagadnął ostrożnie Diggle. Znał jego nastroje lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i już parę razy widział go w takim stanie; zdruzgotanego, sprawiającego wrażenie, że lada moment rozsypie się na kawałki. Wiedział, że musi kryć się za tym coś więcej niż tylko odrętwienie spowodowane odniesionymi obrażeniami.

Nie, Dig, nic nie jest w porządku, chciał odpowiedzieć Oliver, ale z jego ściśniętego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Oparł się o stół, pochylając głowę i wciąż unikając jego wzroku.

Felicity wróciła z apteczką i zaczęła delikatnie go nakłaniać, żeby usiadł i pozwolił sobie pomóc. Martwili się o niego, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tak naprawdę nie zasługiwał na żadne współczucie.

Nie było dobrego sposobu, żeby przekazać to, co miał do powiedzenia. Dlatego po prostu odezwał się cichym, zduszonym głosem:

— To moja wina.

Diggle chyba już w tym momencie zrozumiał, ale Felicity tylko wpatrywała się w niego z osłupiałą miną, trzymając w jednej ręce środek dezynfekujący, a w drugiej kawałek gazy.

— Oliver, o czym ty... — zaczęła, ale słowa zamarły jej na ustach, gdy pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy dostrzegła, jak martwe i nieruchome są jego oczy.

— To ja zabiłem tę kobietę.

* * *

_Dzisiejszy wieczór zdaje się przeczyć stwierdzeniu, że w Starling nigdy nie jest spokojnie. Nie dzieje się kompletnie nic, chociaż trasa zwyczajowego patrolu Arrowa zahacza o wszystkie najgorsze miejsca w Glades. System miejskiego monitoringu, do którego są podłączone komputery w kryjówce, nie obejmuje całej dzielnicy, więc obserwację tak czy inaczej trzeba prowadzić w tradycyjny sposób. Felicity odzywa się przez komunikator i zapewne żeby się z nim podrażnić, stwierdza, że widocznie wyłapał już wszystkich przestępców i teraz grozi mu bezrobocie. Pół żartem, pół serio mówi, że zaraz zaśnie przy monitorach. Oliver nic nie odpowiada, tylko uśmiecha się lekko samym kącikiem ust, przystając na krawędzi dachu._

_Dzisiaj nie ma z nim Roya. Dość nieszczęśliwie naciągnął sobie mięśnie barku; kontuzja, chociaż raczej niegroźna, wyeliminowała go z czynnego udziału w akcji na parę dni. Oliver przekonał go, że najlepsze, co może zrobić, to zostać w domu i korzystając z okazji, po prostu trochę sobie odpocząć. Tryb życia, jaki prowadzą, jest na dłuższą metę mocno wyczerpujący. W razie gdyby potrzebował wsparcia w terenie, zawsze może wezwać Diga. Wie, że znajduje się w pobliżu, w zaparkowanej zaledwie przecznicę dalej furgonetce. Wymieniają ze sobą oszczędne komunikaty, zazwyczaj odzywając się tylko wtedy, gdy któryś z nich ma zamiar zmienić miejsce obserwacji. Dobrze mieć partnera, na którym można polegać._

_Czujnym wzrokiem omiata okolicę, przyglądając się z góry nielicznym przechodniom. Nasłuchuje, podświadomie spodziewając się, że lada chwila może rozlec się któryś z odgłosów, które zwykle go alarmują — odgłosy bójki, podniesione głosy, dźwięk tłuczonej szyby czy po prostu wołanie o pomoc. Wieczór jest jednak nadal niezwykle spokojny, niemal senny; na niebo coraz wyżej wspina się księżyc, pojawia się nawet parę gwiazd. We wschodniej części Glades pali się tylko symboliczna ilość świateł. Wiele budynków jest niezamieszkanych i przeznaczonych do wyburzenia. Przez dwa lata, które minęły od katastrofalnego w skutkach trzęsienia ziemi, władze niewiele zrobiły w tej sprawie. Wolały spisać tę dzielnicę na straty. Z wysokości szóstego piętra lepiej widać, jak fatalny jest jej stan; trudno oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tego miejsca nie da się już uratować. W takich chwilach ta część miasta w pewien nieprzyjemny sposób przypomina mu Lian Yu, tak samo opuszczoną i nieprzyjazną, otoczoną morzem obojętności... Jako Arrow może tylko doraźnie stać na straży bezpieczeństwa tych, którzy sami nie są w stanie się obronić. Jako Oliver Queen wspiera dotacjami ośrodki pomocy społecznej i młodzieżowej działające w Glades, gryząc się tym, że gdyby nie stracił dużej części rodzinnego majątku, mógłby przeznaczyć na to znacznie więcej środków. Szybko ucina te ponure myśli. Zbyt niebezpiecznie zmierzają w stronę zwątpienia, a to paraliżuje, uniemożliwiając działanie. Zmienia punkt obserwacyjny; korzystając z sobie tylko znanych skrótów i przejść, w niespełna pięć minut przemieszcza się zaułkami w stronę zachodniego Glades. Wspina się po schodach pożarowych na dach jednego z budynków mieszkalnych, które ciągną się długim szpalerem wzdłuż Grell Street, stanowiącej nieformalną granicę między dwoma częściami dzielnicy._

_W pewnym momencie jego uwagę przyciąga zamieszanie na pobliskim przystanku. W przednich drzwiach trolejbusu stoi jakiś mężczyzna w pomiętym garniturze. Awanturuje się głośno, uniemożliwiając odjazd. Sprawia wrażenie mocno wstawionego. Oliver na razie nie rusza się z gzymsu, na którym stoi; zajmowanie się pijanymi nie należy do jego profilu działań. Jednak gdyby facet zrobił się zbyt agresywny, jest gotów na to, by zainterweniować. Po krótkiej perswazji kierowcy udaje się wyprosić niedoszłego pasażera, który najwidoczniej nie miał pieniędzy na bilet. Trolejbus odjeżdża z cichym szumem, a Oliver jeszcze przez chwilę śledzi wzrokiem zataczającego się mężczyznę, który odchodzi w głąb ulicy. Nikogo więcej nie zaczepia i Oliver pozwala sobie na myśl, że chyba naprawdę tym razem mógł zostać w kryjówce, skoro zamieszanie na przystanku trolejbusowym awansowało na miano wydarzenia wieczoru. Zaledwie chwilę później okazuje się, jak bardzo się mylił. Nocną ciszę znienacka przerywają huki wystrzałów. Padają z częstotliwością wskazującą na regularną strzelaninę — nawet w tym rejonie nie zdarza się to codziennie. Bez zastanowienia zeskakuje z gzymsu na dach i zrywa się do biegu, kierując w ich stronę._

_— Felicity! — rzuca do komunikatora. — Sprawdź, co się dzieje!_

_— Pracuję nad tym! — słyszy w odpowiedzi._

_Budynki w Glades są położone tak blisko siebie, że prędzej dotrze na miejsce zdarzenia, przeskakując z dachu na dach, niż gdyby wrócił po motor zaparkowany w jednym z zaułków. W razie potrzeby większe odległości może pokonać dzięki strzale z liną. Ten sposób przemieszczania się wymaga jednak szczególnego rodzaju wprawy. Tylko z ziemi dachy mogą wydawać się płaskie; w rzeczywistości są pełne mniejszych i większych przeszkód: niskich murków, nadbudówek i wystających kominów. Przesadza je, niemal nie zwalniając tempa, niczym w jakiejś odmianie parkour. Osobną kategorię szczególnych utrudnień terenowych stanowią centrale i kanały wentylacyjne — ale w tanich, czynszowych kamienicach w Glades nie ma takich luksusów jak klimatyzacja. Można za to natknąć się na rozwieszone pranie. Rzadziej na przypadkowych mieszkańców, bo słysząc jakieś zamieszanie na zewnątrz, ludzie wolą po prostu się tym nie interesować. Ale od czasu do czasu komuś udaje się dostrzec Arrowa. Tak jak teraz; w momencie gdy przeskakuje z jednego dachu na drugi, na schody pożarowe z mieszkania na ostatnim piętrze wychodzi jakaś starsza kobieta, prawdopodobnie zaniepokojona wcześniejszym hałasem. Może sobie tylko wyobrazić jej zdumioną minę._

_— Oliver, mam zgłoszenie o strzelaninie przy Williams Street, pod warsztatem samochodowym — informuje go Felicity._

_Te słowa budzą jedno, niepokojące skojarzenie._

_— Rosjanie — stwierdza krótko. Zatrzymuje się na skraju dachu, sięga po odpowiednią strzałę i już po chwili zjeżdża po linie na dach magazynu po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Warsztat samochodowy znajduje się bezpośrednio za nim._

_Szybko rozeznaje się w sytuacji i przeklina cicho pod nosem. Z jednej strony Bratva, z drugiej Culebras. Właśnie tego potrzebowało miasto w ten poniedziałkowy wieczór. Gdyby nie to, że przypadkowe strzały mogą dosięgnąć zupełnie niewinnych ludzi, Oliver po prostu poczekałby, aż sami się przerzedzą._

_— Oliver — odzywa się w tym samym momencie Dig. — To wygląda na regularne starcie gangów, może lepiej zostawić to policji..._

_— Nie ma mowy — ucina._

_Argument brzmi rozsądnie, ale zupełnie do niego nie trafia, zwłaszcza gdy słyszy krzyki spanikowanych ludzi. Nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy wszyscy przypadkowi przechodnie zdołali uciec. Część znalazła schronienie w znajdującym się naprzeciwko warsztatu sklepie całodobowym; a może po prostu znajdowała się w środku, gdy wybuchła strzelanina. Zbłąkane pociski rozbijają witrynę w drobny mak._

_Z poziomu ulicy nie miałby szans z uzbrojonymi w długą broń gangsterami, ale z wysokości dachu ma nad nimi przewagę. Za każdym razem celuje w ramię; życiu to nie zagraża, ale skutecznie eliminuje z dalszej walki. Jego strzały dosięgają trzech, nim reszta orientuje się, co się dzieje. Zapominając o dzielących ich uprzedzeniach, wszyscy kierują lufy karabinów w jego stronę. W ostatniej chwili odskakuje od krawędzi. Niewiele może już zrobić, ale przynajmniej odciąga ich uwagę._

_Jego przyczółek przestaje być bezpieczny, gdy na dach wpadają Rosjanie. Budynek warsztatu samochodowego, który ostrzeliwali Culebras, ostatecznie należał do nich. Nie ma się tu gdzie schować. Przetacza się, robiąc unik i wyszarpuje z kołczana strzałę z ładunkiem oślepiającym. Trochę jej szkoda, ale nie ma wyboru. Posyła ją pod nogi najbliższego przeciwnika i natychmiast odwraca twarz. Odgłos eksplozji i wściekłe okrzyki pełne zaskoczenia i bólu, pomieszane z mało wyszukanymi przekleństwami, mówią mu, że siła rażenia okazała się wystarczająca. Dig wielokrotnie żartował sobie z jego gadżeciarskich strzał „na każdą okazję". Ciekawe, czy teraz też byłoby mu do śmiechu._

_Przebiega wzdłuż krawędzi dachu, oddalając się od źródła strzelaniny, by zniknąć z pola widzenia gangsterów i zyskać tym samym nieco przewagi. Ich jest wielu, a on jeden, nie wspominając o tym, że seria z karabinu maszynowego leci szybciej od strzały. Cudem unikając pocisków Rosjan, którzy strzelają na oślep, w ostatniej chwili zeskakuje z dachu.  
Wprost w sam środek piekła na dole._

* * *

_c.d.n._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała: Merryloon.

Dig skończył zakładać mu szwy, wykazując się wystarczająco dużym zrozumieniem, by na razie nie zadawać żadnych pytań. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek wiedział, jak czuje się żołnierz po misji, która zakończyła się w najgorszy możliwy sposób; gdy w sam środek ognia dostali się cywile. Odłożył nożyczki i igłę obok miski wypełnionej zakrwawionymi kawałkami gazy i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Po chwili w polu widzenia Olivera pojawiła się szara bluza. Przyjął ją, skinąwszy w podziękowaniu głową, i ostrożnie założył, starając się nie naruszyć świeżego opatrunku. Zimno, jakie odczuwał, było jednak tylko częściowo spowodowane chłodem panującym w kryjówce.

W tle szemrało policyjne radio. Docierały do niego zaledwie strzępy komunikatów, ale to wystarczyło, by nakreślić przygnębiający obraz sytuacji.

_...do wszystkich jednostek... strzelanina... ofiary śmiertelne i ranni... poszukiwani podejrzani... Glades... jedna ofiara cywilna..._

Jedyne, czego brakowało w raportach, to komunikat, że Arrow stał się wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Zawsze był przekonany, że policji wystarczyło tylko dać dobry pretekst, by specjalna jednostka pościgowa natychmiast została wskrzeszona. Rozważał różne możliwe scenariusze, ale nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że naprawdę będzie winny.

_...jedna ofiara cywilna..._

Od dłuższego czasu Felicity dość bezskutecznie starała się udawać, że całą uwagę poświęca komputerom. Stukała nerwowo w klawiaturę, raz po raz myląc się i coś poprawiając, co poznawał po tym, jak często przerywała pisanie, gdy któryś z palców obsunął jej się na niewłaściwy przycisk; nietrudno było się domyślić, pod jakim kątem przetrząsa dostępne im zasoby. Skonfigurowała pod ich potrzeby oprogramowanie, którego Queen Consolidated używało do wyszukiwania i analizowania informacji biznesowych. Teraz, zamiast śledzić notowania giełdowe, indeksy i wiadomości ekonomiczne, ściągało wszystko, co dotyczyło interesujących ich spraw — zawartość baz danych policji i FBI, do których włamała się Felicity, artykuły prasowe, a nawet wpisy ludzi na twitterze i blogach. Informacje można było przefiltrować, używając odpowiednich słów kluczowych.

Wreszcie odwróciła się na kręconym krześle od monitorów. Oliver uniósł wzrok i napotkał jej zatroskane spojrzenie. Nerwowo obracała w palcach złoty wisiorek. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że zapewne nieprzypadkowo przypominał kształtem grot strzały. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co ta dziewczyna do niego czuje, od dawna przestało być tylko zauroczeniem. Nie robił jej jednak żadnych złudzeń. Traktował ją jak swoją drugą młodszą siostrę, trzymając jednocześnie na pewien dystans; prędzej czy później musiało do niej dotrzeć, że nie był odpowiednim kandydatem na wymarzonego mężczyznę życia. Felicity z trudem akceptowała niektóre z jego metod działania. Jednocześnie, czy to przez odrobinę cechującej ją naiwności, czy też poprzez pragnienie dostrzegania w innych dobra, chciała widzieć w nim bohatera. I tu właśnie pojawiał się podstawowy błąd.

Arrow nie nadawał się na romantycznego banitę rodem z legend o Robin Hoodzie. Nigdy nie mógł wyjść z cienia, choćby przez wzgląd na swoją kryminalną przeszłość. To Barry był prawdziwym bohaterem, jemu należał się splendor; Oliver mógł pozostać tylko wyjętym spod prawa mścicielem.

Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że już niezbyt długo.

Żałował, że wciągnął ją w tę obłąkańczą misję. Nie zrobiła nic złego, podobnie jak Dig i Roy, ale teraz przez niego cały zespół ludzi, którzy mu pomagali i wspierali go, znalazł się w zagrożeniu.

_...jedna ofiara cywilna..._

— Oliver, to, co powiedziałeś... — zaczęła Felicity, wypuszczając wisiorek z palców. Przełknęła ślinę i rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Diga, który właśnie zwijał ich podręczną apteczkę, jakby liczyła, że jakoś ją wesprze w wyciąganiu informacji. Na próżno; John za dobrze go znał. Wiedział, że próbując się czegoś bezpośrednio od niego dowiedzieć, raczej do niczego nie dojdzie. — O tym, co się stało... — dodała z naciskiem.

— Słyszałaś raporty — odparł Oliver bezbarwnym tonem, wpatrując się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt.

— Nie interesuje mnie, co jest w raportach policji. — Podniosła się z krzesła, podchodząc bliżej. — Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Oliver, spójrz na mnie — dodała błagalnym tonem.

Uniósł lekko głowę, zerkając na nią z ukosa.

— Nie licząc tych zastrzelonych bandytów, których nawiasem mówiąc, jakoś nieszczególnie mi żal, mówią o jednej kobiecie. Ale nie ma tam ani słowa o tym, jak zginęła...

Wstał ze swojego miejsca tak gwałtownym ruchem, że Felicity aż się odsunęła, lekko przestraszona. Odprowadziła go zmartwionym spojrzeniem, gdy odszedł parę kroków, usiłując zebrać myśli.

— Oliver, posłuchaj, stary... — Dig odezwał się tym swoim spokojnym, wyważonym tonem, który zawsze przydawał mu otuchy. — Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe, ale musimy wiedzieć, na czym właściwie stoimy...

Oliver przymknął oczy, pocierając nasadę nosa palcem wskazującym i kciukiem. Wiedział, że jego sprzymierzeńcy chcą po prostu usłyszeć jakieś wyjaśnienia. Jakiekolwiek. Ale jak miał im wytłumaczyć, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, skoro sam wciąż próbował to zrozumieć? Odkąd tylko wrócił do kryjówki pod Verdantem, nie robił nic innego, tylko wciąż na nowo odtwarzał w pamięci tę sytuację, usiłując pojąć, jakim sposobem mógł popełnić tak tragiczny w skutkach błąd.

— Miałeś rację, John... — odezwał się cichym głosem. — Powinienem był zostawić to policji. Było ich zbyt wielu, żeby to opanować... na zbyt otwartym terenie. Ale ci wszyscy postronni ludzie... — Zamilkł na moment. — Nie mogłem stać z boku — dodał z naciskiem. Nie chciał, by brzmiało to tak, jakby się usprawiedliwiał. — Przynajmniej kiedy zaczęli strzelać do mnie, zmniejszyło się ryzyko, że ktoś postronny ucierpi — dodał gorzko.

Nie przewidział, że tej nocy jedyna ofiara cywilna zginie z jego ręki.

— Udało mi się zdjąć większość z nich — podjął — ale jeden... Rzucił się do ucieczki. A ja pobiegłem za nim...

Przed oczami znów miał ciemne zaułki, w które wpadł jeden z gangsterów Bratvy. Pozostałych zdołał unieszkodliwić — z przestrzelonym udem czy kolanem raczej trudno się biegało, więc miał pewność, że zajmie się nimi policja, która lada chwila powinna zjawić się na miejscu zdarzenia. Zupełnie odruchowo ruszył w pogoń za uciekającym mężczyzną. I to był błąd. Wpadł prosto w zastawioną przez niego pułapkę. Sam od lat należał do Bratvy, a zapomniał o podstawowej rzeczy — Rosjanie, przyparci do muru, byli zdolni do najbardziej desperackich i szalonych czynów.

Zaczął nerwowo chodzić tam i z powrotem, nie mogąc ustać w miejscu. Wiedział, że Dig i Felicity z coraz większym niepokojem śledzą tę wędrówkę. Ostatni raz widzieli go tak poruszonego, gdy okazało się, że Sara, uważana przez wszystkich za martwą, cudem wróciła zza grobu.

— No dobrze. Ten facet z Bratvy ucieka, a ty biegniesz za nim — głos Felicity przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. — Ale skąd w tym wszystkim wzięła się ta kobieta?

— W pierwszym momencie w ogóle jej nie zauważyłem — przyznał z trudem, czując, że coś dławi go w gardle. Niestety, jedną z wad jego kostiumu było to, że kaptur ograniczał mu pole widzenia. — Znalazła się na mojej linii strzału. A ja... Zwolniłem cięciwę...

Zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał na nich, przekonany, że jedyne, z czym może się zetknąć, to potępienie. Wzrok Diga sprawiał wrażenie tak samo spokojnego i taksującego jak zawsze, Felicity wydawała się bliska łez.

— Kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiem — powiedziała, bezskutecznie starając się opanować drżenie głosu. — Przecież ty... Ty się nigdy nie mylisz — dodała. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby to stwierdzenie należało do jednego z niepodważalnych praw rządzących uniwersum.

— Tym razem się pomyliłem — odparł martwym tonem. Opadł na krzesło, przygarbiając się i wbijając wzrok w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie.

— Oliver, dlaczego nie mówisz nam wszystkiego? — zapytał nagle Dig. — Powiedziałeś, że zwolniłeś cięciwę... ale nie powiedziałeś dlaczego. A wiem, że nigdy nie wypuściłbyś strzały, nie wiedząc, do kogo strzelasz. Gdyby było inaczej, od dawna byłbym martwy.

Prawie trzy lata temu, gdy Oliver podążał śladem ludzi z listy, na jego celowniku znalazł się Ted Gaynor, były dowódca Diggle'a z Afganistanu. John, przekonany o jego niewinności, przeszkodził Zakapturzonemu, gdy ten, stosując zwykłą metodę zastraszania, napadł w biurze na jego dawnego towarzysza broni i mentora. Dopiero później Dig uświadomił sobie, jak szalenie niebezpiecznie i głupie zarazem było zaskakiwanie z pistoletem Olivera, w momencie gdy ten trzymał w dłoni łuk. Do dzisiaj pamiętał, jak Zakapturzony szybkim ruchem porwał strzałę z kołczanu i odwracając się, w ułamku sekundy założył ją na cięciwę. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem; spojrzenie Olivera było pełne zimnej, ledwie stłumionej wściekłości, że pokrzyżował jego plany, i Dig przez bardzo krótki moment zastanawiał się, czy nie pomylił się w swojej ocenie tego człowieka i czy zaraz nie skończy z zielonym grotem wbitym w klatkę piersiową. Ale Zakapturzony zdołał się opamiętać. Nie chciał ryzykować i zamiast próbować wytrącić mu broń, strzelił wprost w monitor, który eksplodował snopem iskier, odwracając uwagę obecnych. Zaraz potem uciekł. Właśnie z tego powodu Dig nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Oliver zawsze miał pełną kontrolę nad tym, co robi. Dlatego tak bardzo nie pasowało mu, że mógł tak po prostu kogoś przypadkowo zastrzelić.

— Ta rana postrzałowa... — podjął Dig. — To był ten Rosjanin, prawda? Zaczaił się na ciebie?

Oliver mimowolnie dotknął swojego ramienia.

— Wtedy to się stało, prawda? — zapytała Felicity z jakąś nową nadzieją. — Więc to tak jakby... nie twoja wina?

— Czyja to wina, jak nie moja? — przerwał ostrzejszym tonem, podrywając głowę. — Podstawowa zasada: zawsze sprawdzaj swoje otoczenie. Krytykowałem Barry'ego, że nie jest w tym wystarczająco skrupulatny. A teraz... zrobiłem to samo — zamilkł, myśląc o tym, w jak okrutny sposób zakpił sobie z niego los.

* * *

Quentin wiedział, że to będzie długa noc. Cholernie długa, ciężka noc. Dlatego powinien jak najszybciej wziąć się do roboty i podjąć decyzję, jaką przyjąć strategię działania, zamiast wpatrywać się w opakowaną w foliową torebkę zieloną strzałę, leżącą przed nim na blacie biurka. Bezskutecznie. Wciąż przyciągała jego wzrok jak magnes.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że należała do Arrowa. Znał wygląd tych strzał na pamięć. Stalowy grot. Promień z mieszanki włókna węglowego i aluminium (na początku używał samego włókna węglowego, później to zmienił). Lotki z indyczych piór; prowadząca w oliwkowożółtawym kolorze, pozostałe dwie oczywiście zielone. Przez ostatnie lata policja nazbierała ich tyle, że mogłaby otworzyć sklep z akcesoriami łuczniczymi. Pudła z dowodami rzeczowymi zajmowały kilka obszernych półek w magazynie, a akta spraw dotyczących Arrowa ciągnęły się kilometrami. Tylko część danych była komputeryzowana, bo nowy, genialny system, na stworzenie którego przeznaczono jakąś absurdalnie wielką ilość funduszy, wciąż jeszcze nie działał. Całkowite wdrożenie odsuwało się z miesiąca na miesiąc, a w międzyczasie liczba teczek z dokumentami dotyczącymi Zakapturzonego zdawała się rosnąć w postępie geometrycznym. W końcu musieli przeznaczyć na archiwa dodatkowe pomieszczenie, żeby jakoś to wszystko pomieścić.

Lance sięgnął wreszcie po papiery, które leżały w dość bezładnej masie na brzegu biurka; co chwilę ktoś donosił mu coś nowego. Przez cały czas za drzwiami jego gabinetu trwała krzątanina. Do pracy ściągnięto wszystkie dostępne siły, nawet tych funkcjonariuszy, którzy już zakończyli służbę. Technicy wciąż pracowali na miejscu zdarzenia i wiele wskazywało na to, że jeszcze długą tam zostaną. Jedna ekipa przeczesywała w dalszym ciągu teren, druga weszła do warsztatu samochodowego należącego do Bratvy i odkryła arsenał, który wystarczyłby do uzbrojenia całej armii. Teraz wszystko zabezpieczali. Przesłuchania podejrzanych i świadków wciąż trwały, a dodatkowe patrole, które wysłano w teren, szukały zbiegłych członków gangów. Panowało totalne zamieszanie, bo nikt nie wiedział, ilu dokładnie zdołało uciec. Relacje były sprzeczne, a monitoring w tej części Glades prawie nie istniał, więc nie mogli wspomóc się zapisem z kamer.

Gdy Lance czytał wstępny raport, przez cały czas gdzieś z tyłu głowy towarzyszyła mu myśl, że to miasto musi być naprawdę popieprzone, skoro sam fakt, że coś takiego stało się zaledwie parę przecznic od posterunku policji, jakoś niespecjalnie go dziwił. Odłożył dokumenty i znów zawadził wzrokiem o strzałę, co nieprzyjemnie przypomniało mu o tym, że tak na dobrą sprawę jego podwładni powinni rozglądać się za jeszcze jednym przestępcą; tym, który nosił zielony kaptur.

Poczuł nagły przypływ gniewu. Nie miał najmniejszego powodu, żeby chronić mu dupę. Wiedział, że tak to się skończy, że kiedyś przez te jego łuki i strzały ucierpi ktoś niewinny. Rozwiązał specjalną brygadę pościgową, pozwolił mu działać w Glades, a nawet ręczył za niego, gdy od czasu do czasu z góry napływały sugestie, że dobrze byłoby jakoś ukrócić działania tego samozwańczego stróża sprawiedliwości. Dał się opętać tak samo jak Laurel, uwierzył, że go potrzebują. Teraz miał wreszcie solidny dowód na to, jak błędny był ten tok rozumowania. Wystarczyło wydać tylko odpowiedni rozkaz. Nikt nie będzie go kwestionował.

Wahał się przez moment, nim pod wpływem impulsu sięgnął do dolnej szuflady biurka. Z samego dna wyciągnął obszerną teczkę. Zawierała zbiór najważniejszych informacji o wyjętym spod prawa mścicielu... czy też samozwańczym bohaterze, jak częściej go ostatnio nazywano. Quentin przyglądał się przez chwilę rysunkowi, jaki został sporządzony krótko po tym, gdy Arrow pierwszy raz pojawił się w mieście. Szkic bardziej przypominał ilustrację do książki o Robin Hoodzie albo projekt okładki komiksu niż portret pamięciowy. Wyjął z teczki dokument z profilem psychologicznym, przypominając sobie całe zastępy lekarzy, z którymi konsultowano się w tej sprawie. Prześcigali się w coraz bardziej wydumanych teoriach, ględząc o ideach nadwartościowych i w zależności od specjalizacji dorzucając do tego parę innych schorzeń; nic, co pozwoliłoby im go schwytać. To, że facet jest szalony, Quentin wiedział i bez tego całego naukowego bełkotu. Teraz tylko potwierdziło się, że stwarzał śmiertelne zagrożenie.

Krótko mówiąc, Lance dość bezskutecznie usiłował przekonać samego siebie, że nic go nie obchodzi, co stanie się z Zakapturzonym. Zbyt długo z nim współpracował, by wciąż móc traktować go jak człowieka bez twarzy. Elementarna uczciwość nie pozwalała go skreślać, nie dając żadnej szansy na wyjaśnienia. Po prostu nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że Arrow nagle z premedytacją zabił osobę cywilną. Tylko tak naprawdę co to zmieniało?

Odsunął otwartą teczkę na bok i odszukał między papierami notatkę na temat ofiary. Udało już się ją zidentyfikować. Aileen Finley, dwadzieścia osiem lat. Przetarł twarz, nie mogąc opędzić się od myśli, że była tylko dwa lata młodsza od jego starszej córki. Doskonale potrafił wyobrazić sobie, co przeżywa teraz rodzina tej dziewczyny. Po tym, co stało się z Sarą, podobne sprawy zawsze były dla niego trudne.

Reszta zebranych wstępnie informacji prezentowała się nad wyraz skąpo. Pracowniczka biurowa dużej korporacji. Samotna. Mieszkała dosłownie o parę kroków od miejsca, w którym zginęła. W suchej, policyjnej notatce nie znalazło się miejsce na nic więcej. Żywi ludzie mieli imiona i nazwiska; swoje plany, nadzieje i oczekiwania. Martwi byli tego wszystkiego pozbawieni. Odtąd w policyjnych kartotekach Aileen Finley będzie figurować jako numer trzydzieści jeden. Kolejna osoba zamordowana przez Arrowa. O tylu wiedzieli, a Lance miał wszelkie prawo przypuszczać, że było ich więcej.

Decyzja, co należy zrobić, wydawała się rozpaczliwie oczywista...

* * *

Komputery w kryjówce pracowały z cichym szumem, bez ustanku poszukując wiadomości na temat strzelaniny. Ale nawet całodobowe serwisy informacyjne nie poświęcały jej zbyt wiele uwagi. W końcu chodziło tylko o Glades, a większość mieszkańców Starling najchętniej zapomniałaby o istnieniu tej dzielnicy. Prawie nie wspominano o zabitej kobiecie, tak jakby sam fakt jej śmierci był tylko nieistotnym drobiazgiem. Ludzie ginęli w Glades tak często, że stało się to niemal elementem codzienności. A Oliver mógł myśleć tylko o jednym — w innych okolicznościach Arrow zrobiłby wszystko, żeby dopaść zabójcę i doprowadzić go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Powinien sam oddać się w ręce policji...

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Felicity coś do niego mówi. Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na nią pytająco.

— Wiem, że powiedziałam, że nigdy nie przyniosę ci kawy, ale... To nie jest kawa. Zresztą, kto piłby kawę o tej godzinie... — Oliver wiedział, że jej paplanina jest objawem zdenerwowania i nie miał jej za złe, że chce odwrócić jego myśli od tego, co się stało. Bezskutecznie usiłowała przywołać na usta blady uśmiech, podając mu parujący kubek zielonej herbaty. Jej zdaniem ten napój był najlepszym sposobem na wszelkie zmartwienia. Szkoda, że w tym przypadku nie mógł pomóc. Przygnębiająca świadomość nieodwracalności tego, co się stało, i trudny do wyrażenia, narastający niepokój i żal uciskały jego klatkę piersiową jak żelazna obręcz.

Ogrzał dłonie i upił mały łyk gorącego napoju, uciekając na moment od prześladującego go wspomnienia ciemnych zaułków Glades i mimowolnie przypominając sobie o swoim ojczymie. Walter, Brytyjczyk w każdym calu, dosłownie nie mógł żyć bez herbaty. W jego gabinecie zawsze roztaczał się mocny, intensywny aromat Earl Greya. Oliver z pewnym smutkiem pomyślał, że niesłusznie uprzedził się do Waltera. Ignorował wszystkie przyjazne odruchy, jakie ten względem niego przejawiał, gdy wciąż mocno zagubiony po swoim powrocie, próbował na nowo odnaleźć się w świecie, w którym wszystko było tak znajome i obce zarazem. Traktował go jak uzurpatora, człowieka z zewnątrz, który chciał zająć miejsce jego ojca. Z czasem stosunki między nimi stały się poprawne, ale nic ponadto. Jeden z wielu błędów, jakie popełnił. Oliver Queen miał wyjątkowy talent do niszczenia swoich relacji z innymi ludźmi. Ale to Arrow sprawiał, że kończyli martwi.

Siedzieli jeszcze przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, nim wreszcie Felicity zdecydowała się zadać pytanie, które musiało paść prędzej czy później. Rzuciła niespokojne spojrzenie najpierw na Diga, a potem na Olivera i zagadnęła niepewnym tonem, jakby obawiając się przełamać panującą ciszę:

— Co teraz będzie?

— Nie wiem. Ale wiem, co się stanie, gdy policja połączy wszystkie fakty — odparł Oliver, dziwiąc się jedynie, dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobili.

— Detektyw Lance... — zaczęła nieco bezradnie Felicity.

— ...jest przede wszystkim funkcjonariuszem policji. I zrobi to, co do niego należy.

— Gdyby chciał zarządzić obławę, to już by to zrobił — zauważył trzeźwo Dig. — Daje ci szansę. Gdyby poznał twoją wersję wydarzeń...

— Nie rozumiecie, że nie ma żadnej „mojej wersji wydarzeń"? — W głosie Olivera pojawiła się frustracja. — Ta kobieta nie żyje przeze mnie. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, John. To samo, co kiedyś powiedziałem Royowi. Że nic, co zrobię, nie zwróci jej życia. I że to był tragiczny wypadek. Szkoda tylko, że to nie pomaga.

Ich obecność zaczęła mu nagle ciążyć. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnął, to zostać sam, ale musiał to powtórzyć co najmniej trzykrotnie, nim wreszcie przyjęli do wiadomości tę prośbę, czy raczej żądanie. Nie mogli nic dla niego zrobić i nawet jeżeli sami nie chcieli tego przed sobą przyznać, musieli zaakceptować tę nieprzyjemną prawdę. Wreszcie zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, ale dopiero po nowej porcji zapewnień, że Oliver nie ma zamiaru oddalić się z kryjówki.

— Dokąd według ciebie miałbym pójść? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem Diga, przypominając tym samym, że w przeciwieństwie do niego oni posiadali normalne życie. John miał żonę i dziecko, a Felicity pracę, którą zaczynała za parę godzin i w której powinna pojawić się jako tako przytomna.

— Po prostu nie rób nic lekkomyślnego — rzucił jeszcze Dig na odchodnym. Klepnął go w ramię i ruszył do wyjścia.

Felicity zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz, ale zamiast pójść za Johnem, zatrzymała się jeszcze przy schodach. Odwróciła się, spoglądając na Olivera ze współczuciem, na które nie zasługiwał. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś pocieszającego i podnoszącego na duchu. Zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Ale obydwoje wiedzieli, że byłoby to kłamstwo.

* * *

Detektywi prowadzący sprawę zameldowali się w gabinecie Lance'a punkt o siódmej rano. Podobnie jak Quentin mieli za sobą zarwaną noc, ale przyzwyczajeni do takiego trybu pracy, obydwaj trzymali się całkiem nieźle. Jones zdał mu relację z dotychczasowych postępów w śledztwie, a potem płynnie przeszedł na temat Arrowa.

— Pismaki już zaczynają wietrzyć sensację — powiedział spokojnie. — Ktoś musiał puścić farbę, może świadkowie, którzy wezwali karetkę, może personel szpitala...

Jego partner, małomówny O'Brian, tylko podsunął kapitanowi dzisiejsze wydanie „Starling City Sentinela". Quentinowi wystarczył rzut oka na zapisany czerwoną czcionką nagłówek jednego z najbardziej popularnych lokalnych brukowców, głoszący o powrocie mściciela mordercy, by w zupełności domyślić się, co znajdowało się w treści artykułu. Zawsze go zadziwiało, że potrafili coś takiego wysmażyć i opublikować w parę godzin, nie mówiąc o wstawieniu na pierwszą stronę okropnie przerobionego w Photoshopie zdjęcia Arrowa. Musiało pochodzić z miejskiego monitoringu, bo było fatalnej jakości, której nie zdołała podnieść kiepska obróbka. Z czubka strzały, którą trzymał założoną na cięciwę, kapała krew. Krótko mówiąc, razem stanowiło to widok, jaki każdego grafika, mającego choć minimalne pojęcie o retuszu, przyprawiłby o ból zębów.

— Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał, kapitanie — rzucił gdzieś w przestrzeń Jones — to powiedziałbym, że to był wyjątkowy niefart. Ale stało się to, co się stało i dłużej już chyba nie można... — Urwał, gdy dostrzegł ostre spojrzenie Lance'a, jasno mówiące o tym, że zapędził się za daleko. — Jakie rozkazy? — poprawił się szybko.

W tym samym momencie zadzwonił telefon. Quentin podniósł słuchawkę, mając niejasne wrażenie, że wie, kto znajduje się po drugiej stronie linii. Wysłuchał polecenia i rzekł tylko:

— Już jadę.

Wstał zza biurka, chowając do kieszeni komórkę i kluczyki do samochodu.

— Teraz ja muszę porozmawiać ze swoim szefem — powiedział do wciąż oczekujących na rozkazy detektywów. — Szukajcie dalej tych facetów od strzelaniny.

— A co z Arrowem? — zapytał Jones.

Wzrok Lance'a prześlizgnął się po zakrwawionym grocie strzały, która wciąż leżała na jego biurku.

— O nim porozmawiamy, jak wrócę — powiedział szorstko.

* * *

_c.d.n._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały: Merryloon, Milennn.

— Możesz mi podać chociaż jeden dobry powód, dlaczego jeszcze nie reaktywowałeś specjalnej brygady pościgowej? — rzucił na powitanie Pike, ledwie Lance wszedł do jego gabinetu.

— Widzę, że czytałeś gazetę — zauważył Quentin, wskazując podbródkiem „Starling City Sentinela", który leżał na biurku komisarza.

— Dla twojej wiadomości: wystarczył mi wstępny raport o tym, co zdarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem. Siadaj, musimy poważnie pogadać.

Lance przysunął krzesło i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko biurka.

— Dotychczas mogłeś sobie robić, co chciałeś. Dałem ci wolną rękę i przez jakiś czas ten układ jakoś funkcjonował — zaczął Pike. — Ale to nie może dłużej trwać, Quentin. Wiesz, ile już miałem telefonów w tej sprawie? Dzwonili nawet z ratusza z pytaniem, dlaczego ten wariat jeszcze nie siedzi. Za trzydzieści pięć minut mam konferencję prasową i muszę wydać jakieś spójne oświadczenie. Mam ci powiedzieć, jak to na razie wygląda? Jakbyśmy kryli seryjnego mordercę. Którym on de facto jest. Muszę dodawać coś jeszcze?

— Nie musisz. Ale wstrzymałbym się od wyciągania pochopnych wniosków.

Pike spojrzał na niego bystro. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, westchnął i wreszcie rzekł krótko:

— Dobra, mów, co masz.

— Na razie niewiele. Wiemy, co działo się wcześniej i później, ale nikt ze świadków nie widział samego momentu tego zdarzenia. Nie wierzę jednak w zabójstwo z premedytacją osoby cywilnej. To nie jego M.O. — powiedział Lance z naciskiem.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak głupio to brzmi w zestawieniu z facetem, który ma na koncie ponad trzydziestkę sztywnych? — zauważył ironicznie Pike.

— Ale widzę już, do czego zmierzasz. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek, tak? Nasz Robin Hood wpada w środek strzelaniny i jedna ze strzał leci nie tam, gdzie trzeba? Tylko powiedz mi, co to tak naprawdę zmienia?

— W świetle prawa: niewiele — przyznał Quentin.

— Gdy coś takiego przydarzy się jednemu z naszych, zawiesza się go w obowiązkach i wszczyna postępowanie — ciągnął dalej komisarz. — Ale jaki rodzaj postępowania możemy wszcząć wobec zamaskowanego mściciela, który działa poza systemem? — zapytał retorycznie.

Trafił w sedno. Lance z pewną irytacją pomyślał, że nie potrafi znaleźć rozsądnego kontrargumentu na to stwierdzenie A jeszcze bardziej nie podobało mu się to, że Pike miał całkowitą rację. To, co się wydarzyło, było jak spełnienie najgorszych obaw Quentina.

— Dobra, nie ma co tego przeciągać — skwitował Pike, najwyraźniej przekonany, że wszystko już sobie wyjaśnili. — Współpracowałeś z nim tyle czasu i zbierałeś na niego kwity, tak jak się umawialiśmy. Musisz mieć jakieś pojęcie, kim on jest. Coś, co teraz pozwoli go dorwać.

Lance zawahał się na moment. A potem rzekł zdecydowanie:

— Nie wiem, kim on jest.

Komisarz posłał mu takie spojrzenie, że poczuł się zmuszony dodać:

— Mogę się domyślać, a moje domysły to jest moja prywatna sprawa.

Pike przetarł twarz zmęczonym gestem i pokręcił głową, jakby nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

— Quentin, zastanów się, co mówisz. Chcesz znów pójść siedzieć za niego? Powiedz mi, co stało się z tym rozsądnym policjantem, który uważał, że prawo jest święte?

— Nic się nie zmieniło. Dalej tak uważa.

— Słuchaj, wiem, że jesteś zaangażowany. Uratował ci życie. Uratował życie twojej córce.

I to więcej niż raz, dopowiedział w duchu Quentin. Pike nie miał pojęcia, w jakich okolicznościach nawiązał współpracę z Zakapturzonym. Laurel została porwana, a on, nie mając absolutnie żadnego innego wyjścia, w desperacji zwrócił się do Arrowa o pomoc. Ktoś z jego najbliższego otoczenia sprzedawał informacje przestępcom; gdyby spróbował działać oficjalną drogą, natychmiast by ją zabili.

— Uratował całe to cholerne miasto — podjął Pike. — Źle by to wyglądało, gdybyśmy go zaraz po tym zdjęli... Zwłaszcza że ludzie uznali go za bohatera. Ale teraz wreszcie jest konkretny powód. Lepsza okazja się nie trafi.

— Więc tak chcesz to rozegrać, Frank? Wysłać na niego SWAT?

— A ty jakbyś chciał to rozegrać? Pozwolić mu dalej chodzić na wolności?

— Tego nie proponuję — odparł Lance. Do diabła, dlaczego czuł się jak zdrajca, gdy mówił te słowa? Mieli wszelkie powody, żeby go aresztować. — Ale po tym wszystkim, co Arrow zrobił dla tego miasta, zasługuje na coś więcej, niż żeby zastrzelić go jak wściekłego psa. A tak to się skończy, jeżeli napuścimy na niego Steina i jego oddział. — Dowódca SWAT nienawidził ludzi w maskach równie zaciekle jak niegdyś Lance. Różnica była taka, że nawet gdy trafiła się ku temu okazja, Quentin nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by pociągnąć za spust. Stein nie miałby takich rozterek.

Pike przez moment rozważał jego słowa.

— A więc dobrze — powiedział wreszcie. — Dostanie swoją szansę. Niech się podda. Będzie mógł się wytłumaczyć z tego „nieszczęśliwego wypadku". Gdy już odpowie za wszystkie inne przestępstwa. Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny, Quentin. Tylko tyle mogę ci dać.

* * *

Olivera obudziła smuga słońca, wlewająca się do kryjówki przez świetlik w dachu. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Przed wciąż zamkniętymi oczami mignęły mu wspomnienia innych miejsc; większość tak odległa, że równie dobrze mogłyby należeć do kogoś innego. Zimna, wilgotna jaskinia Yao Fei. Ciemne wnętrze rozbitego samolotu. Ciasna, więzienna cela na pokładzie frachtowca. Jego własny pokój w rodzinnym domu, który po ponad pięcioletniej nieobecności wydawał mu się zupełnie obcy, zbyt przestronny i przytulny, ze zbyt miękkim łóżkiem dla kogoś, kto przywykł do spania na twardej ziemi. Sala w podziemiach szpitala psychiatrycznego...

Gwałtownie uniósł powieki, przez moment czując taki sam napad paniki, jak wtedy, gdy ocknął się skrępowany pasami na łóżku w azylu. Ta wizja najczęściej powracała do niego w sennych koszmarach — nikomu nigdy o tym nie powiedział, ale obawiał się, że kiedyś może ona ponownie przerodzić się w rzeczywistość.

Usiadł na łóżku, odrzucając koc, i przetarł twarz, ponuro zastanawiając się, czy ten moment właśnie się nie zbliżał.

Na razie jednak wciąż znajdował się na wolności. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, niemrawo snuł się po kryjówce, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Ilekroć spojrzał na łuk, przypominał sobie, co zrobił. Nie mógł nawet wyładować swojej frustracji na tych nieszczęsnych przyrządach do ćwiczeń, które zwykle obijał. Świeżo założone szwy nie wytrzymałyby takiego potraktowania.

Podniósł kurtkę Arrowa leżącą na stole i przez chwilę się jej przyglądał, zastanawiając się, co właściwie zamierzał z nią zrobić. Zapewne sprawdzić uszkodzenia i ocenić, czy da się ją naprawić. Tak jakby teraz miało to jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie...

I właśnie wtedy ciszę panującą w kryjówce przerwał sygnał dzwoniącego telefonu.

* * *

Lance zamknął za sobą drzwi swojego gabinetu i wreszcie zrobił to, co powinien na samym początku — wyjął z szuflady komórkę, którą kiedyś przysłał mu Arrow i wybrał jedyny numer, jaki na niej zakodowano. Wolałby porozmawiać z nim twarzą w twarz, ale Zakapturzony musiałby być niespełna rozumu, żeby wyjść teraz ze swojej kryjówki. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że połączenie zostało nawiązane, zaczął bez żadnego wstępu:

— Wiesz, w jakiej sprawie dzwonię.

— Wiem.

— Jeżeli chciałbyś mi coś na ten temat powiedzieć, to jest to dobry moment.

Chwila milczenia.

— Tyle razy powtarzałeś, że jestem mordercą, detektywie — odezwał się wreszcie Arrow. Głos w słuchawce, zniekształcony przez modulator, brzmiał metalicznie i nienaturalnie, ale i tak dało się w nim usłyszeć rezygnację. — Czy to, co się wydarzyło, pozostawia miejsce na jakiekolwiek wątpliwości?

Lance przeklął cicho w duchu. Czy on w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji?

— Jeżeli chcesz mnie przekonać do tego, że nagle zacząłeś z premedytacją zabijać przypadkowych, niewinnych ludzi, to musisz się bardziej postarać.

— Biorę na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność za to, co się stało — uciął jego rozmówca.

Quentin potarł skroń. W ten sposób Arrow właśnie przyznał się do winy. Co prawda tylko w prywatnej rozmowie, ale tym samym nie dawał mu żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Nic, co mogłoby go usprawiedliwić.

— Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... Powiem wprost. Rozmawiałem z komisarzem. Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny, żeby się poddać. Tylko tyle mogłem wynegocjować.

Po drugiej stronie znów przez moment panowała cisza. Naprawdę liczył na to, że Arrow skorzysta z tej oferty — to by znacznie ułatwiło sprawę. Ale łucznik najwyraźniej nie rozumiał znaczenia słowa kompromis.

— Potrzebuję więcej czasu.

Lance'a na moment zatkało.

— Słuchaj, czy tobie się wydaje, że możesz dyktować jakiekolwiek warunki? — zapytał gniewnie. — Masz pojęcie, jakie piekło się tu rozpęta? Tym razem całe miasto zwróci się przeciwko tobie.

— Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia — odpowiedział enigmatycznie Arrow.

— Nie przetrwasz nawet jednego dnia — zawyrokował z brutalną szczerością Quentin.

— Mimo wszystko zaryzykuję.

Lance tylko pokręcił głową.

— A czy twoja blond przyjaciółka od IT jest gotowa na to ryzyko? — zapytał z irytacją. — I ten dzieciak, który jest zapatrzony w ciebie jak w obraz? Inni ludzie, którzy ci pomagają? — Był pewien, że linia jest bezpieczna, ale nawet w zaciszu własnego gabinetu bał się wypowiedzieć imię swojej własnej córki w zestawieniu z wyjętym spod prawa mścicielem. Ściany mogły mieć uszy.

— Oni nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Nie musisz ich w to wciągać, detektywie.

Lance wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że Arrow sięgnie po ten argument. Spróbuje go tak zmanipulować, żeby wrobić w zatajanie istotnych informacji, czyniąc z niego tym samym współwinnego przestępstwa. Tak jakby nie wystarczyło, że przez sam fakt współpracy z nim Quentin złamał wszystkie zasady, jakie wyznawał.

— Nie masz prawa tego ode mnie żądać — odparł zimno. — Dwadzieścia cztery godziny. To wszystko, co mogę ci zaoferować.

A potem zrobię wszystko, żeby doprowadzić cię przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, dodał w myślach.

Nie musiał składać tej deklaracji na głos. W tym aspekcie od samego początku rozumieli się bez słów.

* * *

Wciąż był jeszcze wczesny ranek, gdy do kryjówki zajrzał Roy. Oliver zamknął pokrywę swojego laptopa, żeby chłopak nie mógł zobaczyć, co czytał i powoli odwrócił się na kręconym krześle. Roy przystanął przy schodach z niepewną miną, a potem nagle jakby się ocknął i podszedł bliżej.

— Dopiero się dowiedziałem — powiedział. Położył na stole nieco zmięty egzemplarz „Starling City Sentinela". Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zerkając na niego z zakłopotaniem. Wyraźnie nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. Wreszcie schował je do kieszeni czerwonej bluzy. — To prawda jest? — wyrzucił z siebie szybko.

Oliver tylko zerknął na gazetę.

— Pytasz o tę część o łuczniku-psychopacie czy o seryjnym mordercy, który zaczął teraz polować na kobiety? — zapytał cierpko.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— Prawda — odparł Oliver krótko.

Roy sprawiał wrażenie, jakby otrzymał dotkliwy cios. Oliver nagle poczuł się jeszcze bardziej podle. Kolejna osoba, którą zawiódł. Okres, gdy postać tajemniczego mściciela fascynowała Harpera do tego stopnia, że wszelkimi siłami próbował go znaleźć, nie bacząc na konsekwencje, mieli już dawno za sobą, podobnie jak etap, gdy każdą jego decyzję czy polecenie przyjmował bez słowa protestu. Kiedy poznał sekretną tożsamość Olivera, a potem pozwolił sobie pomóc, ich relacja szybko się zmieniła. Roy był zbyt niezależny, wkrótce stał się bardziej jego partnerem niż uczniem. Bezwzględnie wierzył jednak w umiejętności Olivera. Po tym, jak sam przypadkowo zabił policjanta, będąc pod wpływem Mirakuru, obawiał się, że znów mógłby kogoś skrzywdzić. Zapewne dlatego od strzelania z łuku wolał walkę wręcz; miał wtedy większą kontrolę nad tym, co robił. Nie wierzył, że mógłby kiedykolwiek osiągnąć taką precyzję w posługiwaniu się tą bronią jak Arrow.

Tylko że ostatecznie to Oliver popełnił błąd.

— Chcesz o tym pogadać? — zapytał niepewnie Roy.

— Nie bardzo.

Na długą chwilę w kryjówce zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Wreszcie Oliver przerwał ciszę:

— Roy, musisz mi coś obiecać.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z napięciem i Oliver bardziej niż kiedykolwiek uświadomił sobie, że skoczyłby za nim w ogień. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę zasłużył sobie na takie oddanie. Nie po tym, co stało się wczoraj.

— Cokolwiek by się nie działo, dopóki to wszystko się nie skończy... Nie pokazuj się teraz na mieście jako Arsenal.

Roy miał na końcu języka pytanie „dlaczego"? Ale w jednej chwili zrozumiał. Oliver wiedział, że będą go ścigać z całą zaciekłością, na jaką ich stać. I prawdopodobnie strzelać bez ostrzeżenia. A w nocy nie widać koloru kaptura.

Niezwykle łatwo pomylić jednego łucznika z drugim.

* * *

— Mówiłem, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał — rzucił gniewnie Quentin, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komputera. Miał nadzieję, że tym samym jednoznacznie dał do zrozumienia swojemu podwładnemu, że powinien zostawić najnowszy raport czy inne papiery, z którymi przyszedł, i pójść sobie w cholerę.

— Sądzę, że może mi pan jednak poświęcić chwilę, _kapitanie_ — usłyszał głos Laurel, tak samo nieustępliwy i zdecydowany jak wtedy, gdy występowała na sali sądowej, przemawiając przed ławą przysięgłych. Podobny ton przybierał, gdy się sprzeczali, co ostatnio, trzeba przyznać, nie zdarzało się zbyt często.

Uniósł wzrok. Jego córka stała przy drzwiach, wciąż z dłonią na klamce, i przyglądała mu się chłodno. Miała przy tym taki wyraz twarzy, jakby podejrzewała, że opętała go chęć jakieś niezrozumiałej, osobistej wendetty, wymierzonej w samozwańczego stróża sprawiedliwości. Lance tylko westchnął w duchu. Po zakończonej przed chwilą porannej odprawie nie znajdował się w nastroju do konwersacji. Dopiero co przekazał funkcjonariuszom najnowsze polecenia, doświadczając przy tym uczucia dziwnego déjà vu, które jeszcze dodatkowo się nasiliło, gdy na tablicę informacyjną wrócił portret pamięciowy Arrowa i zdjęcia z ulicznego monitoringu. Krótki i rzeczowy komunikat kapitana został przyjęty bez większego zaskoczenia; nikt nie spodziewał się innego obrotu sprawy. Nie sposób było nie dostrzec w tym pewnej smutnej ironii. Musiało minąć wiele długich miesięcy, nim nawet najbardziej konserwatywni funkcjonariusze zaczęli dostrzegać w samozwańczym bohaterze kogoś więcej niż tylko kolejnego kryminalistę. Nie wyrażali aprobaty dla jego działań, tak jak młodsi stażem policjanci, ale coraz rzadziej narzekali, że wtrąca im się w robotę. Przez krótki moment wydawało się nawet, że policja — przynajmniej ta z rejonu Glades — osiągnęła pewien stopień porozumienia z Zakapturzonym.

Wystarczyło pięć minut, by wrócili do punktu wyjścia.

„Wiadomo było, że temu świrowi z łukiem prędzej czy później znów odwali" — mruknął ktoś z tyłu nieco zbyt głośno, ale to był jedyny komentarz wygłoszony na forum publicznym. Nikt nie miał żadnych pytań, wszyscy szybko rozeszli się z powrotem do swoich zajęć, a Lance z pewną cierpką autoironią pomyślał, że wszyscy krytycy, gdy tylko znajdą się poza zasięgiem jego słuchu, odpowiednio skomentują postępowanie swojego kapitana-idioty, który sądził, że na człowieku w masce można polegać.

— Nawet nie zaczynaj — powiedział teraz Quentin, na próżno usiłując ukryć znużenie, które wkradło się w jego głos. Wiedział jednak, że jego córka nie odpuści.

— Jak możecie robić coś takiego? — zaatakowała natychmiast, podchodząc bliżej. — Na jakiej podstawie? Biuro prokuratora okręgowego...

— ...nigdy nie zniosło nakazu aresztowania Arrowa — przerwał jej natychmiast. — Dlatego nikt się z wami nie kontaktował.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co takiego wydarzyło się od wczoraj, że Arrow z bohatera stał się ponownie wrogiem publicznym numer jeden? — zapytała zimno.

— Nie czytasz gazet? — odparł pytaniem na pytanie. Wstał zza biurka i podszedł do przeszklonej ściany, oddzielającej jego gabinet od otwartej części biurowej. Opuścił żaluzje, chroniąc ich przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami swoich podwładnych, którzy dość nieudolnie udawali, że wciąż pracują.

Laurel stała na środku gabinetu, oczekując na wyjaśnienia. Odwróciła się ku niemu i rzuciła ostro:

— To nie pierwszy raz, gdy dziennikarze wypisują bzdury o Arrowie. Jeden artykuł nie robi z niego winnego.

— Nie, ale strzała, od której zginęła ofiara, już tak. — Podszedł do biurka i sięgnął po leżącą na nim foliową torebkę z dowodem rzeczowym. Uniósł strzałę tak, by Laurel mogła dobrze zobaczyć zakrwawiony grot. — Może mi powiesz, że jej nie poznajesz?

Zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie, jakby sądziła, że to jakiś podstęp.

— Wygląda jak jedna z jego strzał, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. — Urwała na moment. — Co się stało z domniemaniem niewinności?

— Tak bardzo w wierzysz w jego nieomylność? — mruknął Quentin, opadając na krzesło za biurkiem. Odłożył strzałę na blat i potarł czoło. — Też w to wierzyłem. Też wolałbym, żeby to był ktoś, kto się pod niego podszywa, nawet gdyby miało to oznaczać, że Malcolm Merlyn jakimś cudem wrócił zza grobu. Albo żeby to był ten, jak mu tam, Komodo. Ale tak nie jest. Nie tym razem.

Coś w tonie jego głosu albo w sposobie, w jaki to powiedział, musiało jej uświadomić, że nie bez przyczyny tak kategorycznie zawyrokował o winie Arrowa.

— Rozmawiałeś z nim — stwierdziła, nie bez śladu zdumienia.

— Za kogo ty mnie masz? — zapytał, spoglądając na nią z ukosa. — Sądziłaś, że każę strzelać do niego bez ostrzeżenia, nawet nie próbując wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało? Oczywiście, że z nim rozmawiałem. Po coś mam ten telefon — dodał nieco zjadliwie. — I dla twojej wiadomości: przyznał się.

Pobladła gwałtownie, słysząc te słowa. Zbyt dobrze wiedziała, co to oznacza.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć — powiedziała wreszcie głosem zniżonym niemal do szeptu. Umknęła wzrokiem w bok, na próżno usiłując ukryć swoje poruszenie.

Przyglądając się jej, Quentin poczuł nagły chłód w okolicy serca. Nawet gdyby nie miał własnych, silnych podejrzeń co do tożsamości łucznika, jej reakcja powiedziałaby mu wszystko. Był tylko jeden mężczyzna, którym mogła się tak przejmować. Po tym wszystkim co zrobił, wciąż się o niego troszczyła.

— Co teraz zamierzasz? — spytała rzeczowym tonem, gdy zdołała się jakoś opanować.

Lance tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Arrow dostał dwudziestoczterogodzinne ultimatum. I mam nadzieję, że z niego skorzysta.

— Ale tak nie uważasz — zauważyła trzeźwo.

Quentin pokręcił głową. Arrow mówił, że ma „jeszcze coś do zrobienia". Nietrudno było się domyślić, co uroiło mu się pod tym kapturem. Nie wszyscy członkowie gangów, które brały udział w strzelaninie, zostali schwytani. Lance wiedział, że mściciel nie zostawi tego odłogiem. Pójdzie ich tropem, chcąc wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na własną rękę, zanim dotrze do nich policja. Być może w ten sposób będzie chciał zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia.

— Laurel, musisz mi powiedzieć, kim on jest — odezwał się. — To wiele ułatwi. Możesz mu w ten sposób uratować życie.

Wbiła w niego gniewne spojrzenie.

— Tylko na tym ci zależy? Żeby poznać jego tożsamość i posłać go prosto do Iron Heights z dożywociem?

— Szczerzę wątpię, czy trafi do Iron Heights — zripostował. — Prędzej do zakładu psychiatrycznego w Gotham. Jaki sąd uzna za poczytalnego faceta, który przebiera się za Robin Hooda i nocami biega po dachach z łukiem? — rzucił z ironią.

— Więc wciąż uważasz go za szaleńca? — podchwyciła z goryczą.

— Nie jest ważne, co ja uważam. Zrozum, Laurel, gdyby było jakieś inne rozwiązanie... Mógłbym oddać tę sprawę komendzie głównej, zgadza się. Tylko co dalej? Tak przynajmniej mogę mieć nad tym wszystkim jakąś kontrolę. Postarać się, żeby w ogóle miał szansę stanąć przed sądem...

Pobladła jeszcze bardziej, słysząc tak bezwzględnie szczerą kalkulację. Wiedziała jednak, że jej ojciec miał rację. Arrow zalazł za skórę wielu wpływowym osobom, które chętnie widziałyby go martwego. Tak długo, jak przebywał na wolności, był poza ich zasięgiem. Bez wątpienia znaleźliby sposób, by dotrzeć do niego w areszcie i postarać się, by problem został usunięty. Permanentnie.

— Jakoś nigdy nie udało się wam go schwytać.

— Nie, istotnie, z nas dwojga to ty byłaś najbliżej sukcesu — wytknął jej, przypominając o zasadzce w biurze prokuratora okręgowego. Tak samo jak Quentin, chciała kiedyś dopaść mściciela za wszelką cenę, obarczając winą za coś, czemu ten żadnym sposobem nie był w stanie zapobiec, i chcąc jednocześnie stłumić własne poczucie winy. Opuściła wzrok, lekko marszcząc brwi. Nie lubiła, gdy jej o tym przypominał, a Lance, korzystając z tego, że przynajmniej go słucha, ciągnął dalej: — Trzy lata temu mógł nas kiwać, jak chciał. Ale teraz ma za dużo powiązań. Roy Harper. Felicity Smoak. Mam wymieniać dalej?

— Nie musisz — powiedziała cierpko. — Mnie też aresztujesz za „współpracę"? A na końcu samego siebie?

— Nie bądź śmieszna. Mój przełożony o wszystkim wiedział. — Albo o prawie wszystkim, dodał w duchu. — To i tak zbyt długo balansowało na granicy prawa... I teraz widać, że był to błąd.

Sądził, że to załatwia sprawę i że ostatnie słowo należało do niego. Odwrócił się do komputera, ponownie wbijając wzrok w ekran i dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że rozmowa jest zakończona.

— Nawet jeśli tak, to nie naprawisz jednego błędu, popełniając drugi — powiedziała cicho i bez pożegnania wyszła z jego gabinetu.

Quentin potarł skroń, czując narastający, pulsujący ból pod czaszką. Nieprzespana noc dawała o sobie znać. Nie mógł się uwolnić od myśli, że Laurel mogła mieć rację. Ale nie dostrzegała jednego niezaprzeczalnego faktu — tym razem Arrow był skończony. A on nie pozwoli na to, by pociągnął za sobą jego córkę.

* * *

Laurel wsiadła do samochodu z takim mętlikiem w głowie, że dopiero po minięciu dwóch skrzyżowań zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że wcale nie jedzie z powrotem do biura, tak jak pierwotnie zamierzała, a w zupełnie innym kierunku — w stronę starej huty stali należącej kiedyś do Queen Consolidated.

Przez całą drogę zerkała w lusterko wsteczne, upewniając się, czy nikt jej nie śledzi. Jej własny ojciec ostatecznie już kiedyś ją podpuścił, zastawiając pułapkę na Arrowa. Zastanawiała się, czy tym razem posunąłby się do puszczenia za nią ogona, by go do niego doprowadziła, a całe to gadanie o Felicity i Royu miało być zmyłką usypiającą jej czujność. Z drugiej strony wierzyła, że skoro postawił Arrowowi dwudziestoczterogodzinne ultimatum, to elementarna uczciwość sprawi, że go dotrzyma. Mimo to i tak pojechała nieco okrężną trasą i zostawiła samochód spory kawałek drogi od „Verdanta". Ostatni odcinek pokonała piechotą, przechodząc przez zatłoczone targowisko wciśnięte pomiędzy niskie budynki. Trzymając przy boku torebkę, szybko znalazła się na jego drugim końcu. Było stąd kilka wyjść, więc miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by zniknąć z oczu ewentualnej „opiece". Później w razie czego będzie mogła się upierać, że cały ten czas spędziła tutaj, krążąc między straganami, chociaż mało kto uwierzyłby, że wybrała się po zakupy w eleganckiej garsonce i wysokich szpilkach. Te ostatnie zresztą już poważnie dawały się jej we znaki — pod podeszwami czuła każdą najdrobniejszą nierówność popękanych, krzywych chodników.

Im bliżej jego kryjówki się znajdowała, tym bardziej bała się tego, co może usłyszeć. Strach ściskał ją w piersi tak mocno, że było to aż bolesne. Jak to mogło się stać? Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której Oliver okazałby się nieostrożny, naraził życie cywilów... Tyle razy widziała go w akcji, obserwowała, z jaką precyzją posługuje się łukiem. Zawsze miał wszystko zaplanowane trzy kroki naprzód. Co takiego musiało się wydarzyć, że tym razem zginął ktoś niewinny? Ze wstydem pomyślała, że w pierwszym odruchu niewiele uwagi poświęciła tej tragicznie zmarłej dziewczynie, a przecież to ona była tutaj ofiarą. Zapamiętała tylko jej imię — Aileen. Kim była? Znalazła się tam przypadkowo czy może mieszkała w tamtej niebezpiecznej okolicy? Czy gdy wychodziła rano z domu, przemknęło jej choćby przez myśl, że tego dnia może tak zwyczajnie, po prostu nie wrócić?

Musiała usłyszeć prawdę z ust Olivera. Na pewno istniał jakiś brakujący element, coś, o czym nie wiedział jej ojciec, o czym tamten nie mógł albo nie chciał mu powiedzieć. Znała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Może jego sojusznicy znajdowali się teraz bliżej Olivera niż ona, ale żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jaki był przed wyspą. To tak, jakby spoglądali tylko na jedną stronę monety. W przeciwieństwie do nich mogła porównać ze sobą jego dwa odmienne oblicza.

Weszła do zamkniętego klubu od zaplecza i skierowała się prosto do podziemi, gdzie znajdowała się kryjówka Arrowa. Gdy wstukiwała kod otwierający masywne drzwi, który dał jej Oliver, nie bez zdumienia zauważyła, że drżą jej dłonie.

Przystanęła u szczytu schodów słysząc, że nie był sam.

— ...nie chcę, żebyś się w to mieszał, rozumiesz?

— Już jestem wmieszany — padła odpowiedź. Rozpoznała głos Roya; brzmiał w nim ostry sprzeciw.

— Roy, musisz mi to obiecać. — W tonie Olivera pojawiła się twardsza nuta.

— Dobra, obiecuję... — rzucił Roy niechętnie. — Inaczej pewnie znów przestrzeliłbyś mi nogę, co?

Laurel nagle poczuła się głupio, że podsłuchuje. Zastukała głośniej obcasami, jakby dopiero co znalazła się w kryjówce i powoli zeszła na dół.

Coś zabolało ją w sercu, gdy ujrzała Olivera. Nie wiedziała, czego właściwie oczekiwała, ale nie przypuszczała, że może wyglądać po prostu na tak... zrezygnowanego. Siedział na krześle, które zwykle zajmowała Felicity, odwrócony bokiem do konsoli z komputerami; przygarbiony, sprawiał wrażenie przygniecionego niewidocznym ciężarem. Wydawał się dziwnie odległy, jakby nieobecny. Ostatni raz widziała go w takim stanie po śmierci jego matki. Roy stał obok, opierając się lekko o stół, i zerkał na niego z zafrasowaną miną. Obydwaj spojrzeli na Laurel, gdy się zbliżyła, ale Oliver szybko odwrócił wzrok i wydawało się, że spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie powinnaś tu przychodzić, Laurel — mruknął.

— Być może — odparła spokojnie. — Ale musiałam. Roy, dasz nam chwilę? — zwróciła się do Harpera.

Chłopak skinął głową.

— Jasne — powiedział. Obrzucił Olivera ostatnim, zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem i za moment już go nie było.

Gdy zostali sami, Laurel zauważyła z pewnym zdumieniem, że wszystkie rozsądne słowa, jakie mogłaby powiedzieć, nagle wyleciały jej z głowy. Nie wiedziała, jak poruszyć temat, być może dlatego, że przychodząc tutaj, żywiła jednak pewne wątpliwości; cień nadziei, że to wszystko okaże się jakimś nieporozumieniem. Ale wystarczył jej jeden rzut oka na Olivera, by zrozumieć, że nie było mowy o żadnej pomyłce.

— Więc już wiesz — odezwał się wreszcie.

— Oliver, wkrótce całe miasto będzie wiedziało.

— Nie powinnaś tu przychodzić — powtórzył.

— Sprawdziłam, czy nikt mnie nie śledzi, jeżeli o to ci chodzi.

— Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu... lepiej byś zrobiła, gdybyś trzymała się ode mnie z daleka. Wszyscy... Wszyscy powinniście trzymać się ode mnie z daleka.

Pokręciła głową, czując przypływ niepokoju. Bała się, gdy tak mówił. Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu podeszła do niego i chwyciła go za ramię.

— Ollie, spójrz na mnie.

Niechętnie uniósł wzrok.

— Musisz pozwolić sobie pomóc. A nie mogę tego zrobić, jeśli nie powiesz mi całej prawdy. Nie wierzę, żeby... Do licha, przecież ty nigdy nie pudłujesz! — dodała z jakąś beznadziejną rozpaczą.

— Jeżeli szukasz okoliczności łagodzących, to ich nie znajdziesz. Byłem nieostrożny. To moja wina — powtórzył z jakimś dziwnym uporem, ponownie uciekając wzrokiem.

Laurel cofnęła się o krok, odczuwając narastającą frustrację. Oliver ewidentnie coś ukrywał. Zbyt dobrze go znała, by tego nie zauważyć. Obydwoje mieli skłonności do autodestrukcji, nie mówiąc o odpychaniu najbliższych sobie osób. Wiedziała, że jeżeli pozwoli mu pogrążyć się w tym poczuciu winy, nie zdoła do niego dotrzeć. Rozejrzała się po kryjówce, desperacko szukając jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, i nagle jej wzrok padł na jeden z metalowych stołów. Leżała na nim kurtka z charakterystycznym zielonym kapturem Arrowa, niedbale rzucona obok starej, obdrapanej skrzyni z poobijanym wiekiem. W pierwszym momencie w ogóle jej nie zauważyła.

Oliver nie zaprotestował, kiedy Laurel wzięła kurtkę do rąk. Dostrzegła podziurawiony rękaw i ślady krwi, a potem przypomniała sobie lekki grymas bólu, gdy ścisnęła jego ramię.

— Ollie, proszę cię... Powiedz mi, co tam się naprawdę stało? — zapytała ze ściśniętym gardłem.

c.d.n.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała: Milennn.

_Chaos._

_Jedynie tak można określić to, co następuje, gdy zeskakuje z dachu po to tylko, by znaleźć się nagle pomiędzy dwoma rywalizującymi gangami. Nie ma czasu myśleć, czy zastanawiać się nad kolejnym ruchem. Zawahać się znaczy zginąć, a on z pewnością nie ma zamiaru dać się dzisiaj zabić. Ani pozwolić Culebras i Bratvie roznieść całej dzielnicy w drobny mak._

_Wykorzystując każdą możliwą osłonę, znika z oczu przeciwnikom, by zaatakować z najbardziej niespodziewanej strony. Na placu przylegającym do warsztatu stoi sporo samochodów, a nawet jeden mocno zdezelowany, żółto-czerwony autobus. Na szczęście prawie nie ma tu świateł. Część latarni przy ulicy zwyczajnie nie działa, a na plac dociągnięto tylko prowizoryczne oświetlenie. Ciemność jest jego sprzymierzeńcem.  
_

_Licząc w myślach, ile i jakich strzał zostało mu w kołczanie, starannie wybiera, w jakiej kolejności eliminować wrogów. Gangsterzy robią mnóstwo hałasu i zachowują się coraz bardziej nerwowo, w miarę jak ich szeregi się przerzedzają. Namierzenie przeciwnika, wycelowanie, napięcie łuku, spuszczenie strzały z cięciwy — to wszystko zajmuje mu niespełna półtorej sekundy. Wysoki, łysy Rosjanin w skórzanej kurtce, próbujący schować się za srebrnym kombi. Drugi, ze szczeciniastą brodą i w nisko naciągniętej czapce, który nieopatrznie wychylił się zza zdezelowanej furgonetki. Meksykanin w bluzie z kapturem, przyczajony za stertą opon. Wszyscy padają, trzymając się za ramię albo nogę, w zależności od tego, w którą część ciała trafił. Jednemu gangsterowi Bratvy, który już zamierzał się, by rzucić w niego nożem, przestrzeliwuje dłoń.  
_

_Bandyci idą wreszcie po rozum do głowy i próbują go osaczyć, ale i tym razem jest odrobinę szybszy i wymyka się z pułapki. Tylko raz wpada wprost na wroga, chłopaka z Culebras. To jeszcze dzieciak, pewnie nie ma nawet dwudziestu lat. Przylgnął do boku autobusu, ściskając broń w spoconych dłoniach, i najwyraźniej przez cały ten czas wcale nie zamierzając się wychylać. Teraz wybałusza oczy, stając niespodziewanie twarzą w twarz z łucznikiem i na moment zamiera w bezruchu. Gdyby zachował zimną krew, może nawet zdołałby dokonać tego, co nie udało się ani Malcolmowi Merlynowi, ani Deathstrokowi, ani tak wielu innym przed nimi, i śmiertelnie postrzelić Arrowa. Chłopak unosi broń, a Oliver wie, że znalazł się zbyt blisko i nie zdoła wystrzelić kolejnej strzały. Bierze zamach łukiem i uderzając łęczyskiem w lufę karabinu, odtrąca ją na bok. Potem, robiąc zwinny unik, wyszarpuje strzałę z kołczanu i przebija nią udo przeciwnika. Chłopak wypuszcza broń z rąk i pada na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu. Oliver kopnięciem posyła jego karabin pod stojący w pobliżu samochód, żeby nikt inny nie mógł go łatwo podnieść i sam daje nura za tył autobusu.  
_

_Na placu boju pozostaje już niewielu bandytów. W pewnym oddaleniu słyszy warkot zapuszczanego silnika, a potem pisk opon odjeżdżającego samochodu. Najwyraźniej część gangsterów postanowiła zrejterować. Zastanawia się gdzie u licha jest policja. Normalnie nie wygląda ich towarzystwa — nigdy nie mógł być pewien czy nie trafi na kogoś nadgorliwego, kto otworzy do niego ogień. Teoretycznie każdy funkcjonariusz miał prawo zastrzelić go na miejscu. Nie ma czasu, by skontaktować się z Felicity i rozeznać się w sytuacji. Jest zbyt zajęty tym, żeby utrzymać się przy życiu. Nie wie też, gdzie jest Dig, ale nawet gdyby zdołał tu dotrzeć, niewiele byłby w stanie pomóc przy takim rozwoju wypadków. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy podejmował to ryzyko.  
_

_Ostatnich gangsterów dopada już na ulicy. Dwóch czy trzech próbuje uciekać pieszo. Nie jest pewien, czy inni nie znaleźli schronienia w warsztacie, ale chwilowo nie poświęca im uwagi. Może się nimi zająć policja, o ile się wreszcie pojawi.  
_

_Kątem oka zauważa, że jakiś młody głupek wystawia czubek głowy zza potłuczonej witryny sklepowej, a po chwili wychyla się nieco śmielej i zaczyna wszystko nagrywać na komórkę.  
_

_Możliwe, że krzyczy do niego, żeby się schował. Nie może jednak zajmować się jednym lekkomyślnym idiotą, który nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak łatwo jest o śmierć, bo kątem oka zauważa coś innego. Jeden z gangsterów ucieka, korzystając z zamieszania. Odwraca głowę i dostrzega jeszcze plecy umykającego mężczyzny, który znika właśnie w zaułku. Odruchowo rusza w pogoń.  
_

_Za nim pozostają tylko pojękujący ranni i wcześniej pozabijani w strzelaninie gangsterzy, leżący w kałużach krwi na jezdni i pod warsztatem. I niepewnie wyglądający z ukrycia cywile, zastanawiający się, czy to już koniec tego szaleństwa. Niektórym udaje się nawet dostrzec odbiegającego Arrowa.  
_

_W wąskich uliczkach łatwo o zasadzkę, ale Oliver nie myśli o własnym bezpieczeństwie. Musi zatrzymać gangstera, zanim ten znajdzie się na głównej ulicy pomiędzy zwykłymi ludźmi i kogoś skrzywdzi. Gdy dociera do rozwidlenia, gdzie wąska uliczka kończy się, łącząc pod kątem prostym z drugą tak, że widziane z góry stworzyłyby literę T, zwiększa czujność. Coś mu tu nie pasuje. Gdzie podział się jego przeciwnik? Nie mógł przecież zapaść się pod ziemię. Szybko omiata wzrokiem okolicę, zakładając strzałę na cięciwę, ale na razie trzymając opuszczony łuk. Znajdują się tu tylne wejścia do budynków mieszkalnych, od strony schodów pożarowych. Pod ścianą jednego z bloków stoi kontener na gruz, kawałek dalej leżą poprzewracane kosze na śmieci. Obok piętrzy się cały stos mniejszych i większych kartonów, kawałek dalej oparta o mur stoi kompletnie przerdzewiała rama od roweru, pozbawiona kół i siodełka. Na bruku pełno jest walających się luzem papierów, potłuczonego szkła, zgniecionych puszek i innych odpadków.  
_

_Jego uwagę zwraca nagle odgłos kroków. Odwraca się błyskawicznym ruchem, napinając łuk w ułamku sekundy. W pewnej odległości od niego, tam gdzie ciemny, nieoświetlony zaułek łączy się z nieco szerszą ulicą, dostrzega zarys ludzkiej postaci. W pierwszym momencie sądzi, że to jego przeciwnik. Ułamek sekundy później uświadamia sobie, że nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Kobieta. Nie widzi dokładnie jej twarzy, ale skąpe światło latarni, oświetlające ją od tyłu, obrysowując blaskiem jej sylwetkę. Ma długie, opadające na ramiona włosy i sięgający kolan płaszcz. W dłoni ściska torebkę. Zatrzymuje się gwałtownie z lekkim okrzykiem zaskoczenia, gdy dostrzega zakapturzoną postać.  
_

_Oliver ma zamiar opuścić łuk, gdy nagle, gdzieś za jego plecami, pada strzał. W wąskiej uliczce jego huk brzmi jak wystrzał armatni. Jego prawię ramię przeszywa nagły, ostry ból. Jakby liznął je język ognia. Mimowolnie zwalnia cięciwę.  
_

_I nie ma najmniejszych szans, by zmienić tor lotu strzały._

* * *

— Nie powiedziałeś o tym mojemu ojcu, prawda? — zapytała Laurel.

Oliver wciąż siedział pochylony, za spojrzeniem wbitym w swoje splecione, mocno zaciśnięte dłonie.

— A co to zmienia? To moja strzała ją zabiła.

— To był wypadek.

— Powiedziałabyś tak samo, gdyby to była twoja siostra? — zapytał ponuro.

Laurel otworzyła usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknęła, nie mogąc się zmusić do skłamania mu w żywe oczy. Długo obwiniała Olivera za śmierć Sary, choć bez wątpienia przyczynił się do niej w mniej bezpośredni sposób. Dopiero po długim czasie zdobyła się na to, żeby mu wybaczyć.

— Twój ojciec postawił mi ultimatum — odezwał się niespodziewanie.

— Tak, wiem — potwierdziła, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza.

— Zastanawiam się nad tym.

— Co takiego? — wyrwało jej się. Kompletnie nie spodziewała się takiego oświadczenia.

— Powiedziałem, że się zastanawiam.

Wstał z krzesła i przeszedł do stołu; pomiędzy przywiezioną z wyspy skrzynią a kołczanem, w którym tkwiła samotnie jedna strzała, leżał jego łuk. Musnął opuszkami palców majdan broni. W jego oczach na moment pojawił się błysk żalu.

— W pewnym sensie to i tak więcej, niż mogłem się spodziewać.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

— Z wyjętymi spod prawa banitami się nie negocjuje, tylko się do nich strzela — powiedział pozornie obojętnym tonem. Laurel wychwyciła w nim jednak ślad goryczy. — Za wszystko trzeba kiedyś zapłacić. To i tak trwało dłużej niż zakładałem... Prawie trzy lata. Osiem, jeżeli doliczyć do tego czas, jaki spędziłem na wyspie...

Laurel poruszyła się niespokojnie.

— Ollie, przeraża mnie, kiedy tak mówisz.

Nie dodała, że brzmiał dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy gotów był praktycznie popełnić samobójstwo, wydając się na pastwę Slade'a Wilsona, a raczej Deathstroke'a, który za osobisty cel postawił sobie zniszczenie jego życia. I prawie mu się to udało. To Laurel, przy wsparciu jego sojuszników, zdołał go zmotywować do tego, by ponownie znalazł w sobie siłę do walki. Wydawało się, że teraz żadnym sposobem nie była w stanie mu pomóc. Zwłaszcza, że sprawiał wrażenie pogodzonego z losem.

Później wielokrotnie wyrzucała sobie, że nie przejrzała wtedy jego gry, zapominając jak gładko i przekonująco potrafił kłamać i manipulować innymi, nawet jeżeli chodziło o najbliższe mu osoby. A może zwłaszcza wtedy.

— W tej partii to jedyny rozsądny ruch, jaki mogę wykonać — podjął. — I w ten sposób zminimalizować szkody. Roy, Felicity, Dig... oni nie zasługują na to, by spędzić resztę życia za kratami. W przeciwieństwie do nich, ja mam za co pokutować. — Zerknął na nią z wyraźnym smutkiem. — Obawiam się, że ciebie nie zdołam ochronić.

— Masz na myśli to, że bliskie kontakty z zamaskowanymi mścicielami nigdy nie są dobrze widziane przez pracodawców? A w szczególności w biurze prokuratora okręgowego? — zapytała, unosząc lekko brwi. To była dość głupia i beznadziejna próba rozładowania atmosfery. — Myślisz, że tym się teraz przejmuję? Moją karierą? — Podeszła do niego bliżej i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, tym razem uważając, by nie dotknąć miejsca, gdzie miał założony opatrunek. — To o ciebie się martwię... Nie chcę, żebyś... — Głos się jej załamał. Zamrugała gwałtownie oczami, czując zbierające się łzy.

Oliver wydawał się zaskoczony jej reakcją. Jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego nad nim płacze.

— Laurel... Przetrwałem znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż więzienie.

Jeżeli miało ją to uspokoić, to nie bardzo pomogło. Zwłaszcza, gdy przypomniała sobie słowa swojego ojca o Azylu w Gotham, brzmiące jak jakieś złowrogie proroctwo. Nigdy nie widziała go na żywo, ale mogła bez większego trudu przywołać znane jej ze zdjęć ponure mury strzelistego gmachu, który cieszył się tak złą sławą. Nagle wyobraziła sobie Olivera, wprowadzanego tam pod uzbrojoną eskortą, zdemaskowanego i skutego kajdankami. Myśl, że mógłby zniknąć za wrotami Arkham na zawsze, potraktowany jak niebezpieczny psychopata, którego trzeba trzymać w izolacji od społeczeństwa, po prostu ją przerażała.

Może właśnie to sprawiło, że spontanicznie go objęła. Kiedyś był dla niej jedynym, najważniejszym na świecie mężczyzną. Później kochała go i nienawidziła jednocześnie. Zdradził ją w najgorszy możliwy sposób i choć ostatecznie potrafiła mu wybaczyć, to nigdy nie zdołała całkowicie zapomnieć. Dzieliło ich i łączyło dwoje ludzi. Sara. Tommy. Ponownie Sara. Wzajemne relacje całej ich czwórki, streszczone w jednym zdaniu, brzmiałyby jak scenariusz jakieś durnowatej, południowoamerykańskiej telenoweli. Laurel wciąż jednak łączyła z nim silna więź; przyciągał ją jak jakiś niebezpieczny żywioł. I była to zależność, która działa w obydwie strony. W końcu Oliver nie mógł się powstrzymać, by krótko po swoim powrocie nie nawiązać z nią kontaktu, tym razem przychodząc w swoim nowym wcieleniu. Tylko w ten sposób mógł się do niej zbliżyć i pokazać swoją prawdziwą twarz, nawet jeżeli w tym celu musiał ją ukryć pod zielonym kapturem. Napędził jej wtedy niezłego strachu, pojawiając się po zmroku w jej mieszkaniu. Odtąd jednak łucznik stał się pewnym nieodłącznym elementem jej życia, a ich wzajemne kontakty okazały się nad wyraz skomplikowane. Nic dziwnego, skoro ostatecznie wyszło na jaw, że Arrow i Oliver Queen byli jedną i tą samą osobą.

Przylgnęła więc do niego mocno, tak jak wtedy, gdy byli dwójką głupkowatych dzieciaków, a jej wydawało się, że jedyne, co liczy się na świecie, to po prostu poczuć się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Oliver w pierwszym momencie zesztywniał, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym gestem. Wydawał się tak samo spłoszony, jak blisko rok temu, gdy poznała jego tajemnicę i sądził, że przyszła skonfrontować go z tą wiedzą. Pamiętała, że w tamtym momencie bał się nawet skrzyżować z nią spojrzenie, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, któremu ziemia gwałtownie osunęła się spod stóp.

Nie odsunął się jednak, a po chwili sam otoczył ją lewym ramieniem, a drugą ręką pogładził delikatnie po plecach, tak jakby to ona potrzebowała pocieszenia.

I może faktycznie tak było.

* * *

Gdy Oliver został wreszcie sam, przez długą chwilę stał bez ruchu na środku kryjówki. Przez świetliki w dachu sączyły się wąskie smugi światła, w których wirowały drobinki kurzu, kontrastując z zimnym oświetleniem, dostarczanym przez lampy rozstawione w półokręgu w centralnej części pomieszczenia. Laurel już poszła — i tak pozostała tu zbyt długo; jeżeli ktoś by ją śledził, żadnym sposobem nie zdołałaby się wytłumaczyć z co najmniej trzech kwadransów, które spędziła w Glades. Roy też szybko się zwinął; musiał pokazać się w pracy, którą zaczynał dzisiaj na popołudniowej zmianie. Bark jeszcze trochę mu doskwierał, ale wolał nie przedłużać zwolnienia, żeby nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń.

Oliver nie skłamał, mówiąc, że został mu jeden rozsądny ruch. Uczciwy człowiek oddałby się w ręce policji.

Szkoda, że nie był uczciwym człowiekiem.

Wiedział, że Laurel będzie bardzo cierpieć, gdy zrozumie, że znów ją oszukał. Tak samo jak jego sojusznicy, gdy odkryją, że zniknął bez jednego słowa wyjaśnienia, czy pożegnania. Ale tylko w ten sposób mógł utrzymać ich od tego z daleka. Nawet jeżeli nie unikną oskarżenia o współpracę z mścicielem, to przynajmniej nie będzie można im zarzucić, że go ukrywali.

Powoli omiótł wzrokiem kryjówkę, starając się utrwalić w pamięci każdy jej zakątek, wiedząc że prawdopodobnie już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Stanowisko robocze, gdzie produkował strzały, składając je z oddzielnie zamawianych elementów. Twarde, rozkładane łóżko, na którym sypiał. Przeszklone gabloty z bronią, wyeksponowaną jak na wystawie, i manekinami, na których wieszali kostiumy. Przyrządy do ćwiczeń. Stół operacyjny, na którym tyle razy się wykrwawiał, znajdując się o włos od śmierci. Chyba tylko dzięki uporowi, z jakim trzymał się życia, udawało mu się wrócić, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę dawno powinien umrzeć. Więcej niż raz. Potem kolejno przeniósł spojrzenie na konsolę z komputerami, przy której pracowała Felicity; kąt, w którym zwykle przesiadywał Dig, gdy czyścił broń; tarcze strzelnicze, podziurawione przez Roya w absolutnie każdym miejscu — poza środkiem. I wreszcie na końcu na oparty o ścianę kij bō, należący do Sary; stał tam gdzie go zostawiła, jakby na znak, że kiedyś wróci, być może wolna od Ligi Zabójców.

Przez ostatnie miesiące kryjówka stała się jego domem. Felicity co chwilę dogryzała mu, że mieszka w piwnicy, albo w jaskini, i że niedługo sam chyba zamieni się w nietoperza. Tak naprawdę było jej przykro z jego powodu, martwiła się, że żyje w takiej izolacji. Dopytywała się, dlaczego nie wróci do rodzinnej rezydencji, która wciąż należała do niego. Zwykle odpowiadał enigmatycznie, że „Verdant", położony niemal w samym sercu Glades, stanowił doskonały punkt wypadowy dla Arrowa — w razie potrzeby mógł ruszyć do akcji w mgnieniu oka. Posiadłość Queenów znajdowała się zbyt daleko, prawie dwadzieścia mil od miasta. Ale istniał też inny powód — bez mamy i Thei to już nie był dom. Nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać, ale w jakiś sposób brakowało mu też Waltera. Dlatego prawie się tam nie pokazywał, tylko wtedy, gdy wymagało tego uregulowanie jakichś spraw związanych z utrzymaniem budynku i terenu.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, wyciągnął spod stołu obszerną sportową torbę i spakował do niej pokrowiec z łukiem, kołczan i pokaźny zestaw strzał. Do drugiej, bardziej poręcznej, włożył pozostały ekwipunek, w tym swojego laptopa. Na samym końcu sięgnął po kostium Arrowa; przez moment trzymał w rękach kurtkę, spoglądając z przygnębieniem na kaptur. Nosił go, by uczcić pamięć Yao Fei i Shado. I by uhonorować ostatnie, przedśmiertne życzenie swojego ojca — chociaż Robert Queen zapewne miał co innego na myśli, gdy zobowiązywał go, by naprawił jego błędy. Zaczął jako bezwzględny mściciel; później na krótki czas stał się bohaterem. Od dzisiaj każdy kto go zobaczy, w pierwszej kolejności pomyśli o nim jako o mordercy, który pozbawił życia Aileen Finley. Nie będzie się liczyło to, co zrobił wcześniej, by ocalić to miasto, ani ile razy pomógł zwykłym ludziom. Użalanie się nad sobą nie miało żadnego sensu, ale nie mógł się uwolnić od jednej, natarczywej myśli — to nie tak chciał zostać zapamiętany...

* * *

— Nie powinniśmy go byli tutaj zostawiać — powiedziała Felicity do Diga, gdy wchodzili tylnym wejściem do „Verdanta". — Zimno mi się robi na samą myśl, że on tam siedzi sam w tej wilgotnej jaskini. — Aż się wzdrygnęła.

— Felicity, to nie jest jaskinia, i wcale nie jest wilgotna...

— Wszystko jedno! — rzuciła z irytacją. — Nie powinniśmy go byli zostawiać i już.

— On potrzebuje trochę samotności — powiedział Dig spokojnie.

— Jakby nie miał jej wystarczająco wiele na tej wyspie — mruknęła Felicity. Przystanęła przy drzwiach prowadzących do kryjówki i uniosła rękę, by wstukać kod na panelu, ale zatrzymała się w pół ruchu. — Dig, co teraz będzie? — zapytała z nagłą rozpaczą. — Co my mamy mu powiedzieć? Dzisiaj rano pisała o tym jedna gazeta, teraz piszą już wszystkie. W wieczornym wydaniu wiadomości nie mówili o niczym innym. Gdy pokazali tych ludzi, którzy zebrali się pod komendą... Mój Boże, gdyby natknęli się na Arrowa, to chyba by go zlinczowali...

— Nie wiesz, jak szybko ludzie zwracają się przeciwko swoim bohaterom? — zapytał Dig, nie okazując śladu zdziwienia.

— Wiem, ale... Dlaczego nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, od czego to się zaczęło?

— Bo strzelanina pomiędzy Bratvą a Culebras jest częścią codzienności w tym mieście, a zabójstwo dokonane przez mściciela — sensacją.

Felicity pokręciła głową, nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić. Śmierć tej dziewczyny była tragicznym wypadkiem, do którego nigdy by nie doszło, gdyby paru gangsterów nie zabrało się za załatwianie swoich porachunków w gęsto zaludnionej dzielnicy.

Dlaczego bandyci nie mogli się nawzajem zabijać w jakimś innym miejscu? Na przykład gdzieś poza Starling? — pomyślała smętnie.

— Jedno jest pewne — podjął Dig. — Nie powinien się teraz pokazywać w mieście. A my wszyscy powinniśmy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Zwłaszcza ty, Felicity. Lance wie, że blisko współpracujesz z Arrowem. Sprawdziłaś, czy nikt cię nie śledził? — zapytał nagle.

— Tak. Nie... To znaczy... chyba nie. — Spojrzała na niego z wystraszoną miną. Tak właściwie była do tego stopnia zaabsorbowana myśleniem o beznadziejności sytuacji, w której znalazł się Oliver, że mogłaby przeoczyć co najmniej pół tuzina radiowozów, nawet gdyby błyskały światłami i pędziły na sygnale.

— Jechałem za tobą przez część drogi. Nie widziałaś mnie, prawda?

— Nie... nie miałam pojęcia.

— Nastaw się na to, że mogą cię w każdej chwili wezwać na przesłuchanie.

Na samą myśl o odwiedzinach na komendzie i konfrontacji z kapitanem Lance'em pod Felicity ugięły się nogi. Nagle poczuła przypływ zimnego, obezwładniającego lęku. Wydawało się, że ten człowiek zawsze wiedział, gdy ktoś nie mówił prawdy. Świadomość, że w razie czego może zostać pociągnięta do odpowiedzialności za współpracę z przestępcą zawsze siedziała gdzieś w jakimś zakątku jej umysłu, ale tak łatwo było o niej zapomnieć, gdy Oliver robił tyle dobrego dla miasta, a kapitan Lance z zaciętego wroga stał się sprzymierzeńcem.

Widząc jej pobielałą ze strachu twarz, Dig uspokajająco pogładził ją po ramieniu.

— Wiem, to nie jest przyjemna perspektywa. Ale nie mogą nikogo zamknąć bez porządnych podstaw, bo potem trzeba wypuszczać i przepraszać.

— Aha — powiedziała niepewnie.

Nie chcąc o tym w tej chwili myśleć, otworzyła kodem drzwi do kryjówki. To o Olivera powinna się martwić, nie o siebie. Gdyby go aresztowano, groziłoby mu dożywocie. Albo i gorzej.

— Oliver? Gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego siedzisz po ciemku?

Trochę zaskoczona pomyślała, że może śpi, chociaż byłoby to dziwne, zważywszy na dość wczesną porę. Było dopiero parę minut po siódmej. Pierwsza zeszła ostrożnie po schodach. W bladej poświacie, która sączyła się z góry, od strony drzwi prowadzących do kryjówki, wymacała przełącznik na słupie.

Przesunęła go, zapalając wszystkie światła.

Ze zdumieniem rozejrzała się po wnętrzu kryjówki i z rozpaczą spojrzała na Diga. Wydawał się dziwnie mało zaskoczony. A może po prostu bardzo dobrze udawał.

Oliver zniknął.

* * *

Poza piwnicą pod „Verdantem" Oliver miał kilka innych potencjalnych lokalizacji, które mogły posłużyć mu za bazę operacyjną. Dig i Felicity wiedzieli tylko o jednej z nich. A.R.G.U.S. prawdopodobnie potrafiłby go namierzyć jeszcze w dwóch kolejnych. Dlatego wybrał czwartą, w starej, opuszczonej elektrociepłowni w porcie. Ogromny budynek z czerwonej cegły z wysokim, charakterystycznym kominem leżał nieco na uboczu postoczniowych terenów. Od wielu lat był nieużywany i przeznaczony do rozbiórki, której jednak nigdy nie przeprowadzono, ograniczając się tylko do zdemontowania kotłów i większości żelaznych elementów. Powoli niszczał, strasząc powybijanymi szybami i rozlatującą się elewacją. Wciąż stały przy nim dwie suwnice, zardzewiałe i bezużyteczne. Jedna z nich należała do pobliskiej hali montowni kadłubów, również zamkniętej; leżąca pod nią bezładna sterta blach, przeżarta korozją i ze sterczącymi niczym połamane żebra wręgami, była chyba kiedyś zaczątkiem małego statku.

W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat cały przemysł stoczniowy w Starling stopniowo umierał. Parę miesięcy po powrocie Olivera zamknięte zostało ostatnie duże przedsiębiorstwo i pozostało tylko kilka małych firm, zajmujących się głównie konstrukcją jachtów. Władze portu skupiły się na rozwijaniu bazy kontenerowej i przeładunku drobnicy. Powstał też nowy terminal promowy. Wyremontowano basen jachtowy, w którym cumowały eleganckie, prywatne łodzie i żaglówki. Teren w pobliżu elektrociepłowni był jednak zupełnie opustoszały. Zniknęli nawet strażnicy, bo port postanowił oszczędzić na pilnowaniu zrujnowanego terenu. Tym lepiej dla niego.

Tutaj Oliver miał za towarzystwo jedynie ptaki, gnieżdżące się w załomach muru i wysoko na belkach podpierających konstrukcję dachu. Nie przeszkadzały mu, chociaż znał kogoś, kto będąc na jego miejscu wolałby nietoperze. Za to pewnie ciężko byłoby mu przełknąć, że tymczasowe lokum Olivera ma znacznie większą powierzchnię niż jego jaskinia.

Zadekował się w jednym z mniejszych pomieszczeń budynku. Nienawidził niewielkich, zamkniętych wnętrz — za dużo czasu spędził pod gołym niebem — ale na zbyt otwartej przestrzeni ogromnych hal elektrociepłowni również źle by się czuł. Jedno z dawnych pomieszczeń biurowych było w sam raz. Miał tu zgromadzone podstawowe wyposażenie, nawet mały agregat prądu. Stał tu też zapasowy motor.

Gdy przybył na miejsce, odłożył torbę na zakurzoną posadzkę i wyjął z niej laptopa. Usiadł na rozesłanym na ziemi kocu, który tutaj służył za całe posłanie, i zaczął analizować wcześniej zebrane informacje, zastanawiając się, gdzie uderzyć najpierw.

Wiedział, że to będzie cholernie niebezpieczne. Tym razem każdy policjant w tym mieście go szukał. Każdy chciał go dopaść. Jeżeli faktycznie rzucą przeciwko niemu wszystkie siły, samo poruszanie się po Starling stanie się utrudnione. Ale miał misję do wypełnienia. Tylko to się liczyło.

* * *

_c.d.n._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała: Merryloon.

Trzecia kryjówka Bratvy odwiedzona przez niego tej nocy znajdowała się w na wpół zrujnowanym hotelu, zamkniętym po pożarze, który strawił część budynku rok temu. W jednym z pomieszczeń przesiadywało pięciu Rosjan, szanse były więc nierówne. Dla nich.

Oliver wpadł do środka z brzękiem tłuczonej szyby. Przywitał się strzałką ogłuszającą; zawsze nosił je przy sobie w kaburze na biodrze. Tego wieczora okazały się wyjątkowo przydatne, zwłaszcza że próba naciągnięcia łuku prawdopodobnie źle by się skończyła. Dig miał w zwyczaju mawiać, że wszystko goiło się na nim jak na psie, ale rany postrzałowe nie zarastały w parę godzin. Dlatego tym razem nie wystrzelił praktycznie żadnej strzały, a jego Oneida Kestrel służyła mu głównie za broń obuchowo-zaczepną. Starał się oszczędzać prawe ramię, ale i tak czuł, że skóra nieprzyjemnie klei się do wnętrza rękawa koszuli, którą nosił pod kurtką. Musiał naruszyć opatrunek i pewnie zerwał szwy. Zignorował to jednak, podobnie jak nasilający się, promieniujący ból ręki.

Walka nie trwała długo i już po chwili pokój wyglądał jak po przejściu huraganu. Został tylko jeden przytomny Rosjanin. Oliver miał nadzieję, że był w nastroju do konwersacji. Wiedział, kogo szuka, dostał dość dokładny opis — mały, chudy mężczyzna z krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami. Blisko osadzone, wodniste, wyłupiaste oczy; długi, wąski nos. Ledwie widoczna blizna na skroni i wyblakły tatuaż gwiazdy, tuż nad kciukiem lewej dłoni. Oliver nie zauważył tych dwóch ostatnich cech, gdy wcześniej obserwował Rosjan przez okno, przyczajony na schodach przeciwpożarowych znajdującego się naprzeciwko hotelu budynku, ale facet był tak charakterystyczny, że wyselekcjonował go bez trudu. Sypnęli go jego kumple, na klęczkach zapewniając, że jeżeli ktoś może znać nazwisko osoby, która interesowała mściciela, a co najważniejsze – wiedzieć, gdzie ona się ukrywała, to tylko on.

Oliver rozejrzał się uważnie, lustrując pomieszczenie. Ostrożnie przełożył łuk z lewej dłoni do prawej i chwilę nasłuchiwał. Z korytarza nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk, nie było więc ryzyka, że ktoś go zaskoczy. Tylko gdzieś za jego plecami szumiał wciąż działający telewizor, na którym leciał jakiś mecz piłki nożnej. Odwrócił się powoli, słysząc ciche pojękiwanie i stłumione przekleństwo. Jego przeciwnik, czy może raczej ofiara, uczepiwszy się naiwnej nadziei, że Zakapturzony sprawia wrażenie nieco rozproszonego, powolutku usiłował odczołgać się w kierunku drzwi. Zamarł, gdy spojrzenie łucznika zatrzymało się na nim, i skulił się obok przewróconego stołu, trzymając za bark, w który Oliver, jeszcze w trakcie bijatyki, wbił mu wyciągniętą z kołczana strzałę. Nie przeszła na wylot, ale utkwiła wystarczająco głęboko, by sprawiać dotkliwy ból. Strach w oczach mężczyzny mieszał się z wściekłością i nienawiścią, chociaż tego pierwszego było niewątpliwie najwięcej. Oliver uznał to za dobry znak.

Gdy ruszył w jego stronę, Rosjanin jakby skurczył się w sobie.

— Nie podchodź do mnie ty... ty diable!

— Nie to miasto — powiedział zimno Oliver. Łypnął na niego ponuro spod kaptura. Jego kostium nie wyglądał może szczególnie przerażająco, ale w kiepsko oświetlonym, zaniedbanym pokoju, a zwłaszcza po piekle, jakie tu przed chwilą rozpętał, można się go było przestraszyć. — Szukam Władimira. Dwa dni temu brał udział w strzelaninie przy waszym warsztacie, na Williams Street. Udało mu się uciec.  
Nie widział twarzy mężczyzny, który do niego strzelał. Ale tamten miał bardzo charakterystyczną kurtkę, z wytłoczonym smokiem na plecach. Ten wzór widział wyraźnie; zauważył go, gdy Rosjanin znikał w zaułku. Mało kto nosił coś takiego. To dało mu punkt zaczepienia. Wypytywani przez niego członkowie Bratvy podawali to samo imię. Ale Władimirów w Starling mogły być dziesiątki; rosyjska mafia należała do najbardziej rozgałęzionych organizacji przestępczych w mieście. Potrzebował nazwiska. Gdy podał ostatni szczegół opisu poszukiwanego mężczyzny, gangster tylko wybałuszył na niego oczy i nic nie odpowiedział. Nie był na tyle głupi, by wpierać w niego, że nie zna żadnego Władimira, więc wolał na wszelki wypadek niczego nie mówić.

Oliver wiedział już, że będzie musiał zastosować pewną dozę perswazji, ale postanowił jeszcze dać mu szansę.

— Wiem, że to twój dobry kumpel — wycedził. — Ciągle widywano was razem. Nawet nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nie znasz jego nazwiska.

— W naszej branży nikt nie posługuje się nazwiskami — wymamrotał gangster, najwyraźniej próbując grać na zwłokę. Być może liczył na to, że uda mu się przeciągnąć tę rozmowę do czasu przyjazdu policji i tym sposobem wykręcić się od odpowiedzi. Z pewnością wolał wylądować w Iron Heights, niż wyjść na kapusia.

Duży błąd. Mściciel nie należał do cierpliwych osób.

— Wiesz, co boli bardziej od strzały wbitej w ramię? — zapytał zimnym tonem. — Strzała, którą się z niego wyciąga.

Znał to z własnego doświadczenia. Yao Fei postrzelił go z łuku krótko po tym, jak wylądował na wyspie. Później twierdził, że zrobił to, żeby go chronić. Miał dziwny sposób otaczania opieką nowo zapoznanych znajomych. Oliver nigdy nie zapomniał, jak szokujący był widok drzewca z osadzonym na nim nierówno obrobionym, kamiennym grotem, który wystawał z jego prawego barku na dobre pół stopy; w pierwszej chwili w ogóle nie wiedział, co się stało. Po prostu nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w plecy. Zachwiał się i przez moment bez zrozumienia wpatrywał w strzałę, która przeszyła go na wylot. Ból przyszedł dopiero po kilku sekundach. I okazał się niczym w porównaniu do tego, którego doświadczył później, gdy Yao Fei zabrał się za wyciąganie ułamanego drzewca z rany.

Teraz pochylił się nad swoją ofiarą i chwycił strzałę, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że mówi zupełnie poważnie. Nawet jej nie pociągnął, po prostu lekko wygiął — promień był wystarczająco elastyczny. I to też potwornie bolało.

Mężczyzna wrzasnął, wijąc się jak piskorz, ale nie miał wystarczająco wiele szczęścia, by po prostu zemdleć. Oliver wiedział, na jakim etapie się zatrzymać; w końcu nie pierwszy raz „rozmawiał" w ten sposób. A Rosjanin prędko doszedł do wniosku, że lojalność wobec kumpla nie jest warta cierpień, jakie mógł mu zadać torturujący go psychopata. Wydusił z siebie nazwisko. I miejsce, gdzie tamten się ukrywał.

W umyśle Olivera pojawiło się jakieś blade, ulotne skojarzenie. Kowaliow. Skąd, do licha, znał to nazwisko? Nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Wstał, unosząc głowę. Słuch, wyczulony po latach pobytu na wyspie, pozwolił mu wychwycić to, co przeciętny człowiek usłyszałby dopiero po chwili. Wycie policyjnych syren, odległe jeszcze i niewyraźne. Łatwo było się domyślić, w którą stronę zmierzają.

Rosjanin wciąż trzymał się za bark, próbując zatamować krew, która przeciekała pomiędzy jego palcami. Musiał usłyszeć zbliżające się radiowozy, bo spojrzał spode łba na Arrowa i nagle wyrzucił z siebie:

— Ty popierdolony skurwysynu, to po ciebie jadą! Mam nadzieję, że cię dorwą i rozwalą!

Oliver zerknął na niego z pewnym roztargnieniem. Z dwóch poprzednich kryjówek Bratvy zdążył uciec na długo przed pojawieniem się policji. Nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tutaj nie zmitrężył zbyt dużo czasu.

— Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy od nas? — Rosjanin wyraźnie się rozkręcał. Chyba zaczynał trochę bredzić, oszołomiony upływem krwi i bólem. — Wielki, kurwa mać, bohater i obrońca uciśnionych! Coś ci chyba wczoraj nie wyszło, co? Jesteś mordercą, zawsze byłeś. Jesteś przeklęty. Jesteś skończony!

Lepiej by jednak zrobił, gdyby trzymał język za zębami. Oliver, który dotychczas stał bez ruchu, zerwał się nagle jak atakujący wąż.

— Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem — rzucił i znokautował go jednym, celnym ciosem.

* * *

Oliver wyślizgnął się przez okno i zeskoczył na dach niskiej nadbudówki przylegającej do ściany hotelu. Policyjne syreny wyły coraz głośniej, ale wydawało się, że wciąż są jeszcze wystarczająco daleko, by zdążył niepostrzeżenie zniknąć. Nagle dołączył do nich terkot helikoptera. Narastał złowieszczo, w miarę jak maszyna się zbliżała, lecąc nisko nad zabudowaniami i omiatając reflektorem ciemne zaułki. Oliver przykucnął, zamierając w bezruchu, i ściskając w ręku majdan łuku, z niepokojem spojrzał w niebo. Nie miał wątpliwości, czego, a raczej kogo szukają. Wcześniej praktycznie nie uciekali się do takich środków — SCPD zwyczajnie nie posiadało odpowiednio wysokich funduszy, by wysyłać w powietrze maszynę za każdym razem, gdy trzeba było się uganiać za zamaskowanym mścicielem.

Wycie policyjnych syren gwałtownie zamilkło, co oznaczało, że radiowozy właśnie podjechały od frontu. A on tkwił tutaj, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Gdyby wdrapał się na dach sąsiedniego budynku, tak jak początkowo zamierzał, załoga helikoptera natychmiast by go dostrzegła. Znalazł się między młotem a kowadłem. Właśnie dochodził do wniosku, że będzie musiał spróbować swojego szczęścia i przekraść się, nie opuszczając poziomu ulicy, gdy maszyna obrała nagle inny kierunek. Terkot zaczął cichnąć w oddali. Wykorzystując ten moment, Oliver przesunął się do krawędzi dachu i zeskoczył miękko z nadbudówki. Musiał się stąd jak najszybciej wynosić.

Nie zdążył zrobić nawet kilku kroków, gdy usłyszał okrzyk, który zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

— Stój!

Zatrzymał się jak wryty, przeklinając w duchu swoją nieostrożność. Dał się zaskoczyć jak ostatni amator. Jak mógł się do tego stopnia skupić na helikopterze, że nie dostrzegł o wiele bliższego zagrożenia? Nawet się nie rozejrzał. Jego kaptur czasami naprawdę stanowił ograniczenie, zawężając pole widzenia, ale to, co zrobił, było najgorszym błędem, jaki mógł popełnić. Całkiem możliwe, że ostatnim w swojej karierze.

— Odłóż łuk na ziemię. Unieś ręce nad głowę i powoli się odwróć.

Ścierpła mu skóra, gdy rozpoznał ten głos. I z pewną rezygnacją zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego ze wszystkich glin w tym mieście musiał to być akurat Lance...?

* * *

Nie posłuchał. Oczywiście, że nie posłuchał. Quentin nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

Brygada SWAT weszła od frontu i sprawdzała budynek. Oddziały policji zabezpieczały teren. A on, zamiast jak każdy normalny kapitan wszystko to nadzorować, w ostatniej chwili, gdy już dojeżdżał na miejsce zdarzenia, zboczył z trasy i zaparkował samochód przy zaułku na tyłach opuszczonego hotelu. Wysiadł z auta i postanowił przeprowadzić rekonesans na własną rękę, co było nie tylko lekkomyślne, ale niezgodne z wszelkimi ogólnie przyjętymi procedurami.

Arrow upodobał sobie dachy — mógł się po nich przemieszczać szybko i sprawnie, a co najważniejsze niezauważenie. Ale krążący w powietrzu helikopter, niestrudzenie wypatrujący łucznika, pozbawił go teraz tej możliwości. Dlatego przeczucie podpowiedziało Lance'owi, że Arrow spróbuje wydostać się właśnie od tyłu. Gdy był zdegradowany do stopnia zwykłego oficera, miał okazję wielokrotnie pracować razem z Zakapturzonym w terenie. Wtedy właśnie poznał sporo jego metod działania. Co prawda, nawet półtora roku tej współpracy nie wystarczyło, by odkryć, jakim cudem Arrowowi udawało się bezszelestnie pojawiać i znikać, nie trzeba jednak było być geniuszem, żeby domyślić się, którędy spróbuje wyjść. Ale Quentin i tak nie wierzył, że ten jeden raz udało mu się go zaskoczyć.

Łucznik wydawał się jakiś rozkojarzony, co było do niego ze wszech miar niepodobne. Powoli odwrócił się do Lance'a bokiem, ściskając łuk w lewej ręce. Trzymał głowę lekko pochyloną, tak jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze nie nosił maski, dlatego większa część jego twarzy ginęła za połą kaptura; wyraźnie dało się dostrzec tylko zarośnięty podbródek. Quentin zawsze miał wrażenie, że wygląda z tym zarostem jak jakiś zakapior; jakby naprawdę żył na wpół dziko w lesie jak banita. Oczywiście nie było to prawdą; od samego początku wszystkie poszlaki wskazywały, że jego kryjówka znajdowała się gdzieś w Glades.

— Ostatni raz powtarzam: odłóż broń — powiedział Lance, celując w jego klatkę piersiową.

— Dwadzieścia cztery godziny jeszcze nie minęły, detektywie — odezwał się Arrow, sięgając po dość niespodziewany argument.

— Teraz jestem kapitanem — przypomniał mu Quentin ostrym tonem, jakby w ten sposób mógł zbudować między nimi właściwy dystans, i podkreślić że to wynaturzone porozumienie, które jeszcze do niedawna ich łączyło, przestało istnieć. — Nie po to wynegocjowałem ten czas, żebyś włóczył się po mieście, wszędzie rozsiewając swoje strzały. I znów przypadkowo kogoś zabił.

Łucznik drgnął lekko i wreszcie spojrzał na niego. Trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać z wyrazu jego oczu; stał za daleko, poza tym krył je cień kaptura.

— Gdybym tylko mógł się zamienić... — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Oddać swoje życie za jej życie... Zrobiłbym to bez wahania.

— Ale nie możesz — uciął twardo Lance.

To były jałowe, do niczego nie prowadzące rozważania. Wbrew sobie zaczął się jednak zastanawiać nad pewną kwestią. Wcześniej miał wątpliwości, czy Arrow w ogóle czuje się winny z powodu tego, co zrobił. W końcu już nieraz zabijał. Powinno go to zupełnie znieczulić. A jednak wydawało się, że stawiał wyraźne rozgraniczenie pomiędzy zamordowanymi przestępcami, a niewinną osobą, która zginęła od jego strzały, a co więcej — naprawdę szczerze tego żałował. To było dość zaskakujące, bo Quentin wiedział, że ludzie o psychopatycznych skłonnościach nie reagowali jak każdy normalny człowiek. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że robią źle, ale mieli notoryczne problemy z przestrzeganiem prawa i dopasowaniem się do norm społecznych. Nawiasem mówiąc, Lance miał wrażenie, że to akurat cechowało Arrowa jeszcze zanim przywdział ten kaptur.

Gdzieś nad ich głowami ponownie zaczął narastać terkot helikoptera. Łucznik poruszył się niespokojnie, lekko odwracając głowę. Nie spojrzał jednak w górę, co wydawałoby się naturalnym odruchem, a w lewo, jakby usłyszał coś jeszcze, jakiś niepokojący dźwięk dobiegający od strony hotelu. A Lance wciąż nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by pociągnąć za spust. Pomimo że dobrze wiedział, kto ukrywa się pod kapturem. Albo może właśnie z tego powodu. To przedłużające się wahanie nie umknęło uwadze Arrowa.

— Zaskakująco długo zwlekasz, _kapitanie_ , jak na kogoś, kto ma niepowtarzalną szansę uwolnić miasto od mordercy.

— Zaraz będą tu moi ludzie.

— Musisz pozwolić mi odejść.

Lance był tak zdumiony stopniem bezczelności, jaki w tej sytuacji przejawiał łucznik, że na moment zapomniał języka w gębie, co zdarzało mu się niezwykle rzadko. Zakapturzony zachowywał się, jakby miał jeszcze jakikolwiek wybór. Jakby mógł o cokolwiek prosić; a raczej czegokolwiek żądać.

— Czyś ty zupełnie oszal... — zaczął.

— Władimir Antonowicz Kowaliow — przerwał mu gwałtownie Arrow.

— Co z nim? — zapytał Quentin wbrew sobie.

— Brał udział w strzelaninie.

— Brało w niej udział wiele osób. Co sprawia, że akurat on zasługuje na wyróżnienie?

— Nie mogę się poddać, póki nie wyrównam z nim rachunków — powiedział enigmatycznie łucznik z jakąś ponurą determinacją.

Lance tylko z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Arrow nie pozostawiał mu żadnego wyboru. Naprawdę gadał jak obłąkany. Ale wcale nie musiał go zabijać, mógł mu przestrzelić nogę, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Łucznik chyba odgadł zamiar Lance'a po ruchu, jaki ten wykonał, zniżając lufę broni. Jego ramiona lekko opadły, jakby uświadomił sobie, że tym razem nie uda mu się uciec. Nawet nie sięgnął do kabury na biodrze po jedną z krótkich strzałek, by spróbować wytrącić mu pistolet — a Quentin wiedział, że potrafił rzucać nimi niezwykle celnie i diabelsko szybko. Ostatecznie właśnie w ten sposób umknął mu kiedyś w dokach.

Lance nie zdążył jednak wystrzelić, bo kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz.

Drzwi od tylnego wyjścia z hotelu, znajdujące się niemal dokładnie na prawo od niego, otworzyły się gwałtownie i wypadł zza nich oddział SWAT. Jednocześnie na końcu zaułka z piskiem opon zahamował nieoznakowany radiowóz, czarny Ford, którym jeździli detektywi Jones i O'Brian. Było tu zbyt wąsko, by mogli podjechać, ale blask reflektorów ich samochodu padł wprost na łucznika, wyraźnie oświetlając jego sylwetkę, a przy okazji oślepiając Quentina, który stał kilkanaście jardów dalej. Zdołał jednak dostrzec, że za autem detektywów pojawiło się więcej jednostek policji, błyskając niebieskimi i czerwonymi światłami. Funkcjonariusze już biegli w ich stronę z wyciągniętą bronią.

W pierwszej chwili Arrow wydawał się kompletnie zaskoczony. Obejrzał się, w mgnieniu oka dostrzegając, że obydwie drogi ucieczki ma odcięte. Lance'owi nasunęło się nieco absurdalne, ale zarazem dość adekwatne porównanie, że przypominał lisa, którego osaczyła sfora gończych ogarów. Łucznik cofnął się gwałtownie pod ścianę, unosząc rękę, jakby chciał osłonić oczy przed silnym światłem. Quentin zauważył, że na jego klatce piersiowej pojawiły się czerwone punkty celowników optycznych. Spojrzał na funkcjonariuszy SWAT, którzy właśnie zajęli pozycje.

— Nie strzelać! — wrzasnął, ale było za późno, bo już otworzyli ogień. Obejrzał się, przekonany, że jedyne, co ujrzy, to ciało łucznika, podziurawione jak sito. Ale w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Arrow, wznosiła się teraz chmura jasnoszarej mgły; jakimś sposobem udało mu się niepostrzeżenie rzucić kulkę dymną. — Wstrzymać ogień, do cholery!

Funkcjonariusze SWAT opuścili karabiny, a Quentin posłał wściekłe spojrzenie Steinowi, który dowodził oddziałem. Doprawdy, czasami miał wrażenie, że ci ludzie prędzej strzelają, niż myślą. Jeżeli w ogóle myśleli. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że chciał dostać Arrowa żywego, a nie jako trupa zapakowanego w czarny worek — strzelając tak bez opamiętania, narażali policjantów, którzy podchodzili do mściciela od drugiej strony. Mogli oberwać rykoszetem.

Lance był całkowicie przekonany, że tym razem łucznikowi nie udało się oszukać śmierci — ale naraz, ze środka gwałtownie rozprzestrzeniającej się chmury dymu spokojnie sięgającej wysokości pierwszego piętra, śmignęła w górę strzała z liną. Dostrzegł zarys zakapturzonej postaci, która błyskawicznie wjechała dzięki niej na dach położonego naprzeciwko hotelu pustostanu tym samym umykając poza ich zasięg. Quentin tylko zaklął cicho pod nosem. Nie do wiary, chyba sam diabeł go chronił. Chciałby kiedyś z bliska obejrzeć ten jego łuk i pojąć jak, do diaska, w jednej chwili był w stanie zamienić go w wyciągarkę.

* * *

Gdy Oliver stał twarzą w twarz z Lance'em, trzymającym go na muszce, miał niepokojące, trochę nierzeczywiste wrażenie, że historia właśnie w przedziwny sposób zatoczyła koło. Dawno temu, gdy dopiero zaczynał swoją działalność jako mściciel, kapitan — wtedy jeszcze detektyw — zdołał zaskoczyć go w dokach. Wydawało się, że Lance wykorzysta szansę, by nadrobić to, co wtedy mu się nie udało. Ale Oliverowi kolejny raz jakoś udało się wyślizgnąć, chociaż tym razem było już naprawdę bardzo, bardzo blisko, by skończył martwy — i nie musiał się już niczym dłużej przejmować.

Prawe ramię paliło go żywym ogniem, gdy pędził w poprzek dachu, aby jak najszybciej oddalić się od miejsca zasadzki. Za plecami słyszał przybliżający się terkot wypatrującego go helikoptera. Nie miał pojęcia, jak właściwie zdołał wystrzelić tamtą strzałę z wystarczającą siłą, by doleciała aż do wysokości szóstego piętra i zaczepiła się o gzyms dachu. Chyba tylko dzięki krążącej w jego żyłach adrenalinie. Zmodyfikowana Oneida Kestrel, której używał, na szczęście go nie zawiodła i właściwie zrobiła całą robotę za niego, chociaż nawet nie był w stanie naciągnąć do końca cięciwy. Mocno odczuł koszt tego desperackiego ruchu. Był przekonany, że dzisiaj z pewnością nie zdoła wystrzelić już żadnej strzały.

Przeskakując z dachu na dach, zdołał zostawić pościg nieco w tyle. Zatrzymał się raptownie przy krawędzi, gdy zauważył, że od kolejnego budynku dzieli go zdecydowanie zbyt duża przestrzeń.

I w tym momencie padło na niego światło reflektora helikoptera. Maszyna zawisła nisko nad jego głową niczym jakiś złowrogi, mitologiczny potwór.

— Tu SCPD — rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk z głośnika. — Rzuć broń, w przeciwnym wypadku...

Nawet nie słuchał dalej. Wiedział, że w helikopterze prawdopodobnie siedzi policyjny snajper, który w przeciwieństwie do Lance'a nie zawaha się przed strzałem.

Wciąż miał przy sobie strzałę z liną, której użył, żeby uciec z zaułku za hotelem — ostatnią tego typu, jaka mu pozostała. Wyciągnął ją niezgrabnie z kołczana lewą ręką i w biegu zaczepił pomiędzy dwiema znajdującymi się blisko siebie antenami, tuż u ich podstawy, mając nadzieję, że cała ta konstrukcja wytrzyma jego ciężar. A potem, nie zatrzymując się nawet na moment, połączył linę z majdanem łuku i skoczył. Przeczuwał, że nie zdoła miękko wylądować.

Kula z karabinu snajperskiego śmignęła tuż nad jego głową, ale nawet nie miał czasu się tym przejmować. Bardziej absorbowało go, żeby nie wypuścić łuku z ręki. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zjechać po linie i przy okazji nie zabić, chociaż boleśnie obił sobie żebra, gdy przy lądowaniu uderzył o krawędź kontenera ze śmieciami.

Odpiął łuk i rzucił się do ucieczki, ignorując wezwania załogi helikoptera, która ponownie nawoływała go do poddania się. Pomiędzy budynkami trudniej było im go dostrzec, ale na poziomie ulicy znajdowały się inne zagrożenia. Gdy wypadł zza rogu, drogę zajechał mu radiowóz. Mało brakowało, aby go potrącił. Oliver z trudem odzyskał równowagę, opierając się o maskę. Kątem oka zauważył wlepione w niego spojrzenia przechodniów, którzy przystanęli po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, widząc, co się dzieje. Widocznie jakimś cudem umknęło im, że podczas policyjnej obławy powinni zostać w domu. Na ich twarzach dało się dostrzec różne emocje — zdumienie, strach, niedowierzanie. I ani odrobiny życzliwości czy współczucia dla ściganego jak zaszczute zwierzę łucznika, który jeszcze niedawno był ich bohaterem. Oliverowi przemknęło przez myśl, że to wszystko jest w jakiś niepokojący sposób podobne do sytuacji z wczoraj. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby ktoś zginął od przypadkowej kuli tylko dlatego, że policja za wszelką cenę chciała go dopaść. Musiał ich stąd odciągnąć. Natychmiast wykonał w tył zwrot, jeszcze zanim funkcjonariusze zdołali wyskoczyć z samochodu.

Miał dostatecznie dobre rozeznanie w poplątanym labiryncie uliczek znajdujących się w okolicy, by klucząc i korzystając z sobie tylko znanych skrótów, zniknąć z oczu pogoni. Wpadł na jedno z podwórek, przebiegł je na przełaj i przyczaił się za garażem, ostatnim w długim szpalerze. Opuścił głowę, opierając się o ścianę i próbując wyrównać oddech. Siły jeszcze zupełnie go nie opuściły, ale ta jedna noc dostarczyła mu już wystarczająco wiele wrażeń. Cieszył się, że nie ma z nim Roya; chłopak z pewnością nie zasługiwał na to, by znaleźć się w środku takiego piekła. Naprawdę, tym razem niewiele brakowało, by...

Zbyt przedwcześnie pozwolił sobie na myśl, że chyba udało mu się zgubić pościg. Z błędu wyprowadził go okrzyk, który rozległ się gdzieś z wysokości drugiego piętra jednej z kamienic otaczających podwórze:

— Tam, tam jest! Tam się schował!

Ktoś najwyraźniej wskazywał właśnie drogę policji. Oliver nie miał pojęcia, że został wcześniej dostrzeżony. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie słowa Lance'a, który ostrzegał go, że całe miasto zwróci się przeciwko niemu, i przez moment poczuł się równie bezradnie jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz znalazł się na brzegu Lian Yu. Nie pierwszy raz go ścigano; niejednokrotnie zastawiano na niego pułapki. Ale istniała pewna subtelna różnica. Zwykli ludzie na ogół sympatyzowali z mścicielem. Teraz wszyscy go znienawidzili i chcieli zobaczyć jego upadek.

Rzucił łuk na dach garażu i sam wspiął się na niego, zresztą tylko dzięki temu, że obok zalegały jakieś skrzynie, od których mógł się odbić. Gdyby nie to, chyba nie zdołałby się wdrapać na tę niezbyt wysoką konstrukcję i wpadłby, w najgłupszy możliwy sposób. W biegu podniósł łuk i przeskoczył na drugą stronę muru przylegającego do tyłu garaży, zyskując tym samym nieco przewagi nad funkcjonariuszami, którzy wpadli na podwórko.

Trzeba było całego jego sprytu i umiejętności, by znów udało mu się zostawić pogoń nieco w tyle. Wiedział, kiedy się ukryć, a kiedy rzucić do ucieczki. Zmylił tropy i w chwili, gdy policja szukała go jeszcze w ciasnych uliczkach pomiędzy budynkami mieszkalnymi, on mknął już ile sił w nogach drogą pożarową wiodącą wzdłuż torów kolejowych. Po lewej stronie miał wysoki płot, po prawej kilka niewysokich, opuszczonych o tej porze budynków przemysłowych — magazyny, jakiś warsztat, drukarnię... Niestety, ta trasa kończyła się na dużym, otwartym parkingu. Oliver zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Próba pokonania go na przełaj wiązałaby się ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. W pewnym oddaleniu, na prawo, wznosił się dość wysoki, przeszklony biurowiec, ale dalej znajdowały się same niskie, rzadko rozrzucone zabudowania — nie zdołałby się tam schować przed helikopterem, który, sądząc po narastającym posępnym terkocie, znów nadciągał w jego kierunku. Światło reflektora maszyny mogło dosięgnąć go w każdej chwili. Co gorsza, znów słyszał wycie zbliżających się policyjnych syren i uświadomił sobie, że odetną mu wszystkie drogi ucieczki z parkingu. Poza jedną. Pobiegł wzdłuż płotu oddzielającego plac od torów — miał zbyt dużą wysokość, by łatwo dało się go przesadzić, ale ogrodzenie w pewnym miejscu się urywało i zaczynała się tam siatka. Jeszcze niedawno przy jednym ze słupków znajdowała się sporej wielkości dziura. Miał nadzieję, że jej nie załatali.  
W chwili gdy na parking z wyciem syren wjechały radiowozy, był już po drugiej stronie i przekradał się pod stojącymi na bocznicy kolejowej długimi szpalerami wagonów towarowych. Jak najdalej od obławy.

* * *

— Pozwoliłeś mu uciec, Lance! — awanturował się Stein. — Zawsze sprzyjałeś temu psychopacie, ale teraz przesadziłeś! Gdy tylko dowie się o tym komisarz...

— Uważaj na słowa — warknął Quentin. Ten człowiek działał mu na nerwy. Zapomniał chyba, że Lance był teraz od niego wyższy stopniem. I to on mógł złożyć na niego skargę, bo wykazał się niesubordynacją. — Dla twojej wiadomości, Stein: martwego człowieka nie można postawić przed sądem.

Dowódca SWAT, wciąż kipiąc z wściekłości, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w kierunku opancerzonej furgonetki. Lance tylko spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem; i bez jego udziału cała ta obława przypominała krzątaninę pensjonariuszy domu wariatów. Radiowozy jeździły we wszystkich kierunkach, wyjąc syrenami i strasząc Bogu ducha winnych mieszkańców, którzy nie do końca wiedzieli, co się właściwie dzieje. Załodze helikoptera jakimś cudem udało się stracić z oczu mściciela, a potem nie zdołali go już namierzyć. Arrow nie był głupi; wiedział, że na dachach zostałby łatwo dostrzeżony i dlatego zwiał w ciasne uliczki. Ostatnia nadzieja tkwiła w tym, że jednostki naziemne zdołały go tam osaczyć. Ale Lance miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że łucznik zdołał wyślizgnąć się i z tej pułapki.

Przez jakiś czas siedział w swoim samochodzie, słuchając na przemian raportów, które nadpływały z policyjnego radia i tych składanych na żywo, dostarczanych mu na bieżąco przez policjantów zbierających relacje od świadków i pracujących na miejscu zdarzenia w hotelu. Dzięki dzisiejszej akcji Arrowa przynajmniej odkryli kryjówkę Bratvy, o której wcześniej nie mieli pojęcia. Zawsze był to jakiś plus.

Upłynęło jeszcze dobre pół godziny, nim wreszcie obok jego auta zatrzymał się Ford detektywów O'Briana i Jonesa. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że na jego tylnym siedzeniu nie znajdował się ani jeden zakuty w kajdanki łucznik, można było spokojnie założyć, że ponieśli porażkę.

— Znaleźliście coś? — zapytał jednak dla porządku Lance, gdy do niego podeszli.

O'Brian, który tradycyjnie się nie odzywał, zrobił jeszcze bardziej ponurą minę niż zwykle. Jones tylko pokręcił głową i odpowiedział za nich obydwu:

— Tylko trochę krwi na gzymsie. I w paru innych miejscach. Dziwne, bo nie wydawało się, żeby któremuś z naszych udało się go postrzelić. W każdym razie zbytnio go to nie spowolniło. Przepadł jak kamień w wodę przy magazynach kolejowych. — Zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem dodał: — To dość zastanawiające, kapitanie.

— Co takiego? — mruknął Lance z roztargnieniem.

— Zmasakrował Ruskich, a Culebras zupełnie olał, chociaż też byli tam na miejscu. Czegoś od nich chce, inaczej tak by nie ryzował, tylko się gdzieś przyczaił...

Lance przypomniał sobie nazwisko, które rzucił Zakapturzony. Kowaliow. Możliwe, że warto było sprawdzić i ten trop.

— Co dalej, kapitanie? — zapytał Jones. — To znaczy, teoretycznie ma czas do świtu, żeby się poddać, ale...

— Jutro z samego rana zgarniecie Roya Harpera i przywieziecie go na przesłuchanie.

Jones spojrzał na niego z pewnym zaintrygowaniem. Na pewno już zastanawiał się, dlaczego Harper miałby mieć coś wspólnego z zamaskowanym mścicielem. Chłopak w kolizji z prawem znajdował się wprawdzie dość często — przynajmniej do niedawna — ale był tylko drobnym kieszonkowcem, któremu od czasu do czasu zdarzało się popełnić jakieś poważniejsze wykroczenie.

— A ta dziewczyna, kapitanie? — O'Brian niespodziewanie postanowił zabrać głos. — Nic mocnego na nią wprawdzie nie mamy, ale gdyby ją trochę postraszyć...

— Nią sam się zajmę — odparł Lance zdawkowo.

* * *

Pociąg towarowy toczył się niespiesznie, jakby rozmyślnie leniwie; sądząc po kierunku, mógł jechać w stronę Central City. W tym tempie dotarcie tam zajęłoby chyba z miesiąc, chociaż Oliver przypuszczał, że skład jednak trochę przyspieszy, gdy minie już liczne podmiejskie rozjazdy. Perspektywa wydostania się w ten sposób ze Starling przez ulotną chwilę wydawała się nawet kusząca. Zastanawiał się, jak zareagowałby Barry, gdyby nagle pojawił się u niego na progu. Czy w imię łączącej ich przyjaźni ukryłby poszukiwanego uciekiniera, bez względu na wszystko? Czy śledził, co działo się teraz w Starling, czy może był uwikłany w swoje własne problemy? Oliver miał nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował się zaangażować. Flash w przeciwieństwie do niego stał się prawdziwym bohaterem i najlepiej, by nie łączono go z kimś o tak parszywej reputacji jak Arrow.

Śmiertelnie wyczerpany, osunął się po ścianie wagonu i usiadł, by chwilę odpocząć. Trzymając się za ramię, wsłuchiwał się w miarowy, usypiający stukot kół. Bolało jak diabli, ale teraz, gdy wreszcie się nie ruszał, cierpienie osiągnęło stabilny poziom. W jego prywatnym rankingu kwalifikował się on jako akceptowalny. Ostatecznie wiele razy bywało z nim dużo gorzej. Wszelkimi siłami starał się nie poddać znużeniu, chociaż głowa sama mu opadała. Musiał wysiąść w odpowiednim miejscu, co zważywszy na tempo jazdy pociągu, nie powinno mu sprawić większych trudności. Potem będzie musiał przewędrować pieszo co najmniej pół mili, zanim dotrze do swojego motoru. Kolejne pół mili przekradania się przez uliczki, zaułki i podwórka, wciąż z tkwiącą gdzieś w tyle głowy myślą, że jeżeli tylko znów ktoś go dostrzeże, ponownie będzie miał na karku całą policję Starling City. Potem musiał jeszcze jakoś wrócić do swojej kryjówki w elektrociepłowni, zanim na dobre zastanie go świt.

Dotrwanie do kolejnego dnia nie wydawało się tak trudne od czasów Lian Yu...

* * *

_c.d.n._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst częściowo sprawdzony trybem auto-bety, a częściowo przez Merryloon, za co jej serdecznie dziękuję.

Roy wyszedł z domu i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku przystanku. Lekko mżyło, więc założył na głowę kaptur bluzy i zapiął skórzaną kurtkę, którą na siebie zarzucił. Był trochę spóźniony, ale miał jeszcze szansę złapać swój autobus. O tej porze jeździły, jak chciały — często utykały w korkach, więc nawet rozkłady podawały tylko orientacyjną godzinę przyjazdu. Niestety, jego własny samochód nie nadawał się obecnie do użytku. Musiał wymienić tylne łożyska i klocki hamulcowe. Kupił już części, ale zwyczajnie brakowało mu czasu. Praca, choć na niepełny etat, i jego drugie „zajęcie", po nocach, pochłaniało go niemal w całości.

Wszystko to jednak zeszło na dalszy plan w obliczu obecnych wydarzeń. Roy nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak Oliver mógł tak po prostu zniknąć bez słowa, żeby samemu zmierzyć się z całym tym koszmarem. Stanowili przecież jeden zespół. Nigdy by go nie opuścili! A pomimo to postanowił ich wystawić. Kolejny raz. Byłby na niego wściekły, gdyby nie to, że tak bardzo się martwił. Oliver stał się dla niego kimś więcej niż mentorem; Roy traktował go jak swojego starszego brata. Nigdy nie miał rodzeństwa, więc ta więź była dla niego zupełnie wyjątkowa. Poza tym łączyła ich Thea. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co mógłby jej powiedzieć, gdyby Oliverowi coś się stało.

Wczoraj Felicity bezskutecznie usiłowała go namierzyć. Obydwaj z Digiem stali jej nad głową, nie bardzo pomagając. Później szukanie Olivera stało się niepotrzebne, bo zaczęły spływać pierwsze doniesienia, że SCPD prowadzi szeroko zakrojoną obławę na mściciela. Roy nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, gdy usłyszał te komunikaty. Pewnie gdyby był sam, wyszedłby z kryjówki jak ostatni idiota, zapominając o wcześniej złożonym Oliverowi przyrzeczeniu, i został zatrzymany przez policję zanim w ogóle dotarłby do dolnego miasta, gdzie widziano Arrowa. Powstrzymał go Dig.

— Roy, co zamieszasz zrobić? — zapytał z zimnym spokojem, gdy chłopak już sięgał po swój kostium, nie bacząc na to, że pokazanie się w nim dzisiaj w Starling byłoby równoznaczne z przyczepieniem sobie do pleców celu strzelniczego.

— Nie wiem. Cokolwiek — wyrzucił z siebie. — Ale nie zamierzam siedzieć tu jak...

— Nie jesteś w stanie w żaden sposób mu pomóc — powiedział Dig. — Cała ta dzielnica jest odcięta i roi się w niej od policji. Czy nam się to podoba, czy nie, Oliver jest teraz zdany wyłącznie na siebie. Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli go stamtąd wyciągnąć, ale po prostu nie ma na to szans — stwierdził ponuro.

Dig myślał jak żołnierz; potrafił ocenić prawdopodobieństwo powodzenia misji i wiedział, kiedy należy zrezygnować. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to porzucenie towarzysza broni na pastwę wroga. Roy w głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że John miał rację. Własna bezradność doprowadzała go jednak do szału. Nienawidził sytuacji, w której nie posiadał absolutnie żadnej kontroli nad tym, co się wokół niego działo. Kolejna bliska mu osoba znajdowała się na prostej drodze do samozagłady. A on znów stał z boku i miał się pogodzić z tym, że w żaden sposób nie może jej powstrzymać. Pewnie dlatego zareagował impulsywnie i powiedział Digowi parę przykrych słów, odreagowując w ten sposób swoją frustrację. Teraz myślał o tym ze wstydem. Sytuację uratowała Felicity. Odwróciła się na kręconym krześle i, co było dla niej nietypowe, podniosła głos:

— Możecie przestać?! — niemal krzyknęła, dławiąc narastającą kłótnię w zarodku. — Roy, zaklinam cię na wszystkie świętości, nie rób tego, co chcesz zrobić — dodała błagalnie, nerwowo obracając w palcach swój wisiorek. — Wystarczy, że umieram ze strachu o Olivera, nie chcę jeszcze dodatkowo zamartwiać się o ciebie.  
Był pewien, że do końca życia nie zapomni tamtych kilkudziesięciu minut, spędzonych na pełnym napięcia śledzeniu kolejno pojawiających się informacji. Bał się usłyszeć policyjne komunikaty i jednocześnie na nie wyczekiwał. Wreszcie nadeszła wiadomość, że pościg zgubił Arrowa w pobliżu magazynów kolejowych. Podobno ledwo zdołał się wymknąć.

A teraz... Teraz w mieście nie mówiło się praktycznie o niczym innym. W każdej zasłyszanej rozmowie przewijała się wzmianka o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Dla mieszkańców Starling polowanie na wyjętego spod prawa łucznika stało się czymś w rodzaju nowego reality show. Wystarczyły zaledwie dwa dni, by Arrow przestał być bohaterem. Gazety prześcigały się w co barwniejszych określeniach. Szaleniec. Morderca. Psychopata. Roy nie mógł tego znieść. Gdy rano włączył na chwilę telewizor i zobaczył na ekranie zdjęcie Zakapturzonego, opatrzone podpisem „poszukiwany", wydawało mu się, że śni. Lada dzień mogli wyznaczyć nagrodę za jego głowę. Co gorsza, wyobraźnia co chwilę podsuwała mu widok Olivera zastrzelonego przez policyjnego snajpera.

Był tak pogrążony we własnych, ponurych myślach, że w pierwszym momencie nie dotarło do niego, że ktoś go zaczepił.

— Roy Harper?

Zatrzymał się i powoli odwrócił, zerkając na mężczyznę opartego o zaparkowany przy chodniku samochód. Miał pociągłą twarz i wystające kości policzkowe. Głęboko osadzone oczy spoglądały uważnie i jakby lekko kpiąco. Bez wątpienia znał tego faceta, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd.

— A kto pyta?

— Detektyw Francis Jones, SCPD, wydział kryminalny. — Mignął mu przed oczami wyciągniętą z kieszeni płaszcza odznaką.

Nagle coś zaskoczyło w jego umyśle. Oczywiście, że go kojarzył, bo Jones zwinął go kiedyś za jakąś drobną kradzież. Może dlatego od razu się zjeżył.

— Czego ode mnie chcecie? — warknął Roy, zerkając na niego spode łba. — Nic nie zrobiłem.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że za kierownicą samochodu siedział drugi mężczyzna, pewnie partner Jonesa. Nietrudno było się domyślić, kto ich tu przysłał i dlaczego.

Detektyw tylko uniósł jedną brew, przyglądając mu się z irytującym spokojem.

— Gdzie się tak spieszysz, Harper? Chyba nie do jakiejś uczciwej pracy?

— Zdziwiłbyś się... detektywie.

— No to się trochę spóźnisz.

Nie spuszczając z niego oka wyciągnął rękę i otworzył szeroko tylne drzwi samochodu zapraszającym gestem.

— Pójdziesz po dobroci, Harper, czy trzeba cię będzie skuć? — zapytał uprzejmie Jones.

Roy jeszcze raz łypnął na niego ponuro spod kaptura czerwonej bluzy i, nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni, wzruszył ramionami. Nic na niego nie mieli. Mogli mu zrobić przeszukanie w domu, też by niczego nie znaleźli, nawet jednego grotu, żadnej oderwanej lotki. Wprawdzie przez jakiś czas trzymał pod swoim łóżkiem łuk refleksyjny i kołczan ze strzałami, bo dość intensywnie trenował, próbując poprawić swoją celność, ale niedawno odniósł go z powrotem do kryjówki. A skoro tak, to nie miał żadnego powodu się stawiać. Bez oporu wsiadł więc do nieoznakowanego policyjnego radiowozu.

* * *

— Dzień dobry, panno Smoak.

Felicity, kompletnie zaskoczona, drgnęła nerwowo. Klucz do mieszkania wyleciał jej z dłoni i spadł pod nogi, uderzając o betonowy podest z głośnym, metalicznym brzękiem. Odwróciła się gwałtownym ruchem, zaplątując jednocześnie w swój pasek od torebki, która zleciała jej z ramienia. Zdołała ją złapać, ale o mało co nie upuściła przy tym torby z laptopem. Cofnąwszy się o krok, weszła obcasem na klucze i zachwiała, cudem odzyskując równowagę, uczepiwszy się futryny. Poprawiła przekrzywione okulary i uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, ujrzawszy stojącą za nią osobę. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że wygląda to jak uśmiech, a nie jak jakiś dziwny, nerwowy grymas.

— To pan, detektywie Lance. To znaczy, teraz jest pan kapitanem. To nie jest przypadek, że spotykam pana pod drzwiami swojego domu piętnaście po siódmej, prawda? — zapytała nieco markotnie.

— Nie, to nie przypadek — odparł zdawkowo.

Albo jej się wydawało, albo przyglądał się jej jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem. Zważywszy na jej wcześniejszy pokaz, może było to nawet uzasadnione. Schyliła się po klucze, by zyskać nieco na czasie i odezwała się niepewnym tonem:

— Tak właściwie to właśnie wychodzę do pracy i...

— Wolisz rozmawiać tutaj, czy na komendzie? — zagadnął Lance konwersacyjnym tonem. — Zdecyduj się, Felicity, bo drugi raz nie zapytam.

Felicity zdecydowała się w mgnieniu oka.

— Niech pan wejdzie, kapitanie.

Nawet bez większych problemów udało jej się trafić kluczem w dziurkę i otworzyć zamek. Naprawdę mocno zaczęła się denerwować dopiero wtedy, gdy kapitan przekroczył próg jej mieszkania. Wślizgnęła się za nim i zamknęła drzwi, czując jak jej serce obija się o żebra niczym śmiertelnie przerażony ptak w klatce. Jak automat odłożyła na szafkę torebkę i torbę z laptopem, nerwowo popatrując na Lance'a. Policjant omiótł wzrokiem wnętrze dość przestronnego salonu, połączonego z aneksem kuchennym. Felicity miała wrażenie, że dosłownie skanuje pomieszczenie, i dostrzega wszystko, począwszy od kubka z niedopitą kawą, pozostawionego na stoliku przed kanapą, po lekko chylącą się ku upadkowi ogromną palmę, stojącą w kącie, która nie przewracała się zupełnie tylko dlatego, że opierała się o ścianę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dłuższy moment na plakacie „Robina z Sherwood" z Jasonem Connerym, wiszącym nad telewizorem. Boże, jak on na nią spojrzał...! Felicity poczuła, że na jej policzki wypływa lekki rumieniec. Co mogła poradzić na to, że uwielbiała ten serial? I to na długo zanim poznała współczesny odpowiednik Robin Hooda. Na szczęście Lance powstrzymał się od komentarza. Felicity miała nadzieję, że nie zajrzy do jej sypialni — po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi wisiał plakat z Guyem Williamsem — jedyną słuszną wersją Zorro.

Szybko jednak okazało się, że kapitan nie pofatygował się do niej osobiście po to tylko, by dyskutować o jej gustach filmowych.

— Wiesz, dlaczego tu przyszedłem, Felicity.

— Nie sądzi pan chyba, kapitanie, że ukrywam u siebie Arrowa? — wystrzeliła głupio i bez namysłu.

— Przemknęło mi to przez myśl.

To oświadczenie sprawiło, że Felicity, która dotychczas lekko opierała się o kuchenny stół, poczuła nagłą potrzebę, by usiąść. Wyciągnęła rękę i wymacawszy krzesło, odsunęła je, a potem powoli na nie opadła, nie spuszczając oka z kapitana. Lance podszedł bliżej i zajął miejsce po jej lewej ręce. Już sam ten widok wystarczył, by poczuła jak krew w jej żyłach ścina się w lód. Była przekonana, że kapitan dawno ich rozpracował i wie nie tylko o kryjówce pod „Verdantem", ale zna też prawdziwą tożsamość Arrowa. Przez moment była gotowa przyznać się do wszystkiego. Nawet do tego, że kiedyś wyniosła z Queen Consolidated nikomu niepotrzebny, stary zasilacz, zalegający w magazynie. Akurat koniecznie potrzebowała takiego modelu, bo nowsze nie pasowały do płyty głównej w komputerze, który składała. Podmieniła go więc z tym, który się przepalił, przekonując się, że nie zrobiła nic złego. Urządzenie i tak poszłoby na śmietnik przy czyszczeniu magazynu, niezależnie od tego czy było jeszcze sprawne czy nie.

Gdyby tak Lance'owi chodziło tylko o głupi zasilacz!

— Zanim pan zapyta, kapitanie, to od razu odpowiem, że nie wiem, gdzie jest Arrow — powiedziała, próbując zdławić strach. Przytomniejsza część jej umysłu podpowiadała, że gdyby miał przeciwko niej jakieś mocne dowody, to ta rozmowa nie tak by wyglądała. Nauczona doświadczeniem starannie zacierała swoje ślady, tak by sytuacja sprzed niemal dwóch lat, gdy została przyłapana, nigdy się nie powtórzyła.

— Może cię to zaskoczy, ale nawet ci wierzę — oświadczył kapitan.

— Pan mówi po-poważnie? — Obawiała się, że miała niezbyt mądry wyraz twarzy.

— Nasz wspólny znajomy ma tendencję do tego, by znikać, gdy sprawy idą nie po jego myśli. I porzucania osób, które pokładają w niego zaufanie, prawda?  
Felicity milczała, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Tak właściwie, to czego pan ode mnie oczekuje, kapitanie? — zapytała wreszcie. — Chce mnie pan nastraszyć?

— Gdybym chciał cię nastraszyć, zacząłbym od poinformowania, że za hakerstwo grozi ci do dwudziestu lat więzienia — odparł spokojnie Lance.

Jej twarz gwałtownie pobladła. Wyznała kiedyś Laurel, że właściwie to woli nawet nie wiedzieć, jaka jest odpowiedzialność karna za to, czym zajmowała się „hobbistycznie" — wyglądało na to, że zupełnie słusznie. Faktycznie, wolałaby nie wiedzieć.

— Wczoraj prawie go dopadliśmy — podjął Lance.

— Jak pan zdefiniuje „prawie"?

— Macie na podsłuchu policyjne radio, więc dobrze wiesz, że mało brakowało, a Arrow leżałby teraz w kostnicy. Jak myślisz, jak długo uda mu się jeszcze oszukiwać los? Może nam się wymknąć raz i drugi, ale w końcu zabraknie mu szczęścia.

— To był... wypadek. On nigdy nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić — wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem. Nawet gdyby Lance nie spojrzał na nią z pewnym politowaniem, i tak wiedziałaby, że palnęła głupotę. Zamordowani przez mściciela kryminaliści bez wątpienia byli osobami, które Arrow chciał skrzywdzić. Podobnie jak spora część przestępców, obecnie przebywająca w celach w Iron Heights, która miała wątpliwą przyjemność odczuć, jak bardzo bolesne jest nadzianie się na strzałę Zakapturzonego. — Nikogo, kto na to nie zasługiwał — poprawiła się szybko, kładąc nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa. — Pan chyba nie wierzy, że Arrow zabił tę kobietę celowo?

— Nie, nie wierzę. Ale jak mam stwierdzić, co się naprawdę stało? Na świadka go nie wezwę. Mógłby złożyć zeznanie, ale jak się pod nim podpisze? Swoim pseudonimem? — zapytał z lekką kpiną. — Poza tym Arrow jest mordercą — szkoda, że trzeba było jeszcze tej tragedii, żeby stało się jasne, że to nie może dłużej trwać. Nikt nie powinien stać ponad prawem... Albo działać poza nim i nazywać to sprawiedliwością.

— A... próbuje pan przekonać mnie, czy siebie? — wyraziła ostrożnie wątpliwość.

— Ile masz lat, Felicity? — zapytał nagle Lance.

— Dwadzieścia sześć — odparła, zbyt zaskoczona, by rzucić jakiś niepoważny komentarz, że kobiet się o wiek nie pyta.

— Aileen Finley miała niewiele więcej, dwadzieścia osiem.

Pokręciła głową; jej długie włosy, związane w koński ogon, ześlizgnęły się na ramię, na co w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi. Widziała już, do czego zmierza.

— Sądzę, że żaden wiek nie jest dobry na umieranie, niezależnie czy ma się dwadzieścia osiem, czterdzieści osiem czy siedemdziesiąt osiem lat. Moja babcia miała tyle, gdy odeszła. I bardzo nie chciała umierać, chociaż była mocno schorowana... — urwała na moment, zastawiając się jak najlepiej ubrać w słowa to, co chciała powiedzieć. Dlaczego tak trudno było się skupić przy tym człowieku? — Ja... Ja myślę, że Arrow też jest w pewien sposób ofiarą. Ofiarą okoliczności. Przecież on chciał pomóc tym ludziom... To do niego strzelali... Równie dobrze to on mógł zginąć tamtej nocy... On chce tylko pomagać... — Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że bredzi. Co gorsza, w wersji, jaką przedstawia Lance'owi to wszystko brzmiało zupełnie idiotycznie. Była jednak zbyt zdenerwowana i poruszona; coś dławiło ją w gardle, powodując, że do oczu cisnęły się łzy bezradności, nie pozwalając jej tego wytłumaczyć lepiej. Poza tym nie mogła mu przecież powiedzieć o innych rzeczach, które robił Oliver, wykorzystując część majątku Queenów, która mu pozostała. Nie był już miliarderem, ale milioner wciąż posiadał wystarczająco wiele, by móc hojnie wesprzeć różne fundacje, które pomagały stanąć na nogi ludziom poszkodowanym przez trzęsienie ziemi. Sponsorował też program, który miał pomóc przekwalifikować się stoczniowcom i innym robotnikom fizycznym, umożliwiając im zdobycie pracy w nowym zawodzie. Poparł pomysł Laurel, by otworzyć punkt darmowych porad prawnych w Glades. Felicity nie znała szczegółów, bo projekt był dość świeży. Podobno coś takiego praktykował jakiś znajomy prawnik Laurel z Nowego Jorku. Raz na miesiąc jego biuro było otwarte dla wszystkich potrzebujących. Może kiedyś misja Olivera bardziej przypominała obłąkańczą krucjatę niż cokolwiek innego, ale dawno już przerodziła się w coś _więcej_. Tak jak Arrow z mściciela stał się bohaterem, tak Queen zmienił się z osoby nie przejmującej się nikim i niczym w świadomego społecznie obywatela. Naturalnie Lance nigdy nie mógł się o tym wszystkim dowiedzieć.

Wyraz twarzy kapitana był trudny do zinterpretowania. Nagle Felicity ponownie nawiedziła ta straszna myśl, że on już wie... Że wcale nie szuka po omacku, tylko zmierza do jednego, konkretnego celu, a listu gończego za Oliverem Queenem nie wystawił tylko dlatego, że nie można nikogo oskarżyć na podstawie domysłów.  
— Przyszło ci do głowy, że teraz już nikt może nie chcieć jego pomocy? Niezależnie od tego, co by nie zrobił? — zapytał Lance. W jego głosie nie było słychać zaciętości ani nienawiści, jaką długo przejawiał w stosunku do mściciela. Brzmiało to raczej jak suche, żeby nie powiedzieć beznamiętne stwierdzenie faktu. — Są tylko dwa wyjścia — albo się podda, albo zginie. Jeżeli uda ci się go znaleźć szybciej, niż nam, możesz mu to powiedzieć. Do widzenia. — To pożegnanie brzmiało tak, jakby dawał do zrozumienia, że wkrótce zobaczą się na komendzie w pokoju przesłuchań.

Dopiero gdy wyszedł, Felicity uświadomiła sobie, że właściwie powinien ją aresztować. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Pewnie tylko po to, żeby ją śledzić. Liczył na to, że się wygłupi i zaprowadzi go prosto do kryjówki Arrowa. Uświadomiła sobie, że „Verdant" był chwilowo spalony jako miejsce spotkań. Zaraz potem uderzyła ją pełna niepokoju myśl o Roya. Przecież Lance dobrze wiedział, że chłopak blisko współpracuje z Arrowem. Miała dość paskudne przeczucie, że w jego przypadku nie skończyło się zwykłej rozmowie...

Próbując opanować nerwy, zaczęła się zastanawiać, co może zrobić. Zegar, wiszący na ścianie w części kuchennej tykał głośno, przypominając jej, że jest już potwornie spóźniona do pracy, ale jakoś nie potrafiła się tym przejąć. Z pewnością ostatnim, co powinna uczynić, było chwycenie za swój telefon komórkowy i zadzwonienie do Diga. John był z ich grona jedyną osobą, której policja nie wiązała bezpośrednio z Arrowem; jeżeli numer Felicity znajdował się na podsłuchu, od razu naprowadziłaby SCPD na jego trop. Trochę sztywno podniosła się z krzesła, przeszła do sypialni i nieco drżącymi rękami otworzyła szufladę swojego biurka. Korzystając z awaryjnego telefonu wysłała esemesa do Diga. Następnie do Laurel. A potem... Potem musiała jeszcze umówić wizytę w warsztacie samochodowym.

* * *

— Nie chce nic gadać — powiedział Jones, przystając obok Lance'a, który z kamienną twarzą przyglądał się Harperowi przez lustro weneckie. Chłopak siedział za stołem w pokoju przesłuchań i z obojętną miną wpatrywał się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt na przeciwległej ścianie, stukając palcami w blat. — Nabrał wody w usta. Jest pan pewien, kapitanie, że...

— Jestem.

— Ma u nas sporą kartotekę, ale faktycznie, ostatnio niczym nie podpadł. Sąsiedzi czasami widują go, jak wraca nad ranem, ale nie skarżyli się. Żadnych awantur. Staruszka z trzeciego piętra jest nim wręcz zachwycona, bo często pomaga jej wnosić zakupy. No i o dziwo pracuje tam, gdzie mówił, u mechanika na Parks Street. Co on ma wspólnego z Arrowem? — zapytał Jones zaintrygowany. — Poza tym, rzecz jasna, że łucznik uratował mu kiedyś życie.

— Ten czerwony kaptur nic ci nie mówi? — mruknął Lance.

Detektyw przez moment przyglądał się bluzie Harpera. Nagle w jego oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia.

— Pan mówi poważnie? To jest Arsenal? Taki gówniarz?

Quentin nieznacznie skinął głową. Znał Jonesa na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie obwieści tego natychmiast prasie.

— Pan wie kim jest Arrow. — To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

— Co innego wiedzieć albo podejrzewać, a co innego to udowodnić — odpowiedział Lance wymijająco.

— Sądzi pan, że aresztowanie dzieciaka wywabi go to z kryjówki?

— Możliwe.

— Może trzeba było też zatrzymać tę dziewczynę?

Quentin tylko pokręcił głową.

— Lepiej ją obserwować. Prędzej czy później zrobi jakiś błąd, może nawet nas do niego doprowadzi...

W spojrzeniu Jonesa łatwo dało się wyczytać, co sobie pomyślał. Wiele kobiet ciągnęło do niebezpiecznych typów, nawet jeżeli byli to seryjni mordercy. Quentin niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się co sprawiło, że panna Smoak zaczęła pomagać Zakapturzonemu. Jeżeli faktycznie stało za tym jakieś uczucie, to serdecznie współczuł tej dziewczynie. To się nie mogło skończyć dobrze. Coś o tym wiedział. W końcu Arrow był uczuciowo zaangażowany w związek z jego córką... A raczej na zmianę z jego dwiema córkami. To było tak popieprzone, że jego umysł w ogóle wzbraniał się przed próbą analizowania tych relacji. Przez moment dał się ponieść fali gniewu i naprawdę zapragnął, by zamknęli go w Azylu Arkham w najciemniejszej celi. Najlepiej pozbawionej okien. Z daleka od jego córek, a zwłaszcza od Laurel. Po chwili jednak się opamiętał. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by mieszać powody osobiste z zawodowymi. Laurel i Sara były ostatecznie dorosłe, a on nie ścigał go za to, że złamał serce jednej jego córki, a drugą uwiódł.

Miał teraz jednak ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż zastanawianie się nad tym jak wyglądało życie uczuciowe zamaskowanego mściciela. Zwłaszcza, że cała sytuacja prezentowała się, krótko mówiąc, źle. Tak jak przypuszczał, Arrow urwał się nie tylko policji, ale i swoim sojusznikom. Pewnie łudził się nadzieją, że chociaż częściowo ich w ten sposób ochroni. I tak każdemu z nich groziło najmarniej po dwadzieścia pięć lat za współpracę.

Musiał trochę postraszyć pannę Smoak, żeby sprowokować ją do jakiegoś działania, ale głębi ducha wątpił, czy przyniesie to wymierne rezultaty. Arrow już wcześniej udowodnił, że potrafi się bardzo skutecznie schować jeśli nie chciał, żeby go znaleziono.

Prosto od Felicity pojechał na komendę główną, gdzie stracił blisko godzinę na tłumaczeniu się przed górą, dlaczego wczorajsza obława zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Swoimi poczynaniami Arrow dał broń do ręki wszystkim przeciwnikom Lance'a. Gdyby siedział w ukryciu, Quentin miałby jeszcze jakieś pole manewru. Ale nie, nie tylko wylazł z kryjówki, ale jeszcze kolejny raz miał czelność wymknął się z policyjnej obławy, robiąc z funkcjonariuszy idiotów. Padły boleśnie przewidywalne argumenty. O zgubnych skutkach układania się z bandytą i o stwarzanym przez niego śmiertelnym zagrożeniu dla cywilów. Stein triumfował. Ale tylko do momentu, gdy Quentin oświadczył, że w trybie awaryjnym przywraca Specjalny Oddział Pościgowy. A ten składał się z czterdziestki ludzi, którzy zostali osobiście przez niego wybrani. Nikt z nich raczej nie żywił zbyt ciepłych uczuć do mściciela, ale w przeciwieństwie do Steina słuchali rozkazów i darzyli kapitana szacunkiem. I nie mieli kłopotów ze zrozumieniem, co oznacza sformułowanie „ująć żywcem".

Po zakończeniu narady sztabu, Pike porozmawiał z nim jeszcze w cztery oczy. Zawsze był porządnym facetem, więc uczciwie naświetlił sytuację.

— Quentin, nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Są naciski, żeby zabrać ci tę sprawę.

Lance nawet nie był zbytnio zaskoczony.

— Który z tych gigantów wpadł na ten genialny pomysł? A zresztą, nie mów. Nawet mnie to nie interesuje. Ganialiśmy za nim dwa lata. Nikt chyba nie oczekiwał, że zdołamy go zdjąć w jeden dzień?

— Zdaje się, że wczoraj w nocy miałeś ku temu całkiem dobrą sposobność. — Pike spojrzał na niego znacząco.

— Stein się niepotrzebnie w to wpieprzył...

— Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na Steina. Nawet nie zapytam, co robiłeś w tym zaułku bez wsparcia, sam, razem z podejrzanym. Ale inni pytają i niedługo moje wyjaśnienia mogą nie wystarczyć — powiedział, dając mu do zrozumienia, że na razie uratował mu tyłek. W obecnej sytuacji niewiele brakowało, by Lance'em zainteresował się wydział wewnętrzny. — Zakładam, że nadziałeś się na łucznika przez przypadek — podjął Pike, ale ton jego głosu sugerował coś dokładnie odwrotnego. Quentin odczytał to jako wyraźne ostrzeżenie. — Dałeś mu szansę, nie skorzystał. Może nawet lepiej by było...

— ...zastrzelić go na miejscu? To chciałeś powiedzieć?

Faktycznie, musiało o nim bardzo źle świadczyć, że nie był w stanie zabić człowieka, z którym blisko współpracował od tak długiego czasu. I który bądź co bądź uratował to miasto.

— Nie odbiegałoby to zbyt mocno od metod, jakie on sam jeszcze niedawno stosował — zauważył trzeźwo Pike. — Dobra, nie ma co strzępić języka. Na razie to zablokowałem. Jakoś do nich dotarło, że jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem do tego zadania, bo długo go rozpracowywałeś. Ale pamiętaj, że ja też mam szefów. A już na pewno nie będę zadzierać z politykami. Średnio co godzinę ktoś od pani burmistrz pyta, jakie są postępy w śledztwie...

— Aż tak się uwzięli? — mruknął Quentin.

— Wykorzystują, że tym razem mają poparcie społeczne. Arrow stał się po prostu zbyt niewygodny. Pojawił się znikąd i zajął miejsce poza ustalonym porządkiem. Wiadomo było, że nie będą tego w nieskończoność tolerować...

Lance oderwał się od wspomnień. Przyglądając się Harperowi, który wciąż nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, pomyślał z pewną rezygnacją, że niezależnie od tego, jak się to wszystko zakończy, nie będzie najlepiej widziany przez swoich przełożonych. Jeżeli nie zdoła schwytać Arrowa, prawdopodobnie zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za swoją wcześniejszą współpracę z przestępcą. Zaś jeśli uda mu się tego dokonać, i jeżeli pod tym kapturem faktycznie ukrywał się Queen (a co do tego Lance miał niemal stuprocentową pewność), to bez wątpienia będzie musiał się zmierzyć z bardzo nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami. Nikt mu nie uwierzy, że nie rozpoznał człowieka, którego przez wiele lat widywał niemal codziennie (w dodatku często w swoim własnym domu) tylko dlatego, że nosił kostium Robin Hooda. Zwłaszcza, że ten jego kaptur i maska niezbyt dobrze ukrywały twarz. Poza tym było jeszcze tyle innych szczegółów, po których dało się rozpoznać człowieka — sylwetka, sposób w jaki się poruszał czy mówił, styl wypowiedzi...

No cóż, należało oswoić się w myślach z perspektywą spędzenia osiemnastu miesięcy w mamrze. I dyscyplinarnym zwolnieniem z policji. Zanim jednak to nastąpi, Quentin musiał jeszcze doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca.

Z tą myślą wszedł do pokoju przesłuchań.

Harper spojrzał ponuro na Lance'a, gdy ten zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie stołu.

— O co jestem oskarżony?

— Na razie jeszcze o nic.

— Nie macie prawa... — zaczął Harper.

— Chłopcze, na czterdzieści osiem możemy cię posadzić bez podawania żadnego powodu.

Roy natychmiast umilkł.

— Warto jednak, żebyś się zastanowił, czy nie chciałbyś się z nami podzielić tym, co wiesz o Arrowie.

Harper miał chyba zamiar powiedzieć coś pochopnego, ale odpowiednio szybko ugryzł się w język. Ciekawe od kogo nauczył się tego opanowania.

— Nikt wprawdzie nie złapał cię z łukiem w ręku — podjął Quentin, uważnie go obserwując — ale zapewniam, że nie chcesz, żebyśmy zaczęli cię dokładnie sprawdzać.

— I co, sądzi pan, że go sprzedam? — wybuchnął chłopak.

Tak byłoby najprościej, pomyślał Lance. Ale nie mógł na to liczyć. Arrow miał w zwyczaju otaczać się ludźmi godnymi zaufania, którzy potrafili dochować wierności. A najlepszym dowodem na to był fakt, że Lance też nie potrafił go zdradzić. W pewnym stopniu okazał się tak samo naiwny, jak ten chłopak. Zamiast od razu wykorzystać przeciwko mścicielowi wszystkie informacje, które zdołał o nim zgromadzić, dał mu szansę. A łucznik obrócił to na swoją korzyść.

— Dlaczego pan to robi? Gdyby znał pan prawdę... Gdyby posłuchał pan wyjaśnień Arrowa...

— Sęk w tym, że twój zakapturzony przyjaciel nie chce nic wyjaśnić.

— To był wypadek — mruknął Harper, opuszczając wzrok.

— Być może. Ale na razie mam tylko ciało dwudziestoośmioletniej kobiety, leżące w kostnicy. Podejrzanego na wolności. I poszlaki wskazujące na zabójstwo z premedytacją.

Harper spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

— Pan chyba nie mówi poważnie. Przecież on... — Nagle załapał. — To prowokacja, tak?

Lance nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, nie dając po sobie niczego poznać, ale rzeczywiście liczył na to, że chłopak zareaguje jakoś gwałtowniej na te słowa. I coś mu się wymsknie.

— Nic więcej nie powiem — stwierdził z uporem Roy.

— Twój wybór — odparł Lance, po czym zostawił go samego w pokoju przesłuchań.

Polecił Jonesowi, by Harpera odprowadzono do aresztu, a sam przeszedł do swojego gabinetu. Na biurku czekał na niego raport z sekcji Finley i akta dotyczące Kowaliowa. Od razu zapoznał się z obydwoma.

Notka patologa była bardzo zwięzła i nie znajdowało się w niej nic zaskakującego, poza tym, że strzała wbiła się pod nieco dziwnym kątem. Niestety, blisko serca. Dziewczyna brała leki na rozrzedzenie krwi, co też mogło się przyczynić do zgonu. W każdym razie na pewno jej nie pomogło. Wykrwawiła się lekarzom na stole operacyjnym.

W aktach Władimira Antonowicza Kowaliowa również nie trafił na nic szczególnego. Urodzony w Archangielsku, wiek: trzydzieści cztery lata, do Stanów przyjechał w 2002 roku, ściągnięty przez starszego brata, Jurija... Rozboje, kradzieże, pobicia, wymuszenia... Zwyczajny kryminalny życiorys żołnierza rosyjskiej Bratvy. Parę lat temu był podejrzany o zabójstwo, ale niczego mu nie udowodniono. Poza tym oskarżono go o gwałt — ale kobieta, która to zgłosiła, nagle wycofała swoje zeznanie, mętnie tłumacząc, że zaszła pomyłka. Zapewne została zastraszona. Kowaliow ostatnio siedział za jakiś napad... Lance przewrócił ostatnią stronę w aktach i zatrzymał się przy notce służbowej, napisanej przez funkcjonariusza Weira. Policjant nie krył faktu, że do zatrzymania podejrzanego walnie przyczynił się lokalny samozwańczy strażnik sprawiedliwości, który pojawił się oczywiście znikąd i zanim patrol zdążył włączyć się do akcji, unieszkodliwił Rosjanina. Przestrzelił mu udo celnie wymierzoną strzałą, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę z miejsca zdarzenia.

Quentin przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w treść notatki. A więc tutaj pojawiał się jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Możliwe, że powinien mu się w tym momencie nasunąć jakiś błyskotliwy wniosek, ale w głowie miał zupełną pustkę. Dalej nic z tego nie rozumiał. Najbardziej prawdopodobną hipotezą wydawało się, że w tamtym zaułku Arrow po prostu pomylił się w ciemnościach. Tylko co w tym wszystkim robił ten Rosjanin? A może to właśnie do niego mierzył mściciel? Strzała nie mogła zrykoszetować jak pocisk z broni palnej, ale istniała możliwość, że tym razem łucznik chybił celu...

Quentin wrócił myślami do ich spotkania w uliczce za spalonym hotelem. Jedno go zastanawiało — dlaczego Arrow nawet nie próbował się bronić? Coś musiało być z nim nie w porządku... I nie chodziło o stan jego psychiki (co do tego Lance miał już od dawna wyrobione zdanie), ale o ogólną kondycję fizyczną.  
Może oberwał, gdy dostał się w środek tej strzelaniny przy Williams Street?

Gdyby Quentin się tak długo nie wahał, udałoby mu się go dopaść. Może to zatrzymanie zrehabilitowałoby go w oczach przełożonych. Nie był tylko pewien, czy naprawdę właśnie tego chciał. Widział już jak duży błąd popełnił sądząc, że w razie gdy przyjdzie taka potrzeba, będzie w stanie potraktować go jak każdego innego przestępcę. Lance chciałby, żeby wszystko dało się odmalować w czerni i bieli, a między nimi i kryminalistami dało się postawić wyraźną, grubą linię, oddzielającą te dwa światy. Ale wystarczająco długo pracował w policyjnym fachu, by zdawać sobie sprawę jak bardzo cienka jest ta granica. I chociaż teraz z SCPD nie było tak źle jak jeszcze piętnaście lat temu, to w szeregach policji wciąż znajdowało się wielu skorumpowanych gliniarzy. Niektórzy zwyczajnie przekraczali swoje uprawnienia, inni sprzedawali gangsterom informacje za kasę, niwecząc tym samym akcje szykowane od miesięcy...

To miasto dosłownie rozpadało się na jego oczach. Potrzebowali sojuszników. Dlatego nawiązał współpracę z Arrowem. Nie miał nic do stracenia. Sądził, że w ten sposób przynajmniej zdoła go odpowiednio ukierunkować. Wykorzystać do odwalenia brudnej roboty — tego, czego on, jako przedstawiciel prawa, nie powinien robić. Życie prędko pokazało, że taki układ nie mógł funkcjonować.

Zamaskowany mściciel stanowił marny substytut partnera, ale uświadomił sobie, że podświadomie właśnie za kogoś takiego go uważał. Od śmierci Hiltona z nikim nie współpracował tak blisko jak z Zakapturzonym. Po awansie nie wrócił już do pracy w terenie, ale dzięki Arrowowi wciąż miał kontakt z tym, co działo się w mieście. Statystyki nie kłamały — poziom przestępczości ulicznej spadał i nietrudno było to powiązać z działalnością łucznika...

Quentin odłożył akta i przetarł twarz. Był wykończony. Arrow pewnie siedział gdzieś w swojej kryjówce i planował kolejny krok. Nie miał nic do stracenia. Tak samo jak Lance.

Musiał wrócić do siebie i spróbować złapać parę godzin snu. Może wtedy jego umysł zacznie pracować na tyle jasno, by zdołał wymyślić jakiś dobry sposób na to, by wreszcie dopaść łucznika.

* * *

Po tym, co usłyszała od Olivera, Laurel nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, jaką podjął decyzję i że postanowił się tak po prostu... poddać. To zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Rozumiała, że czuł się odpowiedzialny za tragiczną śmierć Aileen Finley i chciał jakoś temu zadośćuczynić. Ale co w tej sytuacji mogło zmienić jego poświęcenie? W czym mógł pomóc fakt, że trafi za kraty? Z pewnością nie przywróciłoby to życia tej dziewczynie. Ilekroć przypominała sobie o Azylu Arkham... albo tym okropnym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, St. Walker's, czuła lodowaty chłód w sercu. Tamtejszy oddział zamknięty pod względem ponurości chyba niewiele ustępował niesławnej placówce w Gotham.

Przez cały wieczór snuła się po swoim mieszkaniu bez żadnego konkretnego celu. Wreszcie położyła się do łóżka, ale praktycznie przez całą noc nie zmrużyła oka. Raz czy dwa zdołała przysnąć, ale zaraz przed jej oczami pojawiały się jakieś dziwne majaki. Niespokojne, oderwane obrazy sennych koszmarów. Błyskające niebiesko-czerwone światła radiowozów, złowieszczy terkot helikoptera, omiatającego jasnym snopem reflektora wszystkie ciemne zaułki, całe zastępy funkcjonariuszy i oddział SWAT... Arrow i Arsenal usiłujący wymknąć się z policyjnej obławy... Tylko że w tym śnie Laurel znajdowała się razem z nimi, w czarnym kostiumie i masce, podobnych do tych, które nosiła Sara jako Canary... Poderwała się gwałtownie, otwierając oczy i czując jak serce łomocze jej w klatce piersiowej. Resztę nocy przeleżała wpatrując się w ciemność, nękana coraz bardziej ponurymi myślami.

Gdy na dworze zaczęło robić się szarawo, wstała z łóżka, wyplątując się z nieprzyjemnie skotłowanej pościeli. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, ale nie mogła już wytrzymać tej niepewności. W kuchni nalała sobie zimnej wody do kubka i, przeszedłszy do salonu, z duszą na ramieniu włączyła lokalny kanał informacyjny. Sądziła, że pierwszą wiadomością, jaką ujrzy, będzie informacja o zatrzymaniu mściciela. Zamiast tego na ekranie pojawiła się relacja ze wczorajszej obławy. Na sam ten widok po kręgosłupie przeleciał jej lodowaty dreszcz. Bez zrozumienia wpatrywała się w ekran, rejestrując poszczególne obrazy, ale w ogóle nie słysząc nic z tego, co mówił dziennikarz. Minęła bardzo długa chwila, nim wreszcie dotarło do niej, że Arrow zdołał wymknąć się pogoni. Przysiadła na poręczy kanapy i upiła trochę wody, zaciskając mocno drżące dłonie na kubku. Trochę ją tą otrzeźwiło. Zaczęła mieć jakieś niejasne wrażenie, że Oliver zrobił coś zupełnie odwrotnego od tego, co jeszcze wczoraj usiłował jej wmówić.

Nieco spokojniej obejrzała resztę wiadomości. Na ekranie mignął jej własny ojciec, który stanowczo odmówił jakichkolwiek komentarzy, później parę ujęć opuszczonego hotelu, w którym zatrzymano kilku członków Bratvy. Dalsza część relacji szła już na żywo. Pod komendą w Glades, pomimo wczesnej pory, zebrał się spory tłumek dziennikarzy. Właśnie wyszedł do nich rzecznik prasowy policji, który najwyraźniej został wytypowany jako ofiara, która zostanie rzucona na ich pastwę. Przez bite dziesięć minut w bardzo nieskładny sposób usiłował wytłumaczyć, co wydarzyło się wczoraj w dolnym mieście, jakie kroki podjęto w celu zatrzymania mściciela i że „obława była znakomicie zorganizowana, ale w sumie to nie."

Laurel odstawiła kubek na stolik i z niesmakiem wyłączyła głos w telewizorze, odgarniając za ramię potargane włosy. Czy Oliver znajdował się teraz z powrotem bezpiecznie w swojej kryjówce? Jak jego wspólnicy mogli w ogóle pozwolić mu na tę eskapadę? Ostatnim, co powinien teraz robić, było pokazywanie się w tym zielonym kapturze, i inni, zwłaszcza Dig i Felicity, powinni mu to uświadomić... Nagle dotarła do niej prawda. Gdyby nie spowodowane brakiem snu poranne otępienie, uświadomiłaby to sobie dużo szybciej. Oliver okłamał ją co do swoich zamiarów. Gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli, uciekał. Była niemal pewna, że zniknął też z oczu swoim towarzyszom i postanawiał działać na własną rękę. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją sygnał telefonu. Zawibrował krótko, przesuwając się lekko po szklanym stoliku. Chwyciła go i przeczytała esemesa.

_Starling West Motors, 846 Parks Street, BC V5X 0A4, tel: +1 604-683-0813. Zapraszamy na badanie techniczne pojazdu 730-BTT. 18:00._

Wiedziała, co to oznaczało. Jej najgorsze przypuszczenia właśnie się sprawdziły.

* * *

_Oliver ucieka ile tchu w płucach. Wie, że musi jak najszybciej wydostać się ze zrujnowanego hotelu, nim stanie się on śmiertelną pułapką. Od szyb odbijają się błyskające, niebiesko-czerwone światła radiowozów. Zły znak. Wygląda na to, że budynek jest już otoczony ze wszystkich stron. Oliver zatrzymuje się gwałtownie na klatce schodowej, mając do wyboru dwie możliwości — skierować się w górę albo na dół. Słyszy, że policjanci — zapewne SWAT — weszli do środka i metodycznie sprawdzają pomieszczenia. Pod wpływem impulsu postanawia biec na dach. Na otwartej przestrzeni zawsze czuł się bezpieczniej. Bardzo szybko okazuje się, jak fatalny w skutkach jest to błąd. Nie ma się tutaj gdzie schować, a co gorsza, jego kołczan jest już zupełnie pusty, o czym przekonuje się, gdy odruchowo sięga do niego po strzałę z liną._

_Nagle z ogłuszającym hukiem silników nad budynkiem pojawia się helikopter. Zawisa nisko nad głową łucznika, niczym ptak drapieżny wypatrujący na ziemi zdobyczy. Silne światło reflektora maszyny, skierowane wprost na Olivera, zupełnie go oślepia. Osłania oczy ramieniem, odsuwając się od krawędzi dachu i ściskając majdan łuku w prawej ręce. Rozgląda się desperacko, ale nie ma dokąd uciec. Sąsiednie budynki znajdują się zbyt daleko, by na nie przeskoczyć, a drogę odwrotu odcinają mu wpadający właśnie na dach policjanci. Chociaż to on jest człowiekiem w masce, to oni wydają się być zupełnie pozbawieni oblicza. W ostrym świetle reflektora jedyne, co widzi, to czarne sylwetki._

_Nagle, bez żadnego wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia, z helikoptera pada strzał. Pocisk z karabinu snajperskiego trafia go w lewą część klatki piersiowej, momentalnie pozbawiając tchu. Osuwa się bezwładnie na ziemię niczym marionetka, której odcięto sznurki. Prosto w ciemność bez dna, zamykającą się nad nim jak lodowate wody oceanu w noc katastrofy „Queen's Gambit"..._

* * *

Oliver obudził się raptownie, szeroko otwierając oczy. Serce waliło mu niczym oszalałe. Czuł się jak topielec, który w ostatniej chwili zdołał wyrwać się na powierzchnię z pochłaniającej go głębi. Wciąż jeszcze nie do końca przytomny, dotknął lewej strony swojej klatki piersiowej, niemal spodziewając się, że znajdzie tam krwawiącą ranę. Opuszki jego palców prześlizgnęły się po nierównej bliźnie pod obojczykiem — sam przebił własną pierś strzałą, żeby dosięgnąć trzymającego go w śmiertelnym uścisku Czarnego Łucznika — i zatrzymały na drugiej, znajdującej się wyżej i znacznie mniejszej. Przywołało to pewne dość mgliste wspomnienie z początków jego kariery. Moira Queen, zaatakowana przez mściciela we własnym biurze, podjęła desperacką próbę obrony. Mało brakowało, a tamtego dnia przez własną nieostrożność Oliver straciłby życie. W jakiś sposób ta szczególna pamiątka po mamie, którą miał nosić na swoim ciele do końca życia, pomogła mu wrócić do rzeczywistości i odgrodzić się od koszmaru. Swoją drogą, nie miał pojęcia, że potrafiła tak dobrze strzelać...

Potarł twarz, błyskawicznie przypominając sobie wszystkie wczorajsze wydarzenia i to, gdzie obecnie się znajdował. Do kryjówki w elektrociepłowni dotarł na krótko przed świtem. Miał wyjątkowo dużo szczęścia, bo co najmniej dwa razy przejechał tuż koło policyjnych patroli, które nie rozpoznały w nim poszukiwanego. Łuk i kołczan przytroczył do boków motoru, chowając je w sakwach tak, żeby nie rzucały się w oczy. Tym sposobem z daleka, w kasku i skórzanym kostiumie, wyglądał jak zwyczajny motocyklista — w nocnych ciemnościach zieleń z łatwością można było wziąć za czerń.

Jeszcze raz przypomniał sobie niepokojącą wizję. Zostać zastrzelonym w trakcie policyjnej obławy to bardzo kiepski sposób, by zginąć. Wykrwawiłby się na śmierć, tak jak tamta biedna dziewczyna, którą zabił.

Zwykle nie miewał takich snów. Większość nawiedzających go koszmarów była związana z tym, co spotkało go na wyspie, rzadziej z krótkim, kilkumiesięcznym okresem, który spędził w Hong Kongu jako agent A.R.G.U.S. Amanda Waller walnie przyczyniła się do ukształtowania tego, co było w nim najgorsze. „Cel uświęca środki" — tak brzmiało jej ulubione motto. Zmusiła go do torturowania i zabijania, robiąc z niego człowieka pozbawionego resztek skrupułów. Pomimo upływu lat i szczerych prób, żeby zmienić się w kogoś lepszego niż morderca i kryminalista, którym był Zakapturzony, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedział, że nigdy nie uda mu się w pełni zawrócić z tej drogi. Miał zbyt dużo krwi na rękach, by stać się prawdziwym bohaterem, takim jak Barry.

Dopiero gdy podniósł się z posłania, poczuł, jak bardzo jest zesztywniały. Miał jednak tak wysoką tolerancję na ból, że po pobieżnej inspekcji obrażeń uznał, że nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało. Był trochę poobijany i potłuczony, a na prawym boku, na wysokości żeber wykwitł mu ogromny, ciemnofioletowy siniak, ale nic sobie nie złamał. Nieco gorzej wyglądała rana postrzałowa. Nie miał pojęcia, ile razy otworzyła się wczoraj na nowo, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że opatrunek był zupełnie sztywny od zaschniętej krwi, a cały rękaw kurtki pokryty zrudziałymi smugami, musiał jej dostarczyć zdecydowanie zbyt wiele wrażeń. Prawie w ogóle tego nie poczuł dzięki krążącej w jego żyłach adrenalinie. Zmienił opatrunek, odnotowując, że szwy założone przez Diga jakimś cudem wytrzymały, a następnie wypił gorzki wywar z ziół Yao Fei, wmawiając sobie, że to najlepszy sposób na uniknięcie przykrych konsekwencji, jakie mogło na niego sprowadzić zaniedbywanie tej rany. Wreszcie sięgnął po swojego laptopa, żeby sprawdzić informacje o Kowaliowie. Dane z policyjnej kartoteki nie kłamały. Rosjanin przesiedział ostatnie czternaście miesięcy w więzieniu. Wyszedł niedawno i najwyraźniej bardzo szybko wrócił do biznesu. Kiedy Oliver zerknął na treść służbowej notatki z ostatniego zatrzymania, wszystko stało się nagle przerażająco jasne. Już wiedział, skąd pamiętał tego faceta.

To on posłał Kowaliowa do Iron Heights. I nie mógł się uwolnić od jednej myśli — gdyby zamiast tego po prostu go wyeliminował, nigdy nie znalazłby się w obecnej sytuacji. Gdyby ich drogi przecięły się nieco wcześniej, gdy działał jako Zakapturzony, Kowaliow skończyłby ze strzałą w sercu — miał wystarczająco wiele na sumieniu, by zakwalifikować go jako szumowinę, którą należało zlikwidować. Dla dobra miasta.

Przypomniał sobie, co kiedyś powiedziała mu Amanda Waller. _Niektórzy ludzie nie cofną się przed niczym, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Nie da się z nimi negocjować i tylko ktoś bardzo naiwny może myśleć, że coś innego niż_ środki ostateczne _zdoła ich powstrzymać._

Wiedział, że były to zdradliwe, bardzo niebezpieczne rozważania, które prowadziły donikąd. Ale gdy już pojawiły się w jego umyśle, nie mógł się od nich uwolnić.  
Przestał zabijać po śmierci Tommy'ego. Sądził, że w ten sposób uhonoruje jego pamięć i zdoła jakoś zagłuszyć bolesną świadomość, że najlepszy przyjaciel umarł, uważając go za pozbawionego sumienia, bezwzględnego mordercę. Minęły prawie dwa lata, a on od momentu podjęcia tego postanowienia złamał je więcej niż raz — ale tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie mógł postąpić inaczej; szafowanie wyrokami nie przychodziło mu tak łatwo jak wtedy, gdy zaczął działać jako mściciel. Dzisiaj jednak nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co powinien zrobić z Kowaliowem.

* * *

Gdyby Kowaliow miał choć odrobinę rozsądku, już dawno nie byłoby go w tej kryjówce. Najlepiej by zrobił, gdyby opuścił miasto. Ale może sądził, że mściciel nie zdoła trafić na jego trop albo że najlepiej będzie się przyczaić i poczekać, aż SCPD rozwiąże problem z Arrowem. Biorąc pod uwagę, na jak szeroką skalę była zakrojona obława, wydawało się to kwestią paru dni.

Mieszkanie, w którym zaszył się Kowaliow, znajdowało się w kamienicy na obrzeżach Glades. Blisko najbardziej zniszczonej w trakcie trzęsienia ziemi części, ale w kwartale budynków, które jakimś cudem ocalały prawie nienaruszone. Oliver wszedł na drugie piętro po schodach pożarowych i wślizgnął się do środka od strony kuchni. Sforsowanie zamka w drzwiach nie stanowiło żadnej przeszkody. Tym razem nie obwieszczał swojego przybycia w żaden bardziej spektakularny sposób, jakim byłoby wybicie okna. Nie chciał spłoszyć swojej zwierzyny.

Przechodząc bezszelestnie przez ciemny korytarz, zauważył wiszącą na wieszaku kurtkę z wytłoczonym na plecach smokiem. Odczytał to jako dobry znak. Wyglądało na to, że jej właściciel znajduje się w domu.

Kowaliow siedział w pokoju, który od biedy mógłby ujść za salon (o ile nie zwracało się uwagi na podartą, spłowiałą tapetę i popękany sufit) i czytał jakąś gazetę. Gdy Oliver pojawił się cicho jak duch w drzwiach za jego plecami, jakieś przeczucie najwyraźniej podpowiedziało Rosjaninowi, że nie jest sam. Odwrócił głowę, by zerknąć przez ramię; gdy tylko dostrzegł łucznika, raptownie poderwał się z kanapy. Zaklął pod nosem, niewątpliwie w swoim ojczystym języku — z tego, co zrozumiał Oliver, w niezbyt wyrafinowany sposób — i cofnął się gwałtownie, o mało co nie przewracając o niski stolik. Wyszarpnął zza paska pistolet, ale Oliver wytrącił mu broń celnie rzuconą strzałką, zanim tamten zdążył wystrzelić.

Rosjanin obejrzał się za bronią, ale znalazła się poza jego zasięgiem. Z powrotem zwrócił spojrzenie na Arrowa, który wciąż stał nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu.

— Co, myślisz, że się ciebie boję? — zawołał wyzywająco. — Czego ode mnie chcesz, świrze?

— Williams Street. Dwa dni temu. Strzelanina między waszymi a Culebras. Mówi ci to coś? — wycedził Oliver. Każde z tych słów przypominało bardziej złowrogi warkot niż ludzki głos, chociaż tym razem nawet nie używał modulatora.

Kowaliow nerwowo oblizał wargi. Cofnął się trochę, zerkając w bok i najwyraźniej ponownie szukając wzrokiem swojego pistoletu. Oliver obserwował go z zimnym spokojem. Nie widział wprawdzie, gdzie dokładnie upadła broń, ale jego wyczulony słuch powiedział mu, że prześlizgnęła się aż pod ścianę, na lewo.

Jego przeciwnik też doszedł do tego wniosku. Chcąc zyskać na czasie,przyznał zajadłym tonem:

— No dobra, byłem tam. I co z tego? — Zrobił kolejny krok w tył, a potem jeszcze jeden, tak że znajdował się już prawie pod samą ścianą. — Żałowałem, że nie udało mi się ciebie wtedy załatwić, popaprańcu — rzucił zjadliwie. Nagła pewność, którą dało się zauważyć w jego postawie, zdradziła, że zauważył już, gdzie leży pistolet. — Ale jest nawet lepiej. Szuka cię każdy glina w tym popieprzonym mieście — podjął, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję, że uda mu się tym gadaniem rozproszyć Arrowa i szybko rzucić się w stronę broni. — Tylko dziewczyny szkoda... — zakpił. — Głupio wyszło, nie? Ale to ty ją zabiłeś.

Oliverowi zrobiło się czerwono przed oczami. W takich chwilach przestawał myśleć jasno. W ogóle przestawał myśleć. Wyszarpnął strzałę z kołczana, błyskawicznym ruchem założył na cięciwę i posłał w stronę Rosjanina. Nie zdołał dociągnąć łuku do pełnego, nominalnego naciągu — w pół ruchu powstrzymał go raptowny ból, który przeszył jego zranione ramię. Cięciwa wyślizgnęła mu się z palców, uderzając w lewe przedramię, a strzała zeszła krzywo z majdanu, zbaczając w lewo. Przebiła prawe ramię Kowaliowa tuż pod obojczykiem z taką siłą, że przyszpiliła go do ściany. Mężczyzna zawył z bólu.

Oliver powoli opuścił łuk. W ogóle nie czuł prawej ręki — była zupełnie odrętwiała. Sztywna jak kawałek drewna. Za to jego lewe przedramię pulsowało tępym, ćmiącym bólem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz uderzył się cięciwą, spuszczając strzałę. Trochę go to otrzeźwiło. Celował w serce przeciwnika i tylko przypadek sprawił, że nie trafił. Ale łatwo mógł nadrobić to niedopatrzenie. Przełożył łuk do prawej ręki, a lewą sięgnął do kołczana po strzałę. Bez słowa ruszył w stronę Rosjanina. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki w tym momencie miał wyraz oczu, ale musiała się w nich chyba pojawić iskra prawdziwego szaleństwa.

Kowaliow nagle stracił pewność siebie. Przyszpilony strzałą do ściany przypominał owada nabitego na szpilkę. Wielkiego, obmierzłego robaka, który wił się rozpaczliwie, na próżno usiłując się oswobodzić.

— Nie... nie zbliżaj się do mnie, ty psycholu! — wykrzyknął spanikowanym głosem. Nie zważając na ból, jaki musiał przeszywać jego ciało, niezdarnie chwycił promień strzały lewą ręką i szarpnął ją, próbując wyciągnąć. Krew obficie popłynęła między jego palcami, ale nie zdołał się uwolnić. Strzała utkwiła niemal całym grotem w ścianie.

To było takie proste. Wystarczyło tylko wbić strzałę w jego szyję, prosto w tętnicę. Oliver nie raz już zabijał w ten sposób. W oczach mężczyzny mignęło przerażenie, gdy odgadł intencje mściciela. Próbował go odepchnąć, ale łucznik zablokował jego wolną rękę ramieniem łuku.

Chciał go zabić. Nie pragnął niczego innego, tylko się zemścić; nawet jeżeli miało to przynieść tylko krótkotrwałą satysfakcję. Arrow mógł żywić wątpliwości co do słuszności tego czynu; czy to kolejne zabójstwo naprawdę można było uznać za wymierzenie sprawiedliwości. Zakapturzony — ta najgorsza, najbardziej bezwzględna część osobowości Olivera — nie miał ich wcale.

Z rozmachem wbił strzałę.

Rosjanin znieruchomiał, wybałuszając na niego oczy.

Grot przeciął skórę na jego szyi, pozostawiając zadrapanie, które szybko nabiegło krwią. Oliver odstąpił od swojej ofiary, czując dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Ledwie mógł oddychać.

Nie wiedział, jaki impuls sprawił, że w ostatniej sekundzie zmienił decyzję i wbił strzałę w ścianę. Może nagła myśl, że zamordowanie Kowaliowa z zimną krwią nie przywróci życia kobiecie, którą to _on_ zabił.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoją niedoszłą ofiarę, która chyba zemdlała — może ze strachu i szoku, a może zwyczajnie z powodu utraty krwi i bólu. Powoli gasły w nim wściekłość i chęć zemsty, stopniowo ustępując pod falą spływającego na niego otępienia.

Nagle uwagę Olivera zwrócił zdławiony krzyk za jego plecami. Odwrócił się szybko. W drzwiach stała młoda, może dwudziestokilkuletnia kobieta. Miała długie, jasne włosy opadające na ramiona i była ubrana w lekki płaszcz. Musiała dopiero co wejść do mieszkania i od razu skierować się do salonu, słysząc niepokojący hałas. Jej twarz była biała jak prześcieradło. Wpatrywała się w łucznika szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi przerażenia oczami, a gdy dostrzegła, w jakim stanie znajdował się Kowaliow, zasłoniła ze strachu usta i cofnęła się o krok. Zwisając bezwładnie jak szmaciana lalka, Rosjanin musiał sprawiać wrażenie martwego.

Oliver chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wygląda jak jakiś psychopata. Obłąkany szaleniec, który zmasakrował tamtego mężczyznę. Widok przerażonej dziewczyny, która, dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał, mogła być przecież partnerką Kowaliowa, przypomniał mu o innej kobiecie, spoglądającej na niego w dokładnie ten sam sposób... Chociaż ten ostatni szczegół musiał być wytworem jego wyobraźni; przecież nie mógł tego dostrzec w tamtym pogrążonym w mroku miejscu... _W pewnej odległości od niego, tam, gdzie ciemny, nieoświetlony zaułek łączy się z nieco szerszą ulicą, dostrzega zarys ludzkiej postaci. W pierwszym momencie sądzi, że to jego przeciwnik. Ułamek sekundy później uświadamia sobie, że nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Kobieta. Nie widzi dokładnie jej twarzy, ale oświetlające ją od tyłu skąpe światło latarni obrysowuje blaskiem jej sylwetkę. Ma długie, opadające na ramiona włosy i sięgający kolan płaszcz. W dłoni ściska torebkę. Zatrzymuje się gwałtownie z lekkim okrzykiem zaskoczenia, gdy dostrzega zakapturzoną postać._ Oliver zamrugał oczami, powracając do rzeczywistości. Może dlatego, że dotarło do niego odległe wycie policyjnych syren; ktoś najwyraźniej zdążył wezwać policję. Po kobiecie nie było już śladu. Musiała wybiec z mieszkania. Słyszał podniesione głosy na korytarzu; widocznie zaalarmowała sąsiadów. Nie czekał na to, co będzie dalej. Uciekł tą samą drogą, którą tu przybył, przez kuchnię, a następnie w dół, schodami pożarowymi. Sądził, że na ulicy będzie już bezpieczny, ale gdy skręcił za róg budynku, niespodziewanie wpadł prosto na policyjny radiowóz. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd się tu wziął; powinni przecież podjechać od frontu. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może przyjechali tutaj do zupełnie innej interwencji — ostatecznie w Glades co chwilę wzywano SCPD w jakiejś sprawie. Zwykły zbieg okoliczności, który w jego przypadku mógł się okazać za moment bardzo tragiczny w skutkach. Przy pojeździe stał tylko jeden policjant — widocznie jego partner wszedł do środka budynku, żeby sprawdzić wezwanie. Gdy zauważył mściciela, zaklął pod nosem i wyszarpnął broń z kabury.

A Oliver, zamiast zawrócić, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie zastygł w bezruchu. Zamarł jak dzikie zwierzę w świetle reflektorów samochodu, pędzącego w jego stronę drogą. Jednocześnie ogarnął go jakiś dziwny spokój, podszyty poczuciem nierealności. Wydawało mu się, że nagle opuścił swoje ciało i patrzył na siebie z boku, stając się niemym i biernym świadkiem wydarzeń. Obserwował wszystko jak na zwolnionym filmie, zupełnie jakby dotyczyło to kogoś innego, całkiem obcego.

Obojętnie, bez śladu emocji przyglądał się zakapturzonej postaci, trzymającej łuk w prawej ręce i mierzącemu do niej, znajdującemu się zaledwie kilkanaście kroków dalej policjantowi. Miał całkowitą pewność, że ten facet, wyglądający na młodego i niedoświadczonego glinę, jest najzwyczajniej w świecie śmiertelnie przerażony. Widząc przed sobą niebezpiecznego, poszukiwanego przestępcę, odruchowo pociągnął za spust.

Z tej odległości nie mógł spudłować.

Od ścian budynków odbiło się głuche echo strzału.

_c.d.n._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała (połowicznie): Merryloon.

_Trzy godziny wcześniej_

Felicity jakoś udało się dojechać do warsztatu na Parks Street, nie spowodowawszy po drodze żadnej stłuczki. Miała wrażenie, że częściej spoglądała w lusterko wsteczne niż przed siebie. Każdy samochód, który jechał za nią zbyt długo, wydawał się jej podejrzany. Na widok radiowozu stojącego na poboczu drogi poczuła przypływ panicznego strachu. Minęła go z duszą na ramieniu, spodziewając się, że lada chwila ruszy z wyciem syreny jej tropem. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Policja wcale się nią nie interesowała.

Albo udawała, że się nie interesuje, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Wiedza o metodach operacyjnych policji, nabyta głównie z filmów i książek szpiegowskich i w mniejszym stopniu dzięki bliskiej współpracy z Lance'em, podpowiadał Felicity, że gdyby faktycznie ktoś ją śledził, w ogóle by się nie zorientowała.

Warsztat samochodowy nie był idealnym miejscem spotkania, ale przynajmniej dostarczał jakiegoś alibi. Ostatecznie każdemu z nich mogło się zepsuć auto, prawda? Felicity nie miała wprawdzie pojęcia, w jaki sposób wiarygodnie wytłumaczyliby, że zupełnym przypadkiem spotkało się tutaj kilka osób, które łączył jedynie Oliver Queen, ale i tak była to lepsza lokalizacja niż „Verdant". Klub był chwilowo spalony. Może właśnie na to liczył Lance, pozostawiając ją na wolności — że zgłupieje ze zdenerwowania i zaprowadzi go prosto do kryjówki Arrowa. Wtedy miałby solidne podstawy do wystawienia listu gończego za Oliverem i wszystko byłoby stracone.  
Felicity zostawiła samochód na parkingu przed warsztatem i weszła do środka, by zapytać o Roya. W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie gniewne burknięcie, że Harper nie tylko nie pojawił się dzisiaj w pracy, ale również nie odpowiada na telefony. Natychmiast poczuła nowy przypływ niepokoju. Jej podejrzenia niestety znalazły potwierdzenie. Lance nie pozamykał ich wszystkich chyba tylko dlatego, że w środku tej całej konspiracji tkwiły obydwie jego córki i to nieco krzyżowało mu plany. Wprawdzie Sara wyjechała z miasta wiele miesięcy temu, ale łatwo dało się przewidzieć, z jak poważnymi konsekwencjami musiałaby się zmierzyć Laurel, gdyby tylko ujawnione zostały jej bliskie kontakty z mścicielem.

Felicity zamówiła wymianę oleju, zostawiła samochód u mechanika i pogrążona w ponurych myślach przeszła przez warsztat na podwórze. Zaczęła chodzić tam i z powrotem, nie mogąc ustać w miejscu. Wizja aresztowania wciąż wydawała jej się zbyt absurdalna i odległa, by naprawdę się jej obawiać. Dużo bardziej niepokoiła się o Olivera. Dlaczego uciekł? Przecież by mu pomogli, zrobiliby wszystko co w ich mocy... Znaleźliby razem jakieś rozwiązanie...

Wydawało się, że minęły wieki, nim dołączyła do niej Laurel.

— Dostałam twoją wiadomość — powiedziała. — Nie wiedziałam, co można szybko zepsuć w samochodzie. Może sprawdzenie zbieżności wystarczy — dodała nieco markotnie. Wyglądała tak, jakby poprzedniej nocy praktycznie nie zmrużyła oka. Felicity wcale się jej nie dziwiła. Też nie mogła spać ze zdenerwowania.

Po chwili na podwórzu pojawił się Dig. Felicity od razu poczuła ulgę. W porównaniu z nią wydawał się ostoją spokoju.

— Pytałem o Roya, ale nie przyszedł dzisiaj do pracy.

Felicity skinęła głową. Obydwoje spojrzeli pytająco na Laurel.

— Niestety, nie mam dla was dobrych wiadomości. Mój ojciec kazał go zatrzymać.

— Pod jakim zarzutem? — wykrztusiła Felicity.

— Na razie tylko w celu złożenia wyjaśnień. Ale biorąc pod uwagę przeszłość Roya... — Laurel zawiesiła znacząco głos.

Felicity spojrzała z rozpaczą na Diga. Ten tylko pokręcił głową, jakby na znak, że nie mogli temu w żaden sposób zapobiec. Albo, co gorsza, że nie mogą mu teraz w żaden sposób pomóc.

— Wiedzieliście o ultimatum? — zapytała nagle Laurel.

Felicity spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem.

— Jakim ultimatum?

— Mój ojciec wynegocjował u komisarza dwadzieścia cztery godziny... Arrow miał się w tym czasie poddać albo... — Nie musiała wyjaśniać, jaka była alternatywa. Mieli wątpliwą przyjemność śledzenia tej sytuacji osobiście. — Oliver... powiedział mi, że ma zamiar skorzystać z tej oferty. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałam się nabrać na to jego gadanie — mruknęła z goryczą.

— Wolałabyś, żeby został aresztowany? — zdumiała się Felicity.

— Nie wiem, co bym wolała — odparła Laurel zmartwionym tonem. — Ale na pewno nie chcę, żeby Oliver został zastrzelony podczas obławy. Macie w ogóle jakieś pojęcie, gdzie mógł się ukryć?

— Pewnie nie znamy nawet połowy jego kryjówek — odezwał się Dig. — Nie wyrzucajcie sobie, że nie udało się nam go upilnować. On i tak by to zrobił. Obawiam się tylko, że jego plan nie sięga dalej niż zemszczenie się na tym Rosjaninie, który go postrzelił.

— Barry... — zaczęła Felicity i natychmiast urwała. Flash mógłby prawdopodobnie znaleźć Arrowa bez większego trudu. Tylko co dalej?

Dig wahał się przez chwilę, nim wreszcie powiedział:

— Jest jedno rozwiązanie... — Spojrzał na obydwie kobiety i wymienił nazwisko osoby, która była z pewnością dużo potężniejsza i wpływowa niż komisarz. Oraz cały ratusz włącznie z panią burmistrz. A kto wie, czy w tym konkretnym przypadku, gdy sprawa dotyczyła działalności wyjętych spod prawa samozwańczych bohaterów, nawet nie bardziej niż sam prezydent.

— Dlaczego od razu o tym nie pomyśleliśmy? — zapytała Felicity.

— Bo Oliver może wcale nie być wdzięczny za pomoc tego rodzaju... — westchnął Dig.

Laurel tylko wysoko uniosła brwi. Wystarczająco dobrze orientowała się w panujących układach, by wiedzieć, że uratowanie Olivera na pewno będzie miało swoją cenę. Być może bardzo wysoką.

— Spróbuję się dowiedzieć, co z Royem — powiedziała, gdy uznali, że nie powinni nadmiernie przeciągać tego spotkania i powinni się jak najszybciej rozejść. Skinęła im głową na pożegnanie i wróciła do warsztatu.

Dig i Felicity zostali jeszcze przez chwilę na podwórzu.

— Powiedz, że wszystko będzie dobrze, Dig... — Mówiąc to, Felicity czuła, że coś ściska ją za gardło.

Niestety, John nie mógł złożyć jej takiego przyrzeczenia. Felicity wiedziała, że musi się opanować. Nie mogła zrobić tutaj z siebie przedstawienia... Nikt nie uwierzy, że płacze nad rachunkiem za zmianę oleju, wynoszącym kilkanaście dolarów.

— Możesz już iść, John. Ja... ja tu jeszcze chwilę zostanę. — Pochyliła się nad swoją torebką, szukając w niej chusteczki. Zamrugała gwałtownie oczami, próbując powstrzymać cisnące się do nich łzy.

Dig skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Uważaj na siebie.

— Tak. Ty też — odparła zduszonym głosem.

Felicity wydobyła wreszcie opakowanie chusteczek higienicznych, które zaplątało się na samym dnie jej torebki, i otarła oczy. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Spokój. Tylko spokój może ich uratować. Łucznik musi być spokojny, jeżeli chce trafić do celu, prawda? Tak zawsze powtarzał Oliver, gdy jakiś czas temu odważyła się poprosić go o to, by w wolnej chwili udzielił jej paru lekcji strzelania z łuku. Nawet jej się podobało, chociaż boleśnie obiła sobie lewe przedramię cięciwą i przez wiele dni miała potem na nim ogromnego siniaka. Ale faktycznie dawało to sporo satysfakcji, nawet jeżeli strzało się do celu z pianki, a nie do ludzi.

Gdy chowała opakowanie chusteczek do torebki, jej dłoń natrafiła na telefon. Wyjęła go bez żadnej konkretnej myśli i przez moment wpatrywała się w ekran. Wahała się przez moment, nim wreszcie pod wpływem impulsu otworzyła listę kontaktów i wybrała numer.

* * *

_Chwila obecna_

Oliver był martwy. Wiedział to już w momencie, gdy padł strzał. Policjant celował prosto w jego serce; z tak niewielkiej odległości nie mógł spudłować.

Nieraz zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób zakończy się droga, którą zaczął jako Arrow. Czy któregoś dnia wpadnie i zostanie aresztowany, czy może zginie, ratując czyjeś życie. Ale wyglądało na to, że los postanowił sobie z niego zakpić. Miał zginąć w tym ciasnym, ciemnym zaułku, zastrzelony jak zwykły przestępca, którym chyba zresztą był; jego śmierć będzie zupełnie niespodziewana i pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek sensu. Tak samo jak ta, która spotkała Aileen Finley...

Nagle poczuł powiew wiatru na twarzy i gwałtowne szarpnięcie. Wszystko rozmyło się mu przed oczami i otoczyło go morze rozmazanych barw, niczym na impresjonistycznym obrazie. Bryły budynków i światła miasta rozciągnęły się w długie smugi; ciemny zaułek zniknął w oddali, wraz z policjantem i radiowozem. Oliver nie zdążył się zdziwić czy przestraszyć — wszystko działo się zbyt szybko.

Niespodziewania świat z powrotem znalazł się na swoim miejscu. Łucznik zachwiał się, z trudem utrzymując na nogach; czuł się, jakby właśnie wysiadł z pociągu, który pędził co najmniej pięćset mil na godzinę. Omiótł wzrokiem otoczenie, rozpoznając je w jednej chwili. Znalazł się na tyłach od dawna nieużywanych magazynów portowych, dobre trzy mile od Glades. Pojedyncze latarnie rzucały nikły blask na popękany asfalt bocznej drogi, mokrej od deszczu i poprzecinanej rozległymi kałużami tak gęsto, że przypominała rozlewisko. Większość budynków była mocno zaniedbana, z powybijanymi oknami i obdrapanymi ścianami. Po drugiej stronie drogi znajdowała się bocznica kolejowa, na której stały długie szpalery pustych wagonów towarowych.

Domyślał się już, w jaki sposób tu trafił. Odwrócił się i — tak jak się spodziewał — ujrzał postać w szkarłatnoczerwonym kostiumie z wizerunkiem błyskawicy na piersi.

— Barry, co ty tu robisz? — zapytał. Chyba jeszcze nie do końca wyrwał się ze stanu tego dziwnego odrętwienia, przez które o mało co nie stracił życia, bo jego głos zabrzmiał nieco ochryple.

— O ile dobrze się orientuję, ratuję ci tyłek. Nie musisz dziękować. — Flash zmierzył go wzrokiem i zatrzymał spojrzenie na jego ramieniu. — Mhm... Wszystko z tobą w porządku? To ten gliniarz tak cię urządził?

Oliver nic nie odpowiedział. Dopiero teraz zauważył ciemniejszą smugę krwi na prawym rękawie kurtki; nie był w stanie zliczyć, ile już razy naruszył ten opatrunek.

— Słuchaj, co tu się właściwie dzieje? — zapytał Barry, podchodząc krok bliżej. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć silne zaniepokojenie. — Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego SCPD strzela do ciebie bez ostrzeżenia?

— Zawsze do mnie strzelali — odparł zdawkowo Oliver. — Nic się w tym względzie nie zmieniło. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że... — Nie dokończył. Słowa „potrzebuję pomocy" nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło.

— Od Felicity. Dzwoniła do mnie. Wprawdzie tak wszystko plątała, że niezupełnie zrozumiałem o co chodzi, ale...

Oliver odwrócił się i przeszedł kilka kroków wzdłuż krawędzi drogi. Potarł nasadę nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, opuszczając głowę.

— Nie powinna była cię w to wciągać... — mruknął.

— Bardzo dobrze, że mnie wciągnęła! — powiedział twardo Barry. — Oliver... Ten policjant... Przecież on by cię zabił!

— Całkiem prawdopodobne.

Znów zapadło długie milczenie. Flash wyraźnie czekał na jakieś wyjaśnienia, ale Arrow wcale nie miał zamiaru ich udzielać. Zerknął tylko na niego przez ramię, rzucając mu spojrzenie spod kaptura, i powiedział zdawkowo:

— Wracaj do Central, Barry. Nic tu nie możesz pomóc.

Chciał odejść, ale nie zdążył nawet zrobić kroku. W mgnieniu oka Barry znalazł się przed nim, tak szybko, że tym razem Oliver nawet nie miał szansy dostrzec złocistego śladu błyskawicy, która podczas biegu towarzyszyła najszybszemu człowiekowi na ziemi.

— Jeżeli myślisz, że możesz zbyć mnie byle czym, to grubo się mylisz — powiedział Flash z niespotykaną jak na niego stanowczością.

— Zejdź mi z drogi — zażądał Oliver. W jego głosie pojawiła się groźniejsza nuta. Ten ton i ponure łypnięcie spod kaptura działało może na drobnych kryminalistów, ale nie na Barry'ego. Flash znał go zbyt dobrze, by naprawdę się przestraszyć.

— Nie, nie zejdę. Jesteśmy partnerami, pamiętasz? I przyjaciółmi. A przyjaciół się nie porzuca.

— Nawet tych, którzy są mordercami? — zapytał cierpko Oliver.

Barry spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Oliver poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel najwyraźniej nie wie, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Albo zwyczajnie wypiera to ze świadomości. Zawsze w niego wierzył, dość beztrosko ignorując choćby to, ilu zamordowanych ludzi Arrow miał na sumieniu.

— Co powiedziała ci Felicity? — zapytał Oliver znużonym tonem.

— Miej litość i nie każ mi tego wszystkiego powtarzać — westchnął Barry. — Z tego co zrozumiałem, poluje na ciebie rosyjska mafia, kapitan Lance zwariował i zarządził obławę, a pani burmistrz to popiera, bo żywi do ciebie urazę, odkąd napadłeś na nią w jej biurze, by zaprotestować przeciwko wycince drzew w Harrow Park... — Zawahał się. — Naprawdę protestowałeś przeciwko ścinaniu drzew?

Słysząc takie streszczenie wydarzeń, Oliver uświadomił sobie, że Felicity musiała być naprawdę bardzo zdenerwowana, skoro plotła od rzeczy jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Nawet nie próbował prostować tych informacji. Zamiast tego odpowiedział na pytanie Barry'ego:

— Nie. Miasto chciało zamknąć szpital onkologiczny, który jest przy Harrow Lane... Ale jakiś dziennikarzyna połączył to sobie z protestami Zielonych. I wcale nie napadłem na panią burmistrz, tylko... złożyłem jej wizytę, żeby porozmawiać o tym szpitalu.

— Mhm — mruknął Barry bez przekonania.

Zapewne wyobraził sobie Arrowa wpadającego do gabinetu pani burmistrz z brzękiem tłuczonej szyby. W rzeczywistości nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Oliver poczekał na odpowiedni moment i po prostu zakradł się do jej gabinetu, uprzednio odcinając prąd na całym piętrze. Kryjąc się pod osłoną ciemności, uciął sobie krótką pogawędkę z panią Celią Castle. Wiedział, że zadzieranie z politykami było najbardziej głupim i lekkomyślnym posunięciem, jakie mógł wykonać, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Nawet bez większego wysiłku zdołał przekonać panią burmistrz, by miasto dało szpitalowi miesięczne odroczenie i szansę na spłacenie długu. Nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale chyba porządnie wystraszył tę kobietę; jednocześnie zrobił sobie z niej zaciekłego wroga. Trudno było oczekiwać, że osoba na tak wysokim stanowisku pozwoli, by warunki dyktował jej jakiś zamaskowany mściciel. Przeczuwał, że może się to na nim wkrótce zemścić, ale obawa przed konsekwencjami nigdy nie powstrzymywała go od działania. Miasto potrzebowało tego szpitala. A szpital pieniędzy, których Oliver zwyczajnie nie miał, odkąd z jego rodzinnego majątku pozostały jakieś nędzne resztki. Wpadł jednak na pomysł, skąd wziąć środki — wyselekcjonował kilku ludzi z listy i złożył im nocną wizytę, nakłaniając do przeznaczenia na dotacje części ich dochodów, które zresztą ewidentnie pochodziły z nielegalnych interesów. Felicity proponowała wprawdzie, że może zhakować ich konta bankowe i po prostu ukraść im te pieniądze, ale Oliver wolał załatwić to w bardziej tradycyjny sposób. Ryzyko, że któryś z tych biznesmenów zgłosi na policję zniknięcie pieniędzy zarobionych dzięki szwindlom, było wprawdzie nikłe, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Nielegalnie zdobyte środki zamieniły się w całkiem legalne dotacje, a przymusowi darczyńcy byli w głębi ducha zadowoleni, że po „rozmowie" z Zakapturzonym musieli tylko wstawiać nowe szyby. I jeszcze mogli odpisać sobie te kwoty od podatku. Teraz jednak wydawało się, że ta sprawa dotyczyła kogoś zupełnie innego, w jakimś innym życiu, nawet jeżeli miało to miejsce nie dalej jak parę miesięcy temu.

— Masz niepełny obraz sytuacji, Barry — stwierdził Oliver zniechęconym tonem. Wyraz twarzy przyjaciela świadczył jednak o tym, że wiedział nieco więcej, niż przyznał w pierwszej chwili.

— Cisco przeczytał mi parę artykułów, gdy biegłem do Starling, a Caitlin mówiła, że wasza lokalna telewizja ogłosiła cię wrogiem publicznym numer jeden... — powiedział Barry z wahaniem. — No ale... przecież ktoś cię wrobił, prawda?

— Nie, nie wrobił — odparł Oliver.

Barry był tak zdumiony, że tym razem nawet nie próbował go zatrzymywać. Dopiero po chwili usłyszał jego niepewnie brzmiący głos:

— Oliver...

— Nic, co mógłbyś teraz powiedzieć, nie zmieni tego, co się stało — przerwał mu cierpko Oliver. — To już koniec, rozumiesz?

— Więc mam spokojnie stać z boku? — wykrztusił Barry, poruszony nie tyle samymi słowami, a sposobem, w jaki Oliver je wypowiedział. Nie słyszał go jeszcze tak zrezygnowanego, zupełnie pozbawionego woli walki. — Aż któremuś gliniarzowi uda się wreszcie...

— Tak właśnie zrobisz.

— Podaj mi chociaż jeden dobry powód, dlaczego miałbym cię posłuchać.

Oliver westchnął bezgłośnie i zerknął na niego z ukosa.

— Bo ty jesteś prawdziwym bohaterem. A ja zawsze byłem tylko mścicielem. I to ja popełniłem błąd. Który jest nieodwracalny.

Barry otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś wtrącić, ale nagle się rozmyślił.

— I nie pozwolę,żeby ktoś inny zapłacił za ten błąd — dodał Oliver.

— Dlatego odszedłeś? I naprawdę myślisz, że SCPD tak wspaniałomyślnie zostawi twoich wspólników w spokoju? — zapytał Barry, zwracając uwagę na podstawowy błąd, jaki tkwił w jego rozumowaniu.

— Nie, nie zostawi. Ale może dostaną niższe wyroki — odparował Oliver, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma żadnych złudzeń co do konsekwencji, jakie czekały najbliższe mu osoby. Tak bezwzględne podsumowanie sytuacji trochę zmroziło Barry'ego, bo nagle nie miał już żadnych argumentów.

— Nawet najszybszy człowiek na ziemi nie jest w stanie wszystkich uratować. Musisz się z tym pogodzić, Barry — odezwał się Oliver cicho. Nie chciał, by rozstali się w gniewie. Bardzo cenił sobie jego przyjaźń, nawet jeżeli nigdy tego nie powiedział wprost. Ale o takich rzeczach nie trzeba było mówić; to się po prostu czuło — szczególny rodzaj więzi między dwójką samozwańczych bohaterów, którzy cały czas żyli na krawędzi, ryzykując swoje życie by pomagać zwykłym ludziom. — Jeżeli SCPD zauważy, że się w to wszystko wmieszałeś, automatycznie znajdziesz się w tej samej sytuacji, co ja. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Wracaj do Central. Proszę cię.

— Czekaj. Co ja mam powiedzieć Felicity i pozostałym? — zapytał nieco bezradnie Flash. Chyba wreszcie do niego dotarło, że nie może mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Barry nie był zbyt asertywną osobą, więc nic dziwnego, że dość szybko się ugiął przy takiej postawie przyjaciela. Oliver mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak bardzo Flash będzie zdruzgotany, gdy dotrze do niego, że dał się zmanipulować. I że mógł zrobić coś więcej.

— Najlepiej nic im nie mów. Albo że nie udało ci się mnie znaleźć...

Ruszył przed siebie wzdłuż popękanej krawędzi drogi. Przelotnie pomyślał o swoim motorze. Prawdopodobnie był już stracony. Zaparkował go wprawdzie w pewnym oddaleniu od lokalu Kowaliowa, ale nie wątpił, że SCPD znajdzie pojazd podczas przeczesywania okolicy. Ciemnozielony lakier i brak rejestracji raczej rzucały się w oczy. Wracanie po niego wiązałoby się z niepotrzebnym ryzykiem.

Nie zdążył odejść dalej niż na odległość paru kroków, gdy zatrzymał go jeszcze głos przyjaciela:

— Oliver... Co ty właściwie zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

Łucznik zatrzymał się na sekundę, nie patrząc za siebie. Czuł jednak na plecach jego zmartwione spojrzenie.

— Nie wiem, Barry. Po prostu nie wiem.

Flash wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej żadne rozsądne słowa nie przychodziły mu do głowy. Wreszcie wydusił z siebie:  
— Gdybyś zmienił zdanie... Wiesz, jak mnie znaleźć.

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, odbiegł. Oliver poczuł tylko powiew wiatru, a gdy się odwrócił, po Flashu nie było już śladu, nie licząc łagodnie falującej, rozległej kałuży, którą wzburzył.

Oliver spojrzał na swoje odbicie, drżące i poruszone. Żółtawe światło latarni obrysowywało blaskiem jego sylwetkę — w tym oświetleniu kostium Arrowa wydawał się niemal zupełnie czarny, a on sam sprawiał wrażenie człowieka bez twarzy. Czy tak właśnie widziała go Aileen Finley w momencie, gdy spotkali się w tamtym zaułku? Na chwilę przedtem, nim ją zabił...?

Udało mu się dopaść Kowaliowa, tak jak zamierzał. I na tym kończył się jego plan. Teraz było tylko jedno miejsce, w które powinien się udać — posterunek policji w Glades. Ale coś go powstrzymywało przed złożeniem broni. Mógł się tylko zastanawiać, czy była to podświadoma ucieczka od odpowiedzialności.

W jego umyśle wszystko dzieliło się na „przed" i „potem". Przed zabójstwem i po zabójstwie. Wcześniej jego życie z pewnością nie było normalne, ale nie miał wątpliwości, kim jest. Czuł silne, wewnętrzne przekonanie. Wiedział, w jakim kierunku zmierza i na czym polega jego misja. To był jego punkt kotwiczny. Ale teraz go stracił. Był równie bezużyteczny jak łuk z pękniętą cięciwą albo strzała pozbawiona grotu. Wszystko, co robił, w jednej chwili straciło sens. Zawiódł to miasto w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Przygnębiony tą myślą powoli ruszył drogą w kierunku swojej kryjówki.

* * *

Quentin dotarł do szpitala psychiatrycznego St. Walker's sporo przed czasem. Zaparkował samochód przed głównym wejściem i wszedł do środka. Do umówionego spotkania z doktor Avery Pressnall pozostało dobre dwadzieścia minut. Wspominała, że wcześniej będzie prowadzić jakąś sesję terapeutyczną, więc Lance musiał trochę poczekać.

Powoli wszedł na pierwsze piętro i skręcił w korytarz na prawo. Pamiętał mniej więcej, gdzie znajduje się jej gabinet, chociaż ostatni raz blisko współpracował z Pressnall ponad pięć lat temu — przy sprawie Bartona Mathisa, niesławnego Lalkarza. Później widział ją jeszcze parę razy na komendzie, gdy SCPD prosiło ją o konsultacje w „trudnych sprawach". Gdy parę miesięcy temu po mieście zaczęła biegać z łukiem psychofanka Arrowa, sprawę dostali Jones i O'Brian. Skontaktowali się z Pressnall, której Cutter była pacjentką. Quentin pamiętał dość sarkastyczny komentarz Jonesa, podający w wątpliwość kompetencje pani doktor i skuteczność jej terapii. Wypowiadała się na temat Cutter bardzo enigmatycznie, jakby doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w przypadku tej pacjentki poniosła porażkę. Z drugiej strony ludzi nie zamykało się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym pod przymusem bez solidnych podstaw i wyroku sądu. Z tego, co wiedział Lance, Cutter spędziła jakiś czas na oddziale zamkniętym, ale potem uczestniczyła w zwykłej, dobrowolnej terapii. Po tym, jak została zawieszona w obowiązkach, ostatecznie odeszła ze służby w SCPD i zniknęła z horyzontu. Gdy usłyszał o niej ponownie, była kolejnym szalonym przestępcą w halloweenowym kostiumie, mordującym bez skrupułów i posługującym się idiotycznym pseudonimem — Cupid. W takich chwilach Quentin zastanawiał się, czy to wyłącznie wpływ Arrowa czy po prostu to miasto robiło coś dziwnego z ludźmi doprowadzonymi na skraj desperacji, popychając ich w stronę obłędu.

Quentin miał wrażenie, że sam się już blisko takiego stanu znajduje. Trudno było uwierzyć, że od tego fatalnego wypadku upłynęły zaledwie trzy dni — czuł się, jakby przeżył intensywnie co najmniej dwa tygodnie.

Jeszcze wczoraj w trybie nagłym powołał Specjalny Oddział Pościgowy. Na odprawie jasno dał do zrozumienia, że ich zadaniem jest ujęcie podejrzanego żywcem, nie przejmując się tym, jakie zrobi to wrażenie. I tak wszyscy wiedzieli o jego powiązaniach z Zakapturzonym. Oddział był potrzebny niemal natychmiast, bo Arrow ponownie pokazał się w Glades. Schwytać się go oczywiście nie udało, ale policjanci znaleźli za to przyszpilonego do ściany strzałą pewnego poszukiwanego Rosjanina — o dziwo wciąż żywego.

Kowaliow oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Zakapturzony go zaatakował, o strzelaninie przy warsztacie coś tam wprawdzie słyszał, ale twierdził, że na miejscu go nie było. Jego dziewczyna potwierdziła, że cały tamten wieczór spędził razem z nią. Obydwoje kłamali, oczywiście, ale póki Kowaliow leżał w szpitalu, nie bardzo można było go docisnąć. Quentin osobiście obejrzał miejsce zdarzenia, wyciągnął wnioski i tylko jedno go w tym wszystkim dziwiło — że Rosjanin uszedł z życiem. Bo co do tego, że Zakapturzony chciał go zabić, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Arrow, jak się okazało, też otarł się o śmierć, co wyszło na jaw, gdy funkcjonariusz Briar złożył swój raport. Policant natknął się na niego przypadkowo, wezwany do zupełnie innej interwencji. Czekał przy radiowozie na swojego partnera, Willcoxa, gdy nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd w uliczce pojawił się poszukiwany, uciekający z miejsca zdarzenia.

Policjant zaklinał się na wszystkie świętości, że miał Zakapturzonego jak na widelcu. Strzelił do niego. Ale tamten zniknął. Dosłownie wyparował. Wcześniej policjant poczuł tylko nagły powiew wiatru i przed oczami przeleciało mu coś jakby błyskawica...

— Ja wiem, że to nie ma żadnego sensu, ale tak właśnie było — powtarzał.

Quentin aż za dobrze wiedział, co to oznaczało. W sprawę wtrącił się zamaskowany kumpel Arrowa — Flash. To, co nieszczęsny funkcjonariusz zobaczył na własne oczy, po prostu nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Próbował to sobie jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Ale nie było racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. Lance doradził funkcjonariuszowi, by pominął w swoim raporcie część o błyskawicy i zwyczajnie napisał, że podejrzany uciekł. Od prawie trzech lat Arrow skutecznie wymykał się SCPD, więc to akurat nikogo nie powinno dziwić.

— Ale... — zawahał się policjant. W służbie był dopiero od trzech miesięcy, więc taka sugestia ze strony bezpośredniego przełożonego wzbudziła w nim wątpliwość.

— Briar, wierzę ci. Ale w raporcie to po prostu nie przejdzie.

Policjant ostatecznie posłuchał kapitana i zmienił ten fragment w swojej służbowej notatce, wciąż jednak niepewny, czy dobrze robi.  
Z samego rana Quentin odbył bardzo nieprzyjemną rozmowę z Laurel, która przypuściła szturm na jego biuro, jeszcze zanim zdążył wypić kawę. Dotyczyła ona oczywiście Roya Harpera. Laurel stanowczo zażądała od niego, by wyjaśnił, na jakiej dokładnie podstawie chłopak został zatrzymany. Zimnym, oficjalnym tonem, tak jakby spotkali się w sądzie, poinformowała go, że nie ma prawa go przetrzymywać tylko dlatego, że dysponuje bliżej niesprecyzowaną wiedzą operacyjną. Dawno go tak nie zirytowała — cały czas musiał się bronić, niczym bokser zepchnięty do narożnika ringu. Wiedział jednak, że w istocie miała rację. Nie mógł trzymać Harpera w areszcie bez postawienia mu jakichś zarzutów, a nie miał na niego nic mocnego...

— Dzień dobry, panie kapitanie. Długo pan czeka? — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go kobiecy głos.

Lance oderwał wzrok od gabloty, w której znajdował się jakiś dziwny plakat — dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że informował o spotkaniach grupowych przeznaczonych dla ofiar przemocy domowej — i przeniósł spojrzenie na doktor Pressnall, która niepostrzeżenie pojawiła się obok niego. Nie zmieniła się zbytnio, odkąd widział ją ostatni raz; miała tylko trochę krótsze i ciemniejsze włosy.

— Dzień dobry, pani doktor. Nie, chwilę. Dziękuję, że znalazła pani dla mnie czas.

— Nie ma sprawy. Chociaż nie jestem pewna czy będę w stanie panu pomóc w jakiś konkretny sposób. Przestępcy, którzy mają szczególne zamiłowanie do... teatralności to raczej nie jest moja specjalizacja — stwierdziła doktor Pressnall, otwierając drzwi swojego gabinetu i zapraszając go gestem do środka.  
Pierwsze, co rzuciło się w oczy Quentinowi to abstrakcyjny obraz, wiszący na ścianie za biurkiem psychiatry. Przyciągał uwagę, bo znajdował się niemal na wprost drzwi. Trochę go rozproszył, więc dopiero po chwili zauważył zdawkowo, nie odrywając od niego wzroku:

— Doprawdy? Słyszałem, że od jakiegoś czasu interesuje się pani sprawą Arrowa nieco bliżej. I pisała pani też dla nas diagnozę, jakieś dwa lata temu, tę, gdzie była mowa o ideach nadwartościowych... — napomknął, porzucając studiowanie artystycznego dzieła, które budziło w nim dziwny, podświadomy niepokój, i spoglądając na doktor Pressnall.

— Miło, że pan pamięta. — Psychiatra sprawiała wrażenie przyjemnie zaskoczonej, tak jak każdy specjalista zajmujący się wąską dziedziną, który dowiadywał się, że o jego badaniach ktoś słyszał. — Zwłaszcza, że w sprawie Arrowa konsultowano się chyba z każdym psychiatrą w Starling.

Quentin przezornie nie wspominał, że diagnozę doktor Pressnall pamiętał tylko dlatego, że była napisana najbardziej zrozumiałym językiem ze wszystkich, z jakimi się zetknął — co wcale nie oznaczało, że w całości się z nią zgadzał; część wydawała mu się nadmiernie skomplikowana. Kiedyś uważał, że Arrow zabija przestępców, bo ich nienawidzi; z czasem już zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien sądzić i na wszelki wypadek wolał się nie zastanawiać, co dokładnie dzieje się w głowie człowieka, który skrywał się pod tym kapturem. Być może był to błąd.

— Nie odpowiedziała pani na moje wcześniejsze pytanie — zauważył uprzejmie Lance. — Co sprawiło, że Arrow dopiero stosunkowo niedawno stał się... wart bliższej uwagi?

— Zwykły przypadek — odparła Pressnall. — Parę miesięcy temu miała okazję spotkać się z nim w cztery oczy.

To była dość zaskakująca informacja.

— A co, przyszedł zapisać się na terapię? — zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od tej drobnej ironicznej uwagi.

Doktor spojrzała na niego dość chłodno.

— Nie. Zapytać o Carrie Cutter. Ale nie przeczę, że terapia bardzo by mu się przydała. Proszę, niech pan siada...  
Lance skorzystał z oferty i przysunął sobie krzesło stojące naprzeciwko biurka. Doktor również usiadła i sięgnęła po teczkę leżącą na samym wierzchu pliku dokumentów. Quentin rozpoznał w niej materiały dotyczące mściciela, które przekazał jej przez jednego ze swoich ludzi. Z Pressnall skontaktował się wczoraj telefonicznie — zgodziła się na konsultację w ekspresowym tempie.

— Szczerze mówiąc, trochę się dziwię, że SCPD dopiero teraz aktywnie zajęło się mścicielem — zauważyła psychiatra, otwierając teczkę.

— Arrow jest... był szczególnym rodzajem informatora. Mogę to pani powiedzieć, pani doktor, bo ten układ, rzecz jasna, przestał obowiązywać.

— Domyślam się — stwierdziła Pressnall, nie wygłaszając na szczęście żadnej uwag typu: „jak policja może chronić przestępców?". — Powiedział mi pan wczoraj, że jest przekonany, że Arrow czuje się winny i odpowiedzialny za to zabójstwo.  
Lance nie był pewien, czy jest to bardziej pytanie, czy stwierdzenie, więc odparł zdawkowo:

— Gdy pracuje się w tym fachu tak długo jak ja... To się czuje.

Doktor Pressnall skinęła głową.

— Zabójstwo osoby cywilnej z premedytacją zupełnie nie pasowałoby do jego profilu. Widzi pan, kapitanie, Arrow jest zupełnie wyjątkowym przypadkiem. Z początku wydawało się, że to tylko kolejny seryjny morderca. Ale w pewnym momencie praktycznie przestał zabijać. Skupił się na zwalczaniu przestępczości ulicznej, a jego ostatnie działania wskazują, że naprawdę uważa się za orędownika spraw społecznych. Jak choćby ta napaść na panią burmistrz w sprawie szpitala... Do tego mamy dziesiątki relacji ludzi, którym pomógł. Ten człowiek prawdopodobnie przeżył jakąś traumę, i odreagowuje ją w ten dość nietypowy sposób. Z punktu widzenia prawa jest oczywiście przestępcą, ale wcale tak o sobie nie myśli. Jest głęboko przekonany, że droga, jaką sobie wyznaczył, jest słuszna, a to, co robi, usprawiedliwione. To jego sposób by nadać sens temu, co go spotkało.

Lance w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed zapytaniem, jak wyglądałby ten bardziej typowy sposób — nagle uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co dokładnie przydarzyło się Oliverowi na tej wyspie, chociaż doskonale wiedział o torturach. Czytał przecież jego raport medyczny; lekarz, który go badał, był dogłębnie zdumiony, że Queen w ogóle przeżył. Oliver musiał się też zmagać z syndromem stresu pourazowego. Ale po jego powrocie Lance pogrążył się w gniewie, bez ustanku zadając sobie pytanie, dlaczego los okazał się tak niesprawiedliwy, pozwalając przeżyć temu sukinsynowi, podczas gdy jego córka zginęła. Swoją wściekłość wyładowywał na Zakapturzonym, zawzięcie go ścigając — wciąż był przekonany, że pod tym kapturem kryje się Queen. Później, który charakter ich relacji zupełnie się zmienił, oszukiwał samego siebie, traktując Olivera i Arrowa jako dwie różne osoby i konsekwentnie ignorując pewne oznaki, że jest z nim coś mocno nie tak. Zdarzało się, że Zakapturzony popadał na kilka sekund w dziwne odrętwienie, w pierwszym momencie nie reagując na to, co się do niego mówiło, tak jakby jego umysł zaprzątało coś zupełnie innego niż chwila obecna. Sposób, w jaki obracał łuk w dłoni, też sprawiał niekiedy wrażenie nerwowego gestu. I niezbyt dobrze czuł się w zamkniętych przestrzeniach... Lance odsunął na bok te nieprzyjemne rozważania i skupił się na tym, co mówiła psychiatra.

— Arrow postawił sobie za cel chronienie niewinnych osób — ciągnęła dalej doktor Pressnall. — Teraz sam taką osobę zabił. Będzie się więc zadręczał poczuciem winy.

Wątpię, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek sięgnie po łuk. Może nawet sam się zgłosi na policję...

— W to akurat wątpię — mruknął Quentin. — Dostał ultimatum, ale z niego nie skorzystał.

— Cóż, pewnie obawia się zmierzenia z konsekwencjami. Ale to, co się stało, zachwiało wyznawanymi przez niego przekonaniami. Można powiedzieć, że czuje się jak rozbitek, który nagle wylądował na bezludnej wyspie. Jego misja straciła sens, a bez niej nie będzie w stanie funkcjonować.

— Jak pani sądzi, pani doktor... Jaki będzie jego kolejny krok? — zapytał Lance. Jak na razie psychiatra nie powiedziała mu nic konkretnego, a właśnie w tym celu

zdecydował się zasięgnąć jej rady — bardziej z desperacji, niż czegokolwiek innego.

— Powiedziałabym, że zniknie, tak samo jak dwa lata temu, po trzęsieniu ziemi... — zawiesiła na moment głos. — Chociaż jego ostatnie poczynania temu przeczą. Może pojawić się na pogrzebie, w cywilu oczywiście, ale tę możliwość pan już na pewno założył.

— Będą tam tłumy ludzi — mruknął Lance. Raczej nie spodziewał się, że Oliver Queen przyjdzie na pogrzeb Finley. Nawet jak na niego byłoby to zbyt lekkomyślne. Wiedział przecież, że Quentin tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestał go podejrzewać, chociaż żeby trafić za kraty, musiałby teraz zostać złapany z kapturem na głowie i łukiem w ręce.

— Sądzę jednak, że dobrze byłoby obserwować cmentarz, zaraz po pogrzebie... Jest w sobotę, prawda? Przynajmniej przez kilka kolejnych dni — powiedziała z namysłem doktor Pressnall, przyglądając się zdjęciu Arrowa, leżącemu na wierzchu dokumentów. Było całkiem niezłej jakości, bo zrobił ją jakiś profesjonalny fotograf, który znalazł się akurat w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. — To Arrow popełnił ten tragiczny w skutkach błąd. Możliwe więc, że będzie chciał w jakiś sposób uhonorować ofiarę...

— Mówi pani tak, jakby miał jakieś... rozdwojenie osobowości.

— Zaburzenie dysocjacyjne tożsamości. Ale nie oznacza to, że w jednym umyśle funkcjonują dwie odrębne świadomości, tak jak się wydaje większości ludzi, gdy słyszą ten termin.

Mina Lance'a widocznie też wskazywała na to, że tak mu się wydawało, bo doktor Pressnall poczuła się w obowiązku udzielić wyjaśnień:

— W naszym życiu przybieramy różne role. Inaczej zachowujemy się, gdy jesteśmy z rodziną czy przyjaciółmi, inaczej w pracy, czy w urzędzie... U Arrowa przybrało to jednak ekstremalny wymiar. Całe jego życie stało się podporządkowane misji, jaką sobie wyznaczył. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie jest w stanie funkcjonować bez tego kaptura — musi się dobrze maskować. Przez tę krótką chwilę, gdy z nim rozmawiałam... Sprawiał wrażenie dość racjonalnego... pomijając maskę i kostium Robin Hooda. Niemniej, to podwójne życie i poświęcenia, jakie ponosi, bez wątpienia mają negatywny wpływ na jego relacje z najbliższymi osobami. O ile nie zerwał z nimi kontaktów, odpychając od siebie.

Słuchając tej diagnozy Lance miał wrażenie, że Pressnall posiada jakąś nadprzyrodzoną zdolność odczytywania ludzkiego charakteru. Chyba nie wywnioskowała tego wszystkiego tylko na podstawie krótkiej rozmowy z Zakapturzonym i akt sprawy, które jej przekazał? Jej badania dotyczące mściciela naprawdę musiały być dość dokładne.

— To wszystko, co mogę panu powiedzieć, kapitanie — podsumowała psychiatra. — Mam nadzieję, że skontaktujecie się z nami, gdy już go złapiecie.  
Quentin przypomniał sobie jak wygląda oddział zamknięty szpitala i nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. Myśl, że Zakapturzony wkrótce tutaj trafi — o ile uda się go ująć żywcem — wprawiła go w jeszcze bardziej podły nastrój niż wcześniej. Być może dlatego stwierdził z przekąsem:

— Domyślam się, że Arrow musi być niezwykle interesującym obiektem badawczym.  
Doktor Pressnall wyczuła wyraźną ironię w jego słowach. I zawoalowane podejrzenie co do zamiarów, jakie przejawiała względem mściciela.

— Doprawdy? — zapytała chłodno. — Ja widzę tutaj przede wszystkim ludzką tragedię. I człowieka, który pilnie potrzebuje pomocy. — Zamknęła teczkę i podała ją kapitanowi. — Wszystko, co panu powiedziałam, znajduje się w mojej notatce. To niewiele, ale w tak krótkim czasie...

Lance pomyślał, że może nieco zbyt pochopnie ocenił panią doktor.

— Sądzi pani, że Arrowa... da się wyleczyć? — nie mógł się powstrzymać od zadania tego pytania.

— Powodzenie terapii zależy nie tyle od terapeuty, co od pacjenta. To on musi pozwolić sobie pomóc. Pytanie tylko, czy jest w stanie podjąć konstruktywną decyzję w tej sprawie... Nie mówiąc o tym, że zaburzenia związane z myśleniem nadwartościowym są bardzo trudne w leczeniu. Większość form psychoterapii w tym przypadku zwyczajnie zawodzi — stwierdziła psychiatra. Zawahała się na moment, a potem dodała: — Przez ten czas, kiedy pan z nim współpracował, kapitanie... Arrow stał się kimś więcej, niż tylko policyjnym informatorem, prawda? Traktował go pan bardziej jak partnera, niż przestępcę.

Lance po raz pierwszy poczuł się niepewnie, skonfrontowany ze spokojnym spojrzeniem doktor Pressnall, które nagle wydawało mu się zadziwiająco przenikliwe. Naprawdę było go aż tak łatwo rozgryźć?

— Nie mogłem się zgodzić z jego metodami... Ale był skuteczny. I jakby nie patrzeć uratował to miasto — powiedział Quentin otwarcie. — I co, sądzi pani, że i mnie przydałaby się psychoterapia?

Doctor Pressnall uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokręciła głową.

— Sądzę, że czasach, jakie teraz nastały, ludzie uciekają się do najbardziej desperackich środków, zwłaszcza gdy czują, że system zawodzi. Ale niestety wszystko ma swoją cenę, i ten tragiczny wypadek to udowadnia... — zawiesiła głos. — Jeżeli mogę dać pan jeszcze jedną radę, kapitanie... Jeżeli faktycznie chce mu pan pomóc, musi się pan spieszyć. W obecnej sytuacji Arrow stanowi zagrożenie nie tyle dla innych, co przede wszystkim dla siebie...

* * *

Amanda Waller zgodziła się przyjąć Diggle'a nawet bez większych oporów. Zapewne nie bez znaczenia było tutaj wstawiennictwo Lyli — szefowa A.R.G.U.S. bądź co bądź należała do dość zajętych osób i nie dało się do niej wejść prosto z ulicy, bez wcześniejszego umawiania się. W przeciwieństwie do Felicity, która natychmiast odczytała to jako dobry znak, John nie chciał robić sobie żadnych złudnych nadziei. Sam fakt, że Waller zgodziła się na spotkanie jeszcze o niczym nie świadczył. Wiedział, że nakłonienie do pomocy wcale nie będzie proste.

Jeden z agentów odeskortował Diga do gabinetu dyrektor A.R.G.U.S. i wpuścił do środka. Waller czytała jakiś dokument; na ich widok odłożyła pióro i skinęła głową swojemu podwładnemu, dając mu do zrozumienia, że może ich zostawić samych. Następnie przeniosła spojrzenie na Diggle'a i w jej wzroku trudno było się dopatrywać jakiejkolwiek życzliwości. Krótko mówiąc, wyglądała tak jak zwykle.

— Dziękuję, że zgodziła się pani na spotkanie — powiedział Dig, gdy za agentem zamknęły się drzwi.

— Tylko dlatego, że agent Michaels bardzo na to nalegała. — Waller odchyliła się na oparcie swojego fotela, opierając łokcie o podłokietniki i splatając palce. — Zapytałabym, co pana sprowadza, panie Diggle, ale jest to dość oczywiste... Problem polega na tym, że limit przysług wyczerpał pan już dawno — stwierdziła sucho.

— Nie przyszedłem prosić o nic dla siebie. Tu chodzi o Olivera.

— A co? Nie możecie go znaleźć? — Waller uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

— Oliver zniknął dwa dni temu i od tego czasu nie mamy z nim żadnego kontaktu. Działa na własną rękę.

— Typowe — posumowała dyrektor. — Monitorujemy sytuację. Przyznaję, jego umiejętność wychodzenia z opresji i zdolność do przetrwania jest godna podziwu. Dwa razy wymknął się z policyjnej obławy, chociaż tym razem SCPD naprawdę rzuciło przeciwko niemu wszystko, co miało. Już byłoby po ich budżecie na bieżący rok, gdyby pani burmistrz nie wyasygnowała dodatkowych środków. Cóż, wszytko wskazuje na to, że kolejny raz może mu się już nie udać uciec — podsumowała bezlitośnie.

— I to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, Waller? — zirytował się Dig. — "Monitorujemy sytuację"? Czyli innymi słowy czekacie, aż zginie?

— Ja też mam szefów, panie Diggle. Osłaniałam Arrowa i całą waszą wesołą kompanię tak długo, jak mogłam, chociaż moi przełożeni nigdy nie podchodzili do tego zbyt entuzjastycznie...

— Za to na pewno nie mieli nic przeciwko zrównaniu z ziemią Starling.

— To była wyższa konieczność i sprawa bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Czasami setki muszą zginąć, żeby tysiące mogły ocaleć. — Waller wcale nie sprawiała wrażenia jakby miała zamiar się tłumaczyć, czy odczuwała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości w związku z rozkazem, jaki wtedy wydała. Naprawdę była gotowa na to, by zniszczyć całe Starling w celu wyeliminowania Slade'a Wilsona i jego ludzi; niewinni mieszkańcy Starling, którzy zginęliby przy tej okazji, byliby tylko ofiarami, których nie dało się uniknąć.

— Teraz nie rozmawiamy o tysiącach. Tylko o jednym człowieku.

— O jednym człowieku, który sprawia bardzo dużo kłopotu — zaznaczyła Waller. — Oliver zawsze chciał działać niezależnie. Teraz musi ponieść tego konsekwencje...

— A więc tylko o to chodzi? — zapytał Dig, domyślając się już w czym rzecz. — Nie podoba wam się, że Arrow działał niezależnie od jurysdykcji A.R.G.U.S.?

Amanda Waller tylko uśmiechnęła się cynicznie.

— Gdybym uważała, że Arrow lepiej sprawdzi się w Task Force X niż na wolności, wylądowałby w Suicide Squad nim by się obejrzał. Ale Oliver jest zbyt uparty, by słuchać rozkazów. Przerabiałam to z nim, gdy był agentem — powiedziała, nie zaprzeczając, ani nie potwierdzając jego przypuszczeń. Dig był jednak przekonany, że najbardziej ubodło ją, że Oliver w pierwszej kolejności nie zwrócił się do niej jako do najwyższej instancji.

— Oliver... spłaca swoje długi. Z pewnością potrafiłby się odwdzięczyć, gdyby A.R.G.U.S. mu pomógł. I czy niech zbyt cennym „zasobem", żeby pozwolić mu zginąć?

— Nie można pomóc komuś, kto bardzo nie chce zostać uratowany — odparła zimno Waller.

— Oliver często sam jest swoim największym wrogiem — westchnął Dig. — Jeżeli ktoś jest w stanie przekonać go, że nawet po tak tragicznym wypadku to, co robi jako Arrow, wciąż ma sens, to jest pani do tego najodpowiedniejszą osobą.

Waller wahała się przez chwilę, nim podjęła decyzję.

— Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Ale niczego nie obiecuję — zastrzegła.

* * *

Życie w porcie wydawało się toczyć w jakimś innym, spokojniejszym rytmie. Dzień był bardzo pogodny, chłodny jak przystało na wczesną wiosnę, ale jednocześnie niezwykle słoneczny. Oliver, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, usiadł na nabrzeżu. Woda chlupotała łagodnie; od fal odbijały się jasne refleksy. Mewy kwiliły głośno, co chwilę przysiadając na pobliskich barierkach i na powrót zrywając do lotu. Przez boczne wejście powoli wszedł załadowany do połowy kontenerowiec. Nad wodą niósł się warkot koparki, która jeździła tam i z powrotem po drugiej stronie kanału portowego, przesypując jakiś ładunek z wagonów towarowych na hałdę.

Nikt nie zwracał na niego specjalnej uwagi. W tej części portu kręciło się niewielu ludzi; głównie robotnicy, pracujący w pobliskich prywatnych stoczniach i halach produkcyjnych spółki zajmującej się budową konstrukcji stalowych. Nawet nie zbliżał się do tych zabudowań, a z daleka, w zwykłej granatowej wiatrówce, dżinsach i w czapce z daszkiem wyglądał zupełnie przeciętnie. Miał też znacznie dłuższą brodę, niż zwykle — nie golił się od dobrych paru dni. Gdy dzisiaj rano ujrzał swoje odbicie w nierównym kawałku stłuczonej szyby, opartym o ścianę, zdziwił się jak bardzo zmienił się jego wygląd. Wyglądał niemal tak samo źle, jak po powrocie z wyspy; jego oczy były pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, a twarz wymizerowana. Wątpił, by teraz ktoś rozpoznał w nim Olivera Queena — odkąd skończył z wywoływaniem skandali, przestał być atrakcyjny dla brukowców. Ludzie praktycznie zapomnieli o jego istnieniu, zupełnie jakby ponownie zaginął. Jedyne zdjęcia z nim, jakie pojawiały się w gazetach, to te, które przedstawiały Arrowa. Zazwyczaj rozmazane i niewyraźne, z miejskiego monitoringu albo uchwycone przez kogoś aparatem z komórki.  
Od trzech dni praktycznie nie opuszczał swojej kryjówki w elektrociepłowni. Wiedział, że SCPD wciąż go szuka — poprzedniej nocy słyszał nawet parę razy przelatujący w pobliżu portu helikopter, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że trafili na jego trop. Tkwił w jakimś dziwnym zawieszeniu, czując jakby dryfował, unosząc się wraz z prądem rzeki. Niestety, miał zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie. I wydarzenia ostatnich dni powoli zaczęły wsiąkać w jego świadomość; uczucie nierealności stopniowo ustępowało, zastępowane przez ponurą rzeczywistość od której nie było ucieczki. Zastanawiał się, co dzieje się z najbliższymi mu osobami, zwłaszcza z Laurel, narażonej na najpoważniejsze konsekwencje przez wzgląd na jej pracę.

Popełnił poważny błąd, zaglądając do Internetu. Gdy tylko uruchomił aplikację do zbierania danych i po chwili wahania wpisał interesujące go hasło, natychmiast został zalany artykułami z gazet, a co gorsza także dziesiątkami wpisów ludzi z twittera i tumblra. Trafił też na Facebooka Aileen Finley.

Czuł się jak jakiś pieprzony stalker, gdy zaczął przeglądać jej wpisy, cofając się od najnowszych ( _ostatni z 21 marca, na dwa dni nim ją zabił_ ) do najstarszego. Nie pisała o sobie zbyt wiele ( _czysto prywatne wpisy dało się policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, a i one tak na dobrą sprawę niewiele mówiły o tym, jaką była osobą_ ), ale publikowała sporo zdjęć. Nie ze swoją podobizną, tych było raptem ze trzy ( _miał pewność, że_ _to spojrzenie jasnych oczu powróci do niego w koszmarach_ ), ale z miejsc, w których bywała. Chyba lubiła utrwalać niezwykłe momenty zwykłego życia. Długa aleja drzew w parku, wszystkie w złotoczerwonej, jesiennej szacie. Bury kot czujnie wpatrujący się w siedzącego na wysokiej gałęzi wróbla. Wiewiórka z puszystym ogonem trzymająca orzech w łapkach. Krzak róży obsypany białymi kwiatami. Holownik wchodzący do portu. Panorama Starling z punktu widokowego na Maze Hill. Jedna fotografia przyciągnęła jego uwagę w szczególny sposób — przedstawiała moknącą w deszczu ulicę i tłum ludzi, skryty pod barwnym morzem rozłożonych parasoli. W tle, na ścianie budynku, znajdowało się graffiti przedstawiające Arrowa, który z łukiem w ręce i kapturem nisko naciągniętym na oczy spoglądał na panoramę miasta. Jakiś anonimowy uliczny artysta namalował je krótko po tym, jak uratował Starling przed żołnierzami Slade'a. Oliver przyglądał się zdjęciu przed dłuższą chwilę, i zamknął galerię.

Nieopatrznie zajrzał też do sekcji komentarzy. Jej Facebook dosłownie od nich pękał. Obcy ludzie odczuwali głęboką potrzebę złożenia kondolencji i wyrażenia swojego żalu. Nagle okazało się, że zakapturzony mściciel miał bardzo wielu przeciwników. Wylało się na niego całe wiadro pomyj. Część ludzi usiłowała jednak bronić łucznika, nie wierząc w jego winę, i dyskusje prędko przerodziły się w zwykłą pyskówkę. Oliver nie miał najmniejszej chęci tego czytać. Sądził, że nic nie sprawi, że poczuje się jeszcze bardziej podle. Ale mylił się, gdy natknął się na podlinkowany wpis, w którym cytowano matkę Finley: _„Aileen mówiła, że czuje się bezpieczniej odkąd ten łucznik pojawił się w Starling. Że Glades wreszcie zaczęło zmieniać się na lepsze. Dlaczego on ją zabił?"_

Te słowa powracały do niego jak echo, gdy wpatrywał się w łagodnie falującą wodę i wsłuchiwał w jej chlupotanie o nabrzeże. Siedział tu chyba już bardzo długo, bo niebo powoli zaczynało ciemnieć. Zupełnie inaczej niż na Lian Yu, gdy słońce w jednej chwili chowało się za horyzontem. Koparka, która jeszcze niedawno pracowicie jeździła po przeciwległym nabrzeżu, umilkła. Mewy też gdzieś zniknęły; widocznie przeniosły się w jakieś inne miejsce, bo ledwie słyszał ich kwilenie. Oliver miał wrażenie, że przez cały ten czas w jego głowie nie pojawiła się żadna konkretna myśl. Ale nagle wiedział już, co powinien zrobić. Co oznaczało, że pozostało mu zaledwie parę godzin, zanim... Gdy sobie to uświadomił, poczuł jak ogarnia go jakiś dziwny spokój. Przecież tak naprawdę wiedział od samego początku, że to wszystko może się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób. Ale pozostały mu jeszcze dwie niezałatwione sprawy...

Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i długo wpatrywał się w jej wyświetlacz, zastanawiając się, czy wykonać ten telefon. Odblokowywał ją, wciskał czwórkę na szybkim wybieraniu (pod dwójką wciąż znajdowała się Tommy, a pod trójką mama — choć minęło już tyle czasu, nie mógł zdobyć się na to, by wykasować ich numery) i w ostatniej chwili zatrzymywał, nie wybierając przycisku z zieloną słuchawką. Ekran gasł, blokując się automatycznie, a on wracał do punktu wyjścia.

Wydawało się, że minęły godziny, nim podjął decyzję. Tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć jej głos... i jednocześnie obawiał się, jak może potoczyć się ta rozmowa. Sygnał wybieranego połączenia powtarzał się bez końca, po to tylko by wreszcie odezwała się poczta głosowa:

— _Tu Thea Queen, nie mogę w tej chwili odebrać telefonu. Zostaw wiadomość, oddzwonię później._

Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiali? Ponad miesiąc temu. Częściej wymieniali smsy albo maile. Thea była wtedy w Portugalii. Mówiła, że siedzi właśnie w małym, urokliwym lokalu z widokiem na rzekę i położone na przeciwległym brzegu winnice, rozkoszując się faktem, że w świetle prawa w Europie może wypić kieliszek porto zupełnie legalnie. Nie pamiętał nic więcej, tylko ulgę jaką odczuwał, że Thea jest daleko od tego wszystkiego i przynajmniej nie musi kłamać jej w żywe oczy, wymyślając coraz bardziej absurdalne wyjaśnienia dlaczego nie odebrał wczoraj telefonu, gdzie był ostatniej nocy albo dlaczego wygląda na tak koszmarnie zmęczonego...

— Hej, Speedy. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku — odezwał się, siląc się na lekki ton. — Bardzo mi ciebie brakuje, wiesz?

Zaciął się nagle, nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. Mówienie o uczuciach nigdy nie przychodziło mu łatwo. Oliver sprzed wyspy nigdy się zbytnio nimi nie przejmował; Oliver po wyspie zwyczajnie nie potrafił ich wyrażać.

— Obawiam się, że wkrótce znów usłyszysz o mnie wiele złych rzeczy... Cokolwiek się stanie, chcę żebyś wiedziała, że... Chciałem tylko spróbować coś zmienić. Pomóc naszemu miastu. Gdybym mógł ci wyjaśnić dlaczego... Z jakiego powodu... Miałaś rację, to kłamstwa zniszczyły naszą rodzinę. Zostałaś mi tylko ty, Speedy. Wiem, że jako brat byłem zupełnie do niczego.— Uśmiechnął się smutno. — I nawet gdy wróciłem to tak, jakby mnie nie było. Ale... Proszę cię... — kolejne słowo, które z trudem przechodziło mu przez gardło — nie myśl o mnie źle... — zawiesił głos i po paru sekundach przerwał połączenie, a potem wyłączył telefon.

Wrócił niespiesznie do swojej kryjówki i poczekał, aż zapadnie głęboka noc. Potem ubrał swój kostium — o wiele wolniej niż zwykle, po części dlatego, że wciąż trudno było mu sprawnie poruszać prawą ręką. Przytroczył kołczan do pleców, a następnie założył maskę i opuścił nisko kaptur. Na końcu sięgnął po łuk. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Oneida Kestrel przewyższała pod każdym względem jego stary łuk refleksyjny. Miała większą siłę naciągu, była bardziej odporna na warunki atmosferyczne i tak jak z każdego łuku bloczkowego wygodniej się z niego celowało. Dziwnie było pomyśleć, że już nigdy nie wystrzeli z niego żadnej strzały. Tamtej nocy to nie Oneida zawiodła, tylko on sam. Jednak teraz paradoksalnie wydawało u się, że w czasach, gdy posługiwał się swoim pierwszym łukiem, wszystko było o wiele prostsze.

Nie zwlekając dłużej wyszedł z kryjówki. Musiał przewędrować pieszo wiele mil, żeby dotrzeć do swojego celu.

_c.d.n._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to tyle z mojej strony, jeżeli chodzi o "Wroga publicznego". Milczący czytacze, którzy śledzili to opowiadanie, mogliby się w tym momencie odezwać (chyba, że zaglądała tu siła nadprzyrodzona) - wtedy się zastanowię, czy publikować na AO3 inne moje polskojęzyczne opowiadania do "Arrowa". ;)

_Kwadrans po osiemnastej biuro na dwunastym piętrze jest już niemal zupełnie puste. Przy biurkach w open space'ie siedzą tylko nieliczne osoby, pracujące na drugiej zmianie, albo nieszczęsne ofiary nadgodzin. Aileen należy do tej drugiej grupy._

_Dlaczego klienci przypominają sobie o wszystkim na ostatnią chwilę? — zastanawia się, mozolnie stukając w klawiaturę i przygotowując zestawienie danych. Pytanie, które otrzymała, nie należy do zbyt trudnych, ale odpowiedź należy opatrzyć odpowiednim komentarzem i wyjaśnieniami — a to pożera dodatkowy czas. Oczy łzawią jej ze zmęczenia, ale musi to dzisiaj skończyć, bo sprawa jest pilna. Teoretycznie mogłaby odpowiedzieć klientowi jutro — ostatecznie mail przyszedł pod sam koniec jej dnia pracy — ale jest zbyt obowiązkowa, żeby „zaniewidzić" na tę wiadomość. Nawet jeżeli większość osób w tej sytuacji nawet by się nad tym nie zastanawiała._

_Z drugiej strony może powinna była sobie darować. „I tak nikt tego nie doceni" — mawiała z przekąsem jedna z jej starszych koleżanek, która miała też znacznie dłuższy staż niż ona. Kiedyś nie wiedziała, o co jej chodzi. Z czasem dowiedziała się aż za dobrze jak funkcjonuje jej firma. Resztki złudzeń rozwiały się parę tygodni temu, gdy kolejny raz została pominięta przy awansie, chociaż pracowała tutaj ponad pięć lat. Dziwnym trafem kolega, który zajmował się dokładnie tym samym co ona, awansował bez przeszkód, choć miał mniejsze doświadczenie. „On w ciążę nie zajdzie, no nie?" podsumowała jej koleżanka._

_Chyba właśnie wtedy poczuła się ostatecznie zmotywowana do szukania nowej pracy. Była nawet na rozmowie w Queen Consolidated. Mieli jej dać znać o wyniku do końca tygodnia. Kto wie, może niedługo czeka ją wreszcie jakaś poważna zmiana? Moment, w którym praca zaczyna męczyć, jest jednocześnie tym, w którym należy ją zmienić. W tym przypadku była skłonna zgodzić się z tym, co zawsze powtarzał jej ojciec..._

_W sąsiednim dziale newsów jak zwykle panuje zamieszanie. Wpadł im chyba jakiś pilny materiał, bo latają jak poparzeni. Telefon ryczy na głośnomówiącym przez dobre pięć minut, nim osiągają jakiś konsensus — szefostwo działu znajduje się w innym oddziale korporacji, w Central City, i tam też zapadają decyzje.  
Hałas denerwuje Aileen — „newsowcy" często zachowują się tak, jakby znajdowali się na tym piętrze zupełnie sami, zapominając, że pracuje tutaj też kilka innych działów — w tym finanse. Pomimo wrodzonej nieśmiałości i niechęci do tworzenia potencjalnie konfliktowych sytuacji jest bliska zwrócenia im uwagi, gdy nagle milkną. Aileen zerka na nich ponad ekranami swoich monitorów. Zauważa, że skupili się przy jednym biurku i coś oglądają — pewnie jakiś materiał filmowy, który dopiero co wpłynął. Grunt, że dla odmiany niezbyt głośno._

_Dopisuje szybko dwa ostatnie zdania maila, wklejając na końcu standardową formułkę._...w razie wątpliwości, chętnie udzielę odpowiedzi na wszelkie dodatkowe pytania. Serdecznie pozdrawiam. _Szablonowa stopka z imieniem, nazwiskiem, adresem mailowym, telefonem i nazwą firmy. Kopiuj. Wklej. Wyślij. Oznacz w systemie, że zadanie wykonane. I koniec. Wreszcie można iść do domu._

_Zdejmuje okulary, których używa do pracy przy komputerze i chowa do etui, a następnie wyłącza maszynę (nie omieszkując wcześniej skrupulatnie zaraportować nadgodzin — jej firma na szczęście wciąż płaci za nadprogramowo przepracowany czas). Jeżeli coś jeszcze wpadnie, to trudno. Dzień roboczy się skończył. Nie zamierza zabierać ze sobą laptopa do domu._

_Przed wyjściem z biura robi jeszcze obchód po wszystkich trzech kuchniach na piętrze. Tajemniczym sposobem w czasie weekendu z biurka zginął jej kubek. Aileen ma nadzieję, że po prostu został zgarnięty przed nadgorliwą sprzątaczkę i trafił do zmywarki. Nader wątpliwe, by ktoś go sobie trwale przywłaszczył — wprawdzie pasiasty kubek przyjechał z nią aż z Londynu, ze sklepu Whittarda, ale raczej nie stanowił obiektu pożądania. Odnajduje go w ostatniej, najmniejszej kuchni — faktycznie siedział w zmywarce — i odnośni na swoje biurko. Będzie tu na nią jutro czekał._

_Zamienia jeszcze parę słów z kolegą z działu programistów, którego spotyka w windzie (jedzie z czternastego piętra na czwarte, bo tam jest lepsza kawa). Ma jakąś dodatkową robotę i nie może wyjść z biura, póki coś tam się nie wyrenderuje._

_Aileen wsiada do autobusu parę minut po osiemnastej. O tej godzinie przynajmniej nie ma zbyt dużych korków i można założyć, że podróż do domu faktycznie będzie trwała tyle, ile podano w rozkładzie — czyli niespełna pół godziny. Samochodem byłoby dwa razy szybciej, ale auto Aileen stoi w warsztacie. Miało być gotowe na piątek, ale coś im się przeciągnęło i będzie mogła je odebrać dopiero w środę. Mechanik wspominał, że brakuje mu ludzi, bo dwóch chłopaków jest na zwolnieniu lekarskim — czyli zapewne coś kręcił, co było rozczarowujące, bo z warsztatem na Park's Street nigdy wcześniej nie miała problemów._

_Wyciąga z torebki czytnik, ale nawet go nie otwiera. Jest zbyt zmęczona, by czytać, a przecież to dopiero poniedziałek. Wpatruje się w okno i krople deszczu ściekające po szybie. Kolejny przepiękny dzień w Starling. Dlaczego nie może być tutaj zawsze słonecznie, tak jak w Central?_

_Spogląda na zegar na wyświetlaczu komórki. Będzie w domu za kwadrans siódma. Zje kolację, weźmie prysznic, rzuci okiem na Facebooka, Tumblra i wiadomości, a potem pójdzie spać. Albo może obejrzy jakiś serial? Ma parę zaległych odcinków dziesiątego sezonu „Supernaturala". Już dawno przestała oglądać go regularnie, ale nie potrafiła zupełnie zrezygnować z braci Winchesterów — nawet jeżeli na tym etapie niezbyt przypominali samych siebie. Kto wie, może jednak jakimś cudem to jednak znowu zrobi się sensowne…?_

_W momencie, gdy wysiada z autobusu, który wreszcie doturlał się na Aldrich Street, słyszy sygnał przychodzącego smsa. Otwiera torebkę i nie wyjmując komórki zerka tylko na nadawcę. Mama. Pewnie pyta, czy może już zadzwonić. Rozmawiały dzisiaj chwilę koło południa, Aileen miała oddzwonić i zupełnie wyleciało jej to z głowy przy nawale pracy, która wpadła dzisiaj. No nic, zaraz będzie w mieszkaniu i wtedy będzie mogła odpowiedzieć. Woli nie kusić losu i nie ryzykować, że ktoś wyrwie jej telefon na ulicy. Nawet w Glades nie zdarzało się to na porządku dziennym, ale człowiek robił się po prostu ostrożniejszy._

_Hałaśliwa grupa stojąca pod pubem trochę ją niepokoi, ale nikt jej nie zaczepia, gdy przechodzi obok. Nigdy nic złego jej tu nie spotkało, ale to nie jest dobra dzielnica, nawet teraz, gdy zrobiło się tu trochę bezpieczniej._

_Gdyby przyjechała samochodem, zaparkowałaby od frontu i weszła głównym wejściem do budynku. Ale z przystanku autobusowego jest znacznie bliżej do wejścia schodami pożarowymi, od kuchni. Korzysta z nich wielu mieszkańców. Uliczka jest dość obskurna, ale Aileen ma do przejścia zaledwie kilkanaście kroków, więc nie obawia się tamtędy chodzić. To znajomy teren. Co złego mogłoby się tutaj stać?_

_Widok zakapturzonej postaci kompletnie ją zaskakuje. Staje jak wryta. Wydaje się, że patrzą się na siebie niezwykle długo, choć w rzeczywistości musi trwać to chwilę. Łuk w rękach mężczyzny wywołuje oczywiste skojarzenie, ale nim w jej głowie pojawia się jakaś konkretna myśl, w uliczce rozlega się ogłuszający huk strzału._

_Słyszy złowrogi świst i ułamek sekundy później czuje uderzenie w klatkę piersiową, tak silne, że pozbawia ją tchu i przewraca na ziemię. Coś kłuje ją tuż pod sercem. Widzi swoje ręce czerwone od krwi, ale wszystko wydaje się jej tak nierzeczywiste, że w pierwszym momencie nawet nie czuje bólu czy strachu. Panika ogarnia ją dopiero wtedy, gdy czuje, że zaczyna się dusić._

_Ktoś się nad nią pochyla, ale nie może dostrzec twarzy tego człowieka. W ciemności wydaje się zupełnie pozbawiony oblicza. Dziesiątki spanikowanych, oderwanych myśli przemykają przez jej głowę. I tylko jedna przebija się nad nimi wszystkimi — jak bardzo nie chce umierać. Walczy o każdy łyk powietrza niczym topielec, ale coraz trudniej jej oddychać. Chwilę później nic już nie widzi. Tak jakby ktoś opuścił ciemną, grubą zasłonę. Słyszy jakiś zamęt wokół, ale to wszystko jest odległe, coraz bardziej pozbawione znaczenia. W ostatnich chwilach jej umysł dominuje tylko jedno. Nie… może… oddychać.  
Świadomość Aileen powoli gaśnie._

_Umiera w szpitalu o dziewiętnastej pięćdziesiąt dziewięć nie odzyskawszy przytomności._

* * *

Oliver szedł przez pogrążony w ciemności port, w samotności i ciszy, mając za towarzystwo jedynie swój własny cień. W powietrzu wisiała lekka mgiełka, nadając żółtawym światłom nielicznych latarni dziwaczny, nierzeczywisty wygląd. Bardziej gęste białe wstęgi snuły się nisko nad wodą przy nabrzeżu. W tej aurze widoczne po przeciwległej stronie doku drobnicowce i przycupnięte przy nich holowniki sprawiały dziwnie widmowe wrażenie, niczym cmentarzysko zagubionych statków. Tutaj też najwyraźniej dało się odczuć wilgotny chłód. Kolejny raz okazywało się, że skórzana kurtka i kaptur nienajlepiej chroniły przed zimnem. Zwykle nie zwracał na nie uwagi — lata spędzone na wyspie sprawiły, że niezbyt dotkliwie je odczuwał. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni jednak mocno podkopały jego siły. Zapewne dlatego chłód nocy przenikał do szpiku kości.

O tej porze postoczniowe tereny były zupełnie wymarłe. Wysokie portowe dźwigi, przypominające w ciemnościach potwory z głębin, które wypełzły na brzeg, rzucały dziwaczne cienie na szeroką asfaltową drogę. Oliver zwiększył czujność, gdy dotarł do lepiej zagospodarowanej części portu, ale i tutaj nie natknął się na żadną żywą duszę. Najwyraźniej tej nocy wszyscy wartownicy woleli pozostać w stróżówkach zamiast uczciwie patrolować teren. Minął terminal kontenerowy, długi szereg zamkniętych magazynów, chłodni i zakładów przemysłowych, rozległe torowisko kolejowe, wreszcie urząd morski i siedzibę oddziału straży pożarnej. Dwie przecznice dalej, za kolejnymi torami, tereny portowe już się kończyły.

Z pewnym zdziwieniem zarejestrował, że gdy tylko wkroczył do miasta zaczął odczuwać podświadomy niepokój. Odkąd całe Starling zwróciło się przeciwko niemu, wytaczając wojnę, to już nie było jego terytorium. Miał tutaj status ściganej zwierzyny i tak właśnie się czuł. Najcichszy szelest sprawiał, że wytężał słuch, zwłaszcza, że dzisiejszej nocy Starling wydawało się zaskakująco spokojne, jakby uśpione w jakimś dziwnym letargu. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że bicie jego własnego serca jest najgłośniejszym słyszalnym dźwiękiem. Znał tutaj każdy zakątek, wiedział więc którędy iść, by dotrzeć do swojego celu nie będąc zauważonym. Musiał jednak sporo kluczyć, nadkładając drogi, i wybierając najciemniejsze, boczne uliczki, z oczywistych względów unikając głównych arterii miasta. W jednym z takich miejsc natknął się na niespodziewane towarzystwo. Nagły łoskot przewracanego śmietnika zupełnie go zaskoczył. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił szybko głowę. Ujrzał wąski pysk i błyszczące ślepia lisa, nieśmiało wyglądającego zza sterty rozsypanych śmieci. Najwyraźniej przywędrował tutaj z pobliskich lasów w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Zwierzę przyglądało się nieufnie człowiekowi, niepewne co do jego zamiarów, ale ponieważ Oliver stał przez dłuższy moment zupełnie nieruchomo, postanowiło wyjść zza osłony. Było najwyraźniej bardzo głodne. Oliver pomyślał przelotnie, że obydwaj niezbyt dobrze pasowali do tej miejskiej dżungli. Ale niedługo wszystko miało się skończyć. Przynajmniej dla niego. A może dla nich obydwu. Zauważył, że lis wyglądał na dość wynędzniałego. Miał jakiś kłopot z prawą tylną łapą, bo wyraźnie na nią kulał. Kita, która powinna być puszysta jak u wszystkich przedstawicieli jego gatunku, sprawiała bardzo mizerne wrażenie.

Zostawił go buszującego wśród sterty odpadków i poszedł dalej swoją drogą. Gdy dotarł do dzielnicy domków jednorodzinnych poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie niż dotychczas. Tutaj nie było się już gdzie schować. Szczęście jednak nadal mu sprzyjało — radiowóz, który przejechał praktycznie obok niego nawet go nie zauważył. Oliver dla pewności zaczekał długą chwilę, kryjąc się w plamie głębokiego cienia za drzewem, i dopiero wtedy podjął swoją wędrówkę. Dwadzieścia minut później, gdy niebo zaczynało już powoli się rozjaśniać, stanął wreszcie pod bramą swojego celu.

W Starling znajdowały się tylko dwa cmentarze. Ogromny Mountain View, zajmujący prawie czterdzieści dwa hektary, i znacznie mniejszy i starszy Evergreen Park. Na tym drugim pochowano Tommy'ego. Tutaj też znajdował się grób matki Olivera. Ale to nie ich przyszedł odwiedzić.

Główna brama była zamknięta, a ogrodzenie w tym miejscu zbyt wysokie, by mógł się na nie wdrapać, zwłaszcza że przez tę nieszczęsną ranę postrzałową nie był w stanie się podciągnąć. Wiedział jednak, że mur okalający cmentarz jest o wiele niższy na jego tyłach. Ruszył wzdłuż niego, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że od momentu, gdy tylko pojawił się pod bramą, był pilnie obserwowany...

* * *

Quentina wyrwał ze snu już drugi sygnał telefonu. Poderwał się i, wciąż jeszcze nieco zamroczony, odebrał przecierając twarz.

— Kapitanie, mamy go — zameldował Jones bez żadnego słowa wstępu. — Jest na terenie cmentarza. Wezwaliśmy już AVTF*.

Lance oprzytomniał w jednej chwili.

— Będę na miejscu za dziesięć minut. Niech obstawią teren. I niech nie wkraczają do akcji bez mojego rozkazu. Jasne?

— Przyjąłem — potwierdził Jones i przerwał połączenie.

Quentin spał w ubraniu na kanapie, więc pozbieranie się zajęło mu zaledwie chwilę. Spojrzał na godzinę na wyświetlaczu komórki, gdy wraz z kluczykami do samochodu zgarniał ją do kieszeni kurtki. Było osiemnaście po piątej. Bardzo późno jak na Arrowa. Albo bardzo wcześnie. Musiał zupełnie oszaleć, skoro pokazywał się w mieście u progu nowego dnia; nie miał szans wrócić do swojej kryjówki. Chyba, że w ogóle nie zamierzał do niej wracać.

Obserwacja cmentarza była raczej dość desperackim posunięciem. Do trzeciej nad ranem Lance sam warował pod Evergreen Park w pobliżu bocznej bramy w towarzystwie funkcjonariusza Weira, niezwykle przejętego faktem, że został wybrany do zadania specjalnego. Potem zastąpili ich Jones i O'Brian. Lance rozstawił też swoich ludzi w kilku innych miejscach obserwacyjnych. Miejski monitoring nie obejmował ulic położonych przy cmentarzu, a kamery zainstalowane przy bramach — jak oświadczył beztrosko nagabnięty o to zarządca terenu — od dawna nie działały. Quentin nie bardzo wierzył w sens tego całego raczej desperackiego przedsięwzięcia, a już na pewno nie w to, że Arrow pojawi się na cmentarzu pierwszej nocy po pogrzebie, i właściwie zastanawiał się tylko jak zdoła się wytłumaczyć przed Pike'em ze swoich poczynań. Nie miał praktycznie żadnego punktu zaczepienia i błądził jak dziecko we mgle. Harpera musieli wypuścić — Quentin nie mógł postawić mu żadnych konkretnych zarzutów. Posłał za nim tajniaków, podobnie jak za panną Smoak, ale obydwoje chyba zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że są obserwowani, bo nie zrobili nic, co mogłoby go naprowadzić na trop Zakapturzonego. Lance poważnie zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie przymknąć Felicity za hakerstwo. Byłoby to dość bezwzględne posunięcie, bo w sumie w tym wszystkim była najmniej winna, ale może to skłoniłoby Arrowa do wyjścia z ukrycia. Tymczasem rozwiązanie sprawy nadeszło z niespodziewanej strony. Ku jego zdumieniu Pressnall jednak dobrze przewidziała kolejny ruch Arrowa. Istniała realna szansa, że jeszcze nim noc na dobre dobiegnie końca, całe to szaleństwo wreszcie się skończy.

Jednak gdy pędził samochodem przez puste ulice Starling w kierunku cmentarza, w głębi ducha wcale nie był przekonany, że faktycznie jest mu aż tak spieszno do zakończenia tej sprawy.

* * *

Poranne powietrze było chłodne i rześkie, wciąż nasiąknięte wilgocią od snującej się nisko nad gruntem mgły. Z przydrożnych krzaków dobiegało ćwierkanie ptaka. Pojedyncza, samotna gwiazda wisiała wysoko nad jego głową, blednąc z każdą chwilą. Księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze lśnił jeszcze chłodnym, srebrzystym blaskiem, ale na horyzoncie powoli zaczynała się rozlewać bladoróżowa smuga; robiło się coraz widniej.

W takich chwilach Oliver zawsze powracał myślami do Lian Yu. Niebo nad wyspą wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, świeciły na nim setki gwiazd, układających się w nieznane mu konstelacje, a wschody i zachody słońca trwały niezwykle krótko. W pewien sposób brakowało mu tamtego miejsca. A zwłaszcza tego ostatniego roku, który spędził w zupełnej samotności. Każdego dnia marzył o swoim powrocie do świata, układając w myślach plan. Żył ułudą, że zdoła naprawić zło wyrządzone przez jego ojca i innych, jemu podobnych, którzy trzymali w garści całe miasto. Misja, dla której gotów był poświęcić wszystko... podążanie za ludźmi z Listy... Zakapturzony bez wahania szafujący wyrokami — teraz wydawało mi się, że to życie należało do kogoś zupełnie innego, kto był już od dawna martwy; tak samo jak Oliver Queen. Uświadomił sobie bardziej dobitnie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, że jeden człowiek uzbrojony w łuk tak naprawdę nie mógł niczego naprawić. Nie potrafił nawet zmienić samego siebie. To był obłęd, od samego początku do końca...

Na samą tą myśl zimny dreszcz przeleciał mu po kręgosłupie.

Przecież nie był szalony. Wiedziałby, gdyby był, prawda?

Doszedł do końca starego, pokrytego bluszczem ceglanego muru. Na tyłach cmentarza zastępowało go zwykłe metalowego ogrodzenie z prętów, sięgające wysokością jego piersi. Nawet w jego obecnej kondycji nie stanowiło dla niego większej przeszkody. Wylądował miękko po drugiej stronie, przełożył łuk z prawej do lewej ręki i ruszył przed siebie. Jego ramię wciąż ćmiło bólem, ale zupełnie to zignorował. Z ustępującej nocnej ciemności coraz wyraźniej wyłaniały się obrysowane szarością kontury. Równe rzędy prostych nagrobków, starannie przystrzyżony, schludnie utrzymany trawnik, nieco tylko przerzedzony po dość łagodnej zimie jaką mieli w tym roku...

W normalnych okolicznościach o tej porze znikałby w swojej kryjówce. Nigdy nie pokazywał się za dnia. To ciemność była jego sprzymierzeńcem. Ale okoliczności nie należały już do normalnych.

Szedł na przełaj przez cmentarz, nie zbaczając w stronę żadnej z głównych alejek. Wiedział mniej więcej gdzie powinien się skierować. Na zdjęciach z pogrzebu dostrzegł kilka charakterystycznych punktów — stare drzewo o rozwidlonym pniu i wysoki obelisk. Nie sposób było nie myśleć o bliskich osobach, które zostały tu pochowane. Grób Tommy'ego znajdował się jednak w zupełnie innej części cmentarza. Nawet nie skierował się w tamtą stronę. Zatrzymał się jednak przy grobie mamy. Znajdował się nawet niedaleko kwatery, w której pochowano Finley. Spojrzał z przygnębieniem na tablicę nagrobną. Było tyle rzeczy, których nie zdążyli sobie powiedzieć. Ilekroć o tym pomyślał, czuł jakby pierś przygniatał mu jakiś ciężki głaz. Nic nie dręczyło bardziej niż wspomnienie niewypowiedzianych słów i przegapionych szans. Domyślała się prawdy od tak dawna i nigdy niczym nie zdradziła, nawet jednym spojrzeniem czy słowem. Najwidoczniej wszyscy członkowie ich rodziny znakomicie potrafili ukrywać sekrety. Ile z nich Moira zabrała ze sobą do grobu? Niezbyt często tu przychodził. W tym miejscu bardziej niż w którymkolwiek innym odczuwał, że już jej nie ma. Zauważył, że ktoś niedawno położył przy grobie świeże kwiaty. Może któraś z przyjaciółek, a może Walter. Spotkał go tu kiedyś, zamienili nawet parę słów...

W oddali usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł spłoszonego ptaka. Uniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się dookoła, ale cmentarz wydawał się zupełnie pusty. Postał jeszcze chwilę nad grobem mamy, po czym, nie chcąc już dłużej zwlekać, z ciężkim sercem ruszył w stronę miejsca pochówku Finely. Dostrzegł je już z daleka. Jej grób dosłownie tonął pod wiązankami i bukietami kwiatów. Ledwie było zza nich widać tabliczkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Oliver podszedł bliżej, czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w piersi. Nie miał prawa tu przebywać. Chociaż z drugiej strony tej dziewczynie było to już zupełnie obojętne...

Cały świat mógłby się ograniczyć do tego jednego miejsca. Wydawało się, że wszystko, co dotąd robił, odkąd wstąpił na tę straceńczą ścieżkę, od zawsze miało go doprowadzić właśnie tutaj.

 _Aileen Evelyn Finley_  
_5.10.1987 – 23.03.2015_  
_Żyła 28 lat_  
_Zginęła tragicznie_

Patrząc z przygnębieniem na te parę słów wypisanych na tabliczce, będących jedyną ziemską pozostałością po Aileen, zastanawiał się, czy śmiercią można zapłacić za życie.

Odpowiedź nasunęła mu się sama, ledwie to pytanie na dobre uformowało się w jego głowie. Nie, za życie można zapłacić jedynie życiem. Dlatego wiedział już, co powinien zrobić — zaraz po opuszczeniu cmentarza udać się prosto na posterunek policji w Glades. Powinien zdążyć nim miasto na dobre się przebudzi...  
Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca, wciąż wpatrując w tabliczkę.

_Aileen Evelyn Finley, 5.10.1987 – 23.03.2015, żyła 28 lat, zginęła tragicznie._

Zastanawiał się dlaczego to musiało zdarzyć się w momencie, gdy wreszcie odnalazł równowagę? Powiedzenie, że był szczęśliwy byłoby sporym nadużyciem, ale miał jasny, konkretny cel. Zajął miejsce poza ustalonym porządkiem, bo widział, że system nie działał. Chciał pomagać innym, bo miał ku temu możliwość i umiejętności. Bo tylko w ten sposób mógł nadać sens wszystkim nieszczęściom i cierpieniu, które go spotkało. Diggle powiedział kiedyś, że Oliver odkrył w tym sposobie życia nową religię. Może i miał rację, bo była to jedyna religia, jaką kiedykolwiek wyznawał.

Poza tym... uwielbiał to robić. Nie potrzebował łuku, by być skutecznym, ale zawsze odczuwał dumę ze swoich umiejętności. Szelest lotek, ocierających się o jedna o drugą, gdy wyciągał strzałę z kołczana... Charakterystyczne kliknięcie nasadki, gdy osadzał ją na cięciwie... Siła, jaką czuł w smukłych ramionach napinanego łuku... Brzęk spuszczanej cięciwy...Wielokrotnie nazywano go najlepszym łucznikiem na świecie. Teraz brzmiało to jak kpina. Ciężar trzymanej w ręku Oneidy Kestrel nie przydawał już otuchy; kojarzył się raczej z przygniatającym poczuciem winy.

Jak miał z tym żyć?

Z drugiej strony na samą myśl, że wkrótce miał się rozstać z tym kapturem i łukiem na zawsze coś skręcało go w środku.

Jak miał bez tego żyć?

Jego uwagę zwrócił chrzęst żwiru. Ktoś szedł w jego stronę ścieżką. Jedna osoba. Mężczyzna. Po chwili odgłos kroków został stłumiony przez miękką trawę. Oliver czekał spokojnie, pozwalając mu podejść. Nie musiał się oglądać, by wiedzieć, kto się do niego zbliża. Rozpoznał go po sposobie chodu; stawiał długie, energiczne kroki. Pomyślał, że to bardzo uprzejme z jego strony, że przyszedł tu sam, zamiast przysłać oddział AVTF...

Po chwili Lance zatrzymał się obok niego. Stali przez chwilę ramię w ramię w milczeniu, które mówiło o wiele więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa, które mogliby wypowiedzieć. Wreszcie Oliver odezwał się pierwszy:

— Skąd wiedziałeś... A zresztą to nieważne — urwał na moment, a potem powiedział cicho: — Nie chciałem jej zabić.

— Wiem — odparł kapitan krótko.

— Co z innymi...? — zaczął Oliver i zawiesił głos. Nie był pewien, czy faktycznie chciał znać odpowiedź.

— Na razie są na wolności, o ile o to chciałeś zapytać. Nikt z twoich... sojuszników nie chciał pójść na współpracę.

— Oni nie są niczemu winni.

— O tym zadecyduje sąd, nie ja — odparł Lance. Jego ton był przygaszony. Prawdopodobnie myślał w tym momencie o Laurel. — Nie będziesz stawiał oporu, prawda? — zapytał po chwili.

Oliver pokręcił lekko głową. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że na tym cmentarzu zostanie pogrzebane jeszcze jedno — ten wyjątkowo układ, jaki łączył ich przez minione półtora roku.

— Będę musiał cię skuć.

— Rób to, co musisz zrobić, detektywie. Kapitanie.

W tym samym momencie rozległ się metaliczny trzask krótkofalówki. Oliver kątem oka dostrzegł spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Lance. Najwidoczniej doszedł do wniosku, że łucznik nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby się dokądś wybierał, więc zamiast po kajdanki, sięgnął po komunikator, by odebrać meldunek. Odszedł parę kroków na bok i rzekł krótko:

— Mów.

Oliver czekał spokojnie aż skończy. Wyłowił pojedyncze słowa komunikatu, ale oderwane od siebie nie miały żadnego sensu. Jego uwagę zwróciło jednak pytanie, jakie zadał Lance. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć pewną podejrzliwość:

— Jak się wylegitymowali?

Oliver nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Kolejne słowa Lance'a sprawiły jednak, że zaczął się zastanawiać, co tu się właściwie dzieje.

— Nie, to nie jest podejrzane. Dziwię się, że wtrącili się dopiero teraz... — powiedział kapitan. — Bez odbioru.

Oliver pochwycił spojrzenie Lance'a. Trudno było cokolwiek z niego wyczytać, ale miał jakieś niejasne wrażenie, że coś poszło nie do końca po jego myśli.  
— O co chodzi? — zapytał wreszcie.

— Masz iść do bramy przy Lud's Gate Hill. Czekają tam na ciebie.

Łucznik nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca. W jego głowie pojawiła się jedna myśl — że coś tu mocno nie gra. Może Lance'owi kazano go wystawić? Gdy tylko zbliży się do tej bramy zastrzelony podczas „próby ucieczki". Zaraz jednak odrzucił to podejrzenie — nawet w obecnej sytuacji nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że kapitan zgodziłby się, by w taki sposób wystawić go na cel.

— Kto czeka? — zapytał.

— Twoi dobrzy znajomi — odparł Lance dość cierpkim tonem. — A.R.G.U.S.

* * *

W centrum dowodzenia A.R.G.U.S. mało kto w ogóle zwrócił jakąś szczególną uwagę na zakapturzonego łucznika, któremu towarzyszyło dwóch agentów. Strażnik na portierni tylko rzucił okiem na jego łuk, wykonał jeden telefon i po uzyskaniu zgody zwierzchnika pozwolił mu wnieść broń do środka. Przyciągnął parę spojrzeń pracowników cywilnych, spotkanych na korytarzu, ale to było wszystko. Doskonale go tu znano. Od pierwszego dnia, gdy się pojawił, A.R.G.U.S. dokładnie monitorował jego działalność. Niekiedy ich drogi się przecinały; czasami występowali w roli niechętnych sojuszników, innym razem konkurencji, a nawet poważnego zagrożenia. Wkrótce miało się okazać, jakie zamiary przejawiali wobec niego tym razem. Oliver był w pełni przygotowany na to, że może już stąd po prostu nie wyjść. Agenci poprowadzili go w stronę biur dowództwa. W małym holu za przeszkolonymi drzwiami czekała na niego Lyla Michaels. Od niedawna ponownie Lyla Diggle.

— To był pomysł Johna, prawda? — zapytał Oliver półgłosem.

Lyla tylko skinęła głową.

— Martwił się o ciebie. Podobnie jak reszta twojego zespołu. Chodź ze mną. Waller już na ciebie czeka...

Gdy tylko wszedł do gabinetu dyrektor A.R.G.U.S. Oliver poczuł się jak mucha, która wpadła do pajęczej sieci. Waller siedziała za swoim biurkiem, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominając czarną wdowę. Było dla niego całkiem jasne, że właśnie przeżywała chwilę triumfu. Powiedziała mu kiedyś, że jeszcze przyjdzie do niej z podkulonym ogonem, gdy SCPD wreszcie dobierze mu się do skóry, i wyglądało na to, że jej słowa były prorocze.

— Możesz nas zostawić, Lyla — powiedziała do swojej podwładnej, nie spuszczając oka z łucznika, który przystanął pośrodku gabinetu.

— Już pracujesz? — zapytał Oliver, gdy za Lylą zamknęły się drzwi.

— Jeszcze pracuję — odparła Waller. W ogóle nie było po niej widać, że ma za sobą nieprzespaną noc. Żadnego śladu zmęczenia na twarzy, żadnych cieni pod oczami. Oliver nie pierwszy raz odnosił wrażenie, że ta kobieta jest zrobiona z żelaza. Albo że jest meta-człowiekiem, posiadającym zdolność regeneracji i czytania w myślach. — Siadaj, musimy porozmawiać.

Oliver nie skorzystał z oferty. Zdjął jednak maskę i zsunął kaptur. Szyby gabinetu Waller były przyciemnione, więc nikt przechodzący korytarzem nie mógł go zobaczyć.

— Wyglądasz okropnie — podsumowała Amanda z brutalną szczerością. Nie musiała mu tego mówić. — Tym razem przeszedłeś samego siebie, Oliver. Powiedz, co ty właściwie miałeś zamiar zrobić? Jaki był twój plan? A zresztą, nie musisz nic mówić. Po prostu _nie miałeś_ planu.

Oliver nie zaprzeczył, ani nie potwierdził. Amanda i tak domyślała się prawdy.

— Śmierć tej dziewczyny jest tragicznym wypadkiem — podjęła Waller. — Nieszczęśliwym splotem okoliczności. Zginęła przedwcześnie, nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie, tak jak codziennie giną setki ludzi. Swoją drogą, wiedziałeś, że za parę tygodni zmieniałaby pracę? Dostała posadę w Queen Consolidated — dodała, chyba tylko po to, żeby go dobić. — To nie pierwszy błąd, który popełniłeś. A może mam ci przypomnieć, co stało się w Hong Kongu?

— To była inna sytuacja... — powiedział Oliver przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Wmawiaj to sobie dalej — ucięła Waller. — Przy grze o taką stawkę, wszystkie popełnione błędy są bardzo kosztowne. Ale się zdarzają, bo jesteśmy tylko ludźmi i nawet mając jak najlepsze przygotowanie i umiejętności nie jesteśmy w stanie wszystkiego przewidzieć.

Oliver poruszył się niespokojnie i odwrócił wzrok. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć od niej takich słów. Brzmiało to prawie tak, jakby okazywała mu zrozumienie.

— Możesz zadręczać się poczuciem winy bez końca albo uświadomić jedną rzecz, Oliver — mówiła dalej Waller — takie rzeczy się zdarzają, gdy używa się broni. Nie podoba ci się, to po nią nie sięgaj — podsumowała zimno. — Albo zacznij używać strzał z rękawicą bokserką zatkniętą na czubku.

Oliver tylko się skrzywił. Kiepski żart, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

— Tak czy inaczej sprawy zaszły za daleko. SCPD...

— Oliver — przerwała mu Waller. — Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, której my nie możemy załatwić. Naśladowca, który się pod ciebie podszył. A może policja skorzystała z sytuacji i chciała cię wrobić? Która wersja ci się bardziej podoba? Bo mnie osobiście ta druga. Nie ma się co powtarzać.

Oliver nie miał wątpliwości, że Lance byłby zachwycony takim obrotem sprawy, jeżeli A.R G.U.S. faktycznie załatwiłby to w ten sposób.

— Nikt w to nie uwierzy...

— Uwierzą — odparła z przekonaniem Waller.

— Skąd ta pewność?

— Bo ludzie za bardzo potrzebują bohaterów. Nikt tak naprawdę nie chce, by faktycznie okazało się, że „bohater ludu" skrzywdził kogoś niewinnego. Przyjmą każde wyjaśnienie, o ile tylko będzie odpowiednio spójne. Rodzina dostanie odszkodowanie, świadków przekona się, że nic nie widzieli albo zapłaci się za ich milczenie. Proste? Proste. Możemy też załatwić, by SCPD przestało uprzykrzać ci życie na każdym kroku.

Oliver nic nie powiedział. To brzmiało aż zbyt łaskawie jak na Waller. Był przekonany, że ta przysługa będzie mieć swoją cenę.

— Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie, Oliver — podjęła Amanda, wyczuwając jego wahanie. — Możesz stąd wyjść i kolejny raz porzucić ten kaptur. Zamknąć się w buddyjskim aśramie, jeśli chcesz. Albo zgłosić się na policję, jak pierwotnie zamierzałeś. Ale pomyśl o swoich współpracownikach. Johna Diggle'a osłonimy — jest dla nas zbyt użyteczny. Ale nie mamy żadnego interesu w tym, by chronić resztę twojej wesołej kompanii. Harper i panna Smoak są już pod obserwacją policyjną. Mają na nich wystarczająco wiele, by wsadzić ich na dwadzieścia pięć lat. Co do Laurel Lance to może nie pójdzie siedzieć, ale na pewno wyleci z roboty z wilczym biletem i nigdzie już nie znajdzie pracy w zawodzie. Niepokoiłabym się również o przyszłość kapitana Lance'a. Dyscyplinarne zwolnienie z policji na parę lat przed emeryturą...

— Wystarczy, Amando — uciął Oliver szorstko. — Przejdź do rzeczy. Czego chcesz w zamian? Bo jeżeli masz zamiar zaoferować mi miejsce w swoim składzie samobójców to nie jestem zainteresowany.

Waller uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

— Powiedziałabym, że wręcz przeciwnie, biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnie wyskoki. Ale niestety, nie mamy wolnych miejsc w składzie, nie mówiąc o wolnych celach. Chociaż twoja psychofanka pewnie chętnie podzieliłaby się z tobą swoim łóżkiem. A raczej dzieliłaby łóżko z tobą. Wszystkie ściany ma wyklejone wycinkami z gazet o twoich wyczynach. — Wyraz jej twarzy dość wyraźnie mówił, co sądziła o obsesji Carrie Cutter na punkcie Arrowa. — Nie, moja propozycja jest inna. Chcesz się dalej bawić w zamaskowanego mściciela? Proszę bardzo. Rób dalej to, co dotąd robiłeś. Ale od czasu do czasu wykonasz też jakąś misję dla mnie.

Natychmiast wyczuł do czego zmierzała.

— Nie będę znowu dla ciebie zabijał — powiedział chłodno.

— Będziesz, jeżeli na tym będzie polegała misja. Ale jeżeli to ukoi twoje... obawy — A.R.G.U.S. znajdzie niejedno zastosowanie dla człowieka o twoich umiejętnościach. Od zabijania mam Task Force X, ale jeżeli chodzi o bardziej delikatne przedsięwzięcia... sprawy się czasami komplikują. Brak im finezji i subtelności, i robią za dużo zamieszania. A więc? Co sądzisz o mojej propozycji?

Oliver wahał się przez chwilę, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się na straconej pozycji. Mógł tylko przyjąć ofertę Waller, ponownie stając się jej agentem. Skinął sztywno głową.

— Chciałabym to od ciebie usłyszeć — powiedziała Amanda z jadowitą uprzejmością, z cieniem uśmiechu Sfinksa czającym się w kącikach ust. Odchyliła się wygodnie w swoim fotelu, opierając łokcie na podłokietnikach i splatając dłonie.

Rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne niechęci.

— Zgadzam się.

* * *

Przed wyjściem z siedziby A.R.G.U.S. odwiedził izbę medyczną, do której Lyla zaprowadziła go na polecenie Waller. Widocznie Amanda chciała mu udowodnić, że dba o swoich agentów. Oliver z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, jak dokładnie wygląda jej „troska", ale nie należał też do osób, które uparcie odmawiają pomocy medycznej, gdy naprawdę jej potrzebują.

Młoda lekarka, która opatrywała Olivera, spoglądała na niego dokładnie w ten sam sposób jak Felicity, gdy obserwowała go ćwiczącego bez koszuli. Podejrzewał, że większe wrażenie niż widok jego blizn i tatuaży zrobiło na niej to, że pod kapturem Arrowa ukrywał się Oliver Queen. Ręce miała jednak niezwykle delikatne, a przy tym pewne, więc szybko i sprawnie założyła mu nowe szwy.

— Obawiam się, że zostanie brzydka blizna... — urwała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że zabrzmiało to dość głupio, biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo był pokiereszowany.  
— Kolejna do kolekcji — odparł krótko. — Dziękuję.

Gdy ponownie zakładał kurtkę i opuszczał kaptur pomyślał ponuro, że wkrótce jego tożsamość będzie znać chyba cały personel A.R.G.U.S., ze sprzątaczkami włącznie.

Kiedy wyszedł z izby medycznej, agent, który miał odeskortować go do samochodu, już na niego czekał. Waller wykazała się niesamowitą wręcz uprzejmością i załatwiła mu transport do kryjówki. Arrow raczej nie mógł się pokazać w biały dzień w mieście w swoim kostiumie; nikt by nie uwierzył, że to cosplay i że wraca z jakiegoś konwentu. Jednak zanim dotarli do garażu, Oliver zupełnym przypadkiem natknął na osobę, której miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.  
— Och, czy to naprawdę ty, kochanie? — usłyszał za plecami, gdy przechodzili przez korytarz w bloku B.

Oliver odwrócił się prędko. W jego polu widzenia, zawężonym przez kaptur, pojawiła się rudowłosa kobieta. Carrie Cutter znalazła się przy nim z prędkością, której nie powstydziłby się Flash — ledwie moment wcześniej widział ją na drugim końcu korytarza. Zanim zdążył zareagować, przytuliła się do niego mocno. Czując jak silny jest ten uścisk, Oliver z pewną rezygnacją pomyślał, że do licznych otarć i stłuczeń dojdą mu jeszcze kolejne siniaki. Był zbyt znużony, by jakoś aktywniej zaprotestować przed tym niechcianym nadmiarem czułości, zwłaszcza że jego prawa ręka była na wpół sztywna, a w lewej trzymał łuk.

— Tak się o ciebie martwiłam, kochanie! Och, ty jesteś ranny. — Opuszki jej palców musnęły jego ramię. — Moje biedactwo! Dobrze się tobą zajęli? — zapytała zatroskanym głosem.

— Nic mi nie jest, Carrie — powiedział sztywno.

— Mógłbyś mnie czasami odwiedzić. Wiesz, że wszystko co robię, robię dla ciebie. I tak bardzo, bardzo tęsknię... — wymruczała, wtulając twarz w jego ramię, najwyraźniej zachwycona bliskością swojego „ukochanego".

Oliver najchętniej by się od niej uwolnił, ale przypomniał sobie, jak katastrofą skończyło się to ostatnio. Nie był pewien czy siedziba A.R.G.U.S. była przygotowana na wybuch furii Cupid. W życiu by się nie wypłacił, gdyby Waller wystawiła mu za to rachunek. Pogładził Carrie po plecach, ledwo muskając końce jej ognistorudych włosów, tak jakby sam ich dotyk mógł go oparzyć, jednocześnie rzucając wielce wymowne i zirytowane spojrzenie towarzyszącemu mu agentowi. Mężczyzna, który dotychczas najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił, obserwując całą sytuację, opamiętał się w jednej chwili.

— Cutter, nie powinnaś być właśnie na treningu? — zagadnął.

— Co? — Carrie zerknęła na niego z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. — Chyba tak. Ale Ricky nawet nie zauważy, że się odrobinę spóźniam — powiedziała niedbale.

— Zauważy na pewno — stwierdził agent.

— Gdzie oni mają ten trening? — zapytał Oliver, podejmując ostrożną próbę wyplątania się z objęć Carrie.

— Niedaleko, sala jest tuż za rogiem...

— Chodź, Carrie — powiedział z rezygnacją. — Odprowadzę cię.

— Och, to cudownie! — Cupid natychmiast uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu. — A potem może...

— Nie — odparł krótko Oliver.

Cierpliwość kapitana Ricka Flaga faktycznie znajdowała się już na wyczerpaniu. Ani słowem nie skomentował eskorty, w jakiej pojawiła się Cutter. Odesłał ją tylko do magazynu po jej broń. Widocznie każdy trening zaczynała od praktykowania łucznictwa.

— Pa, pa, skarbie! — Carrie pomachała na pożegnanie swojemu „ukochanemu", posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne tęsknoty. — Odwiedź mnie ponownie jak najprędzej.  
Pojawienie się Arrowa na sali treningowej przyciągnęło uwagę członków Suicide Squad. China White i Kapitan Cold przerwali sparing. Obydwoje posłali mu zimne spojrzenia. Ta dwójka trzymała się jednak na dystans. Deathstroke zupełnie zignorował jego obecność, ale z nagłym rozmachem ściął mieczem głowę manekina, na którym ćwiczył ciosy. Bronze Tiger przestał zawzięcie boksować worek treningowy i mruknął:

— Patrzcie, kto nas odwiedził. Bohater, dobre sobie...

Oliver nie miał zamiaru wdawać się z nim w żadne pogadanki. Zresztą Flag dał mu znak, że powinien się wycofać, bo zespół niezbyt dobrze reagował na jego widok (nie licząc Carrie).

— Kiedy dołączasz do składu, Robin Hoodzie? — zawołał za nim Deadshot.

Z prawdziwą ulgą oddalił się z tamtego miejsca. Miał nadzieję, że Waller nigdy nie wpadnie na genialny pomysł, by wysłać go na jakąś wspólną misję z Task Force X. Połowa z nich życzyła mu długiej i bolesnej śmierci. Drugą połowę w zupełności zadowoliłoby szybkie poderżnięcie mu gardła. Osobną kategorię stanowiła Cupid, która chciała od niego czegoś zupełnie innego, ale Oliver wolałby stawić czoła każdemu z pozostałych członków Suicide Squad albo nawet wszystkim naraz, niż dostać się w jej szpony. W drodze do samochodu zagadnął agenta jakim cudem Carrie znalazła na korytarzu bez żadnego nadzoru.

— W określonych godzinach mogą się swobodnie poruszać po bloku B — wyjaśnił mu agent. — Parę miesięcy temu szefowa zatrudniła psychiatrę. Cutter okazała się... cóż... dość trudnym przypadkiem, i nie mogli sobie z nią poradzić. Ta doktor najpierw pracowała z Cutter, ale potem zaczęła też z innymi. Teraz prowadzi z nimi jakąś psychoterapię grupową, wyobrażasz to sobie? Chyba ma jakieś rezultaty, bo przynajmniej nie chcą się już wszyscy nawzajem pozabijać... Że też nie boi się rozmawiać z tymi poprzebieranymi dziwolągami i wariatami... — mruknął agent. Zerknął niepewnie na łucznika, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ten nie weźmie tego do siebie i nie powiedział nic więcej.

Gdy Oliver zajął miejsce z tyłu czarnej, niczym nie wyróżniającej się furgonetki, która zresztą kojarzyła mu się z więźniarką, wcisnął się w kąt i opierając na górnym ramieniu łuku, opuścił głowę. Czuł się śmiertelnie wykończony, zarówno psychicznie i fizycznie. Jego ramię wciąż ćmiło tępym bólem, ale było przynajmniej porządnie opatrzone. Musiał chyba na chwilę odpłynąć, bo nagle poczuł, że furgonetka się zatrzymuje. Poderwał gwałtownie głowę, czując jak mocno wali mu serce, i przypominając sobie niespokojne, senne majaki, które go nawiedziły. Ledwie chwilę temu znajdował się we wnętrzu pokoju przesłuchań na komendzie w Glades. Mocne, oślepiające światło, padające z góry, nadawało jego kostiumowi nienaturalnie jasnozielony kolor. Ledwie mógł się ruszyć, przykuty do metalowego pręta znajdującego się na jednym z końców stołu. Potraktowano go jak każdego niebezpiecznego przestępcę, którym zresztą chyba był... Ktoś siedział po drugiej stronie stołu nad teczką z aktami dotyczącymi mściciela. Wiedział, że zna tamtą kobietę, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd... Nie widział też wyraźnie jej twarzy... Dlaczego przyśniło mu się coś takiego...?

Kierowca otworzył z rozmachem przesuwane drzwi z boku furgonetki, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

— Koniec wycieczki, Robin Hoodzie. Wysiadka.

Oliver podniósł się, sztywny i obolały. Wysiadł z samochodu, mrużąc oczy w jasnym świetle. W furgonetce było zupełnie ciemno — przyciemniane szyby znajdowały się w tylko w tylnych drzwiach. Czuł się niezbyt pewnie, tak jak lis, gdy świt zastał go z dala od jego nory. Nigdy nie wychodził w swoim kostiumie za dnia.  
— Swoją drogą, kryjówka pod nocnym klubem... — rzucił kierowca. — Masz fantazję, Queen...

Oliver tylko łypnął na niego ponurym spojrzeniem spod krawędzi kaptura i odszedł bez pożegnania.

* * *

Wszedł do kryjówki od tyłu, przez garaż. Nie przypuszczał, że będzie czekał na niego cały komitet powitalny. Jego wspólnicy też chyba nie spodziewali się, że wejdzie od tej strony.

Laurel opierała się lekko o stół, z rękami splecionymi na klatce piersiowej, rozmawiając o czymś z siedzącym nieopodal Digem. Urwała w pół słowa, gdy ujrzała Olivera. Roy, który odbijał od ściany piłeczkę tenisową, natychmiast porzucił swoje zajęcie i odwrócił się ku niemu na kręconym krześle.

Jakby zobaczyli ducha — przemknęło przez myśl Oliverowi. Odprowadził wzrokiem piłeczkę, która potoczyła się gdzieś w któryś z mrocznych kątów kryjówki. Nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy i w głębi ducha był rad, że nie zdjął jeszcze maski i kaptura. Przynajmniej częściowo ukrywały jego twarz.

Felicity oprzytomniała pierwsza. Zerwała się ze swojego miejsca zza konsoli z komputerami i zapytała zduszonym, drżącym głosem:

— Oliver, powiedz, co ty sobie myślałeś? Co ty sobie myślałeś...?

Oliver otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo Felicity podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Zauważył kątem oka, że uprzedziła Laurel, która ruszyła ku niemu chyba z tym samym zamiarem.

Felicity rozszlochała się rozpaczliwie, wtulając twarz w jego ramię. Pogładził ją po głowie, przypominając sobie jak przed laty pocieszał swoją małą siostrzyczkę, która rozpaczała po każdej zakończonej porażką lekcji jazdy konnej. Pomyślał z pewną rezygnacją, że Felicity naprawdę powinna ulokować swoje uczucia w kimś, kto na to zasługiwał. Uczciwym, normalnym mężczyźnie, na którym mogłaby polegać.

— Nigdy... więcej... tego... nie... rób... — załkała, gdy już trochę się uspokoiła i była w stanie coś powiedzieć. Puściła go raptownie, jakby nagle zażenowana swoim zachowaniem.

Laurel podeszła do nich powoli. Zaofiarowała Felicity chusteczkę, którą ta chętnie przyjęła. Skinęła jej głową w podziękowaniu i otarła oczy, rozmazując sobie makijaż.

— Laurel... — zaczął Oliver niezręcznie. Podobnie jak Felicity nie wyglądała najlepiej; uświadomił sobie, że musiał im zafundować niejedną nieprzespaną noc.

— Nic nie mów, Ollie. Po prostu nic nie mów — westchnęła i objęła go serdecznie. — Powiedziałam kiedyś, że troszczę się o ciebie... I nic tego nie zmieni — szepnęła mu do ucha, tak żeby tylko on mógł to usłyszeć.

— Dzięki — mruknął.

— Nigdy więcej nam tego nie rób. — Na moment przylgnęła do niego równie mocno jak wcześniej Cupid. Gdy się od niego odsunęła, pogładziła go jeszcze po ramieniu, uśmiechając trochę smutno. Oliver pomyślał, że tak naprawdę mają sobie bardzo wiele do powiedzenia; ale na pewno nie teraz.

Podszedł do pobliskiego stołu i odłożył na niego łuk, a potem wreszcie zdjął maskę i zsunął kaptur. Powitanie z Royem i Digiem było nieco mniej wylewne.

— Lyla dała mi znać, że sprawę z Waller udało załatwić się pomyślnie, i że jesteś już w drodze — powiedział John.

— Jeżeli zaprzedanie duszy Waller można określić jako coś pomyślnego to faktycznie masz rację — odparł Oliver dość cierpko.

— Ja nie będę cię przytulał — mruknął Roy, spoglądając na niego z zafrasowaną miną, nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni czerwonej bluzy. — Chyba że chcesz... — dodał niepewnie.

Oliver pokręcił głową, na moment uśmiechając się blado. Zaraz jednak spochmurniał na nowo. Zerknął na twarze otaczających go ludzi. Jeżeli mieli do niego jakieś pretensje za to w jaki sposób ich wystawił, to całkiem nieźle to maskowali.

— Dobrze was wszystkich widzieć. Obawiałem się, że SCPD... — Oliver nagle przypomniał sobie, że Waller wspominała coś o policyjnym nadzorze, który przydzielono jego współpracownikom.

— Wiecie, że byliście śledzeni? — zapytał.

Felicity wydmuchała nos i mruknęła:

— Wyszłam oknem kuchennym. I przyjechałam tu autobusem. Wysiadałam dwa przystanki wcześniej. I w ostatniej chwili. O mało co nie przytrzasnęły mnie drzwi.

Dig tylko uśmiechnął.

— Chyba niepotrzebnie. Chwilę po tym, jak skończyliśmy rozmawiać, dostałem informację, że SCPD odwołało tajniaków, którzy sterczeli pod twoim domem. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć, ale za drugim razem nie mogłem się już do ciebie dodzwonić.

— Wyłączyłam telefon, żeby nie mogli mnie namierzyć...

— Mnie próbowali docisnąć — powiedział Roy. — Nie sypnąłem cię.

— A wiesz, ile daliby ci za współpracę z mścicielem...? — mruknął Oliver ponuro.

Roy tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem, jakie jest ryzyko. I powiem ci szczerze, że mocno być mnie wkurwił, gdybyś dał się zabić.

Oliver nic nie odpowiedział. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że gdyby sprawy potoczyły się nieco inaczej, to właśnie siedziałby w pokoju przesłuchań. Może udałoby mu się wynegocjować, że za pójście na pełną współpracę, jego wspólnicy zostaliby uniewinnieni.

— Wiem, że to nie jest idealne rozwiązanie, ale to był jedyny sposób, żeby cię uratować — powiedział mu nieco później Dig, gdy mieli szansę porozmawiać chwilę na osobności.

— A myślisz, że sobie na to zasłużyłem? — zapytał Oliver bezbarwnym tonem. Oparł się o stół, wbijając spojrzenie w swój łuk.

— Stałeś mi się bliski jak brat. I nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś poniósł karę za nas wszystkich. — odparł John swoim spokojnym, podnoszącym na duchu tonem. — Jak myślisz, masz większą szansę odpokutować za to, co się stało siedząc zamknięty w więzieniu, czy robiąc to, co robisz jako Arrow? — zapytał retorycznie.

— Gdyby to było takie proste... Nie wiem czy jeszcze będę mógł... Czy będę w stanie dłużej to robić... — Oliver mruknął coś niewyraźnie, brzmiącego jak przeprosiny i odszedł na bok, tam gdzie znajdowało się jego łóżko i część kryjówki, którą od biedy można było uznać za mieszkalną. Dig odprowadził go wzrokiem, nie zatrzymując. Widział, że trzeba mu dać trochę swobody. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny zdawał sobie sprawę, przez co teraz przechodził Oliver. Miał jednak pewność, że prędzej czy później wróci do akcji. Jego potrzeba działania była po prostu zbyt silna. John tak samo jak on zmagał się kiedyś z dojmującym poczuciem winy. Jedna błędna decyzja, podjęta pod wpływem chwili, mogła mieć tragiczne konsekwencje. Prowincja Helmand, Afganistan. Gdyby wtedy nie zatrzymał konwoju, którym dowodził, jego ludzie być może wciąż by żyli... Wpadli prosto w pułapkę Talibów. Coś takiego tkwiło w człowieku jak zadra. Nie było uniwersalnego sposobu, by sobie z tym poradzić. John mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Oliver, tak samo jak on, nauczy się żyć z tym brzemieniem.

* * *

Jego przyjaciele wkrótce zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia. Zauważyli, że Oliver był śmiertelnie wykończony i, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać, ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Odłożyli więc uzupełnianie reszty informacji dotyczących wydarzeń ostatnich dni na inną okazję. Roy był bardzo zainteresowany jego kryjówką w elektrociepłowni. Wydawał się nawet trochę urażony, że Oliver nigdy o niej nie wspomniał. Felicity z kolei przyglądała mu się z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby usilnie zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie byli w stanie namierzyć jego komputera ani telefonu komórkowego. Na szczęście miała wystarczająco dużo wyczucia, żeby go teraz o to nie męczyć. Wiedział, że i tak prędzej czy później będzie musiał przyznać, że korzystał z sposobu kodowania stosowanego przez A.R.G.U.S. Dawna współpraca z Waller przyniosła pewne korzyści. Trudno było powiedzieć, kto teraz lepiej wyjdzie na jej wznowieniu.

Dig i Roy wyszli pierwsi. Laurel zerknęła na Felicity, która zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz i szalik, ale jeszcze zwlekała, szukając czegoś w swojej torebce. Najwidoczniej doszła do wniosku, że nie zdoła jej przeczekać i postanowiła tym razem ustąpić pola. Podeszła do Olivera i pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie.

— Odpoczywaj. Porozmawiamy później.

Skinął głową, lekko ściskając jej dłoń. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że powinien zapytać jak kapitan Lance zareagował na takie rozwiązanie sprawy, ale nie był pewien, czy faktycznie chciał się tego w tej chwili dowiedzieć.

Gdy Laurel wyszła z kryjówki, Felicity natychmiast porzuciła przekopywania zawartości swojej torebki. Oliver spojrzał na nią spokojnie. Podejrzewał, że chciała mu coś powiedzieć na osobności.

— Wiesz, gdyby było ci tu źle... Sądzę, że... u każdego z nas znalazłby się jakiś kąt.

Zaczerwieniła się lekko i Oliver domyślił się, że po prostu nie miała śmiałości otwarcie zasugerować mu, że gdyby tylko chciał, chętnie oddałaby mu dyspozycji swoją kanapę. A pewnie również i łóżko.

— Dziękuję, Felicity.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował...

Pokręcił głową.

— Potrzebuję tylko porządnego snu.

— A... jak twoja ręka?

— Już lepiej.

— Przyniosę ci później coś do jedzenia. Może już nigdzie dzisiaj nie wychodź, dobrze? I nie znikaj. Po prostu sobie odpoczywaj...

Obejrzała się jeszcze ze dwa razy na schodach, jakby obawiała się, że rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Ale Oliver nie ruszył się z miejsca, póki nie zamknęły się za nią drzwi kryjówki.

Gdy został sam, przez chwilę jeszcze tkwił bez ruchu, opierając się lekko o stół. Włączony komputer szumiał cicho za jego plecami. Jedna z lamp, oświetlających środek kryjówki, bzyczała monotonnie. Gdzieś w odległym kącie kapała woda; dach musiał znowu przeciekać. Zwykłe, znajome odgłosy, kojarzące się z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się tu znajdzie. I tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, czy na to zasługiwał. Na razie jednak był zbyt znużony, by się tym zadręczać.

Powlókł się w stronę pomieszczeń sanitarnych klubu, znajdujących się na piętrze. Wziął prysznic, ogolił się i wrócił na dół. Gdy kładł się do łóżka, zauważył, że pojawił się na nim nowy, cieplejszy koc. Nie musiał się zastanawiać, kto dokonał tej podmiany, korzystając z okazji, że tym razem sam zainteresowany nie mógł zaprotestować. Zdjął bluzę i rzucił ją na oparcie pobliskiego krzesła, a potem ułożył się na lewym boku tak, by nie przygnieść opatrunku na ręce. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że polowe łóżko, na którym sypiał w kryjówce, było na pewno znacznie bardziej wygodne od więziennej pryczy. Obawiał się, że pomimo zmęczenia nie zdoła zasnąć, ale zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Zapadł się w ciemność ledwie przytknął głowę do poduszki.

_Znów śni mu się wyspa. Nieprzyjazna, złowroga, obca. Powietrze jest tak duszne i wilgotne, że nie ma czym oddychać. Odgarnia ze spoconego czoła długie włosy, które włażą mu do oczu. Ma na sobie obszarpane, brudne łachmany — trudno nazwać to, co pozostało z jego kurtki i spodni ubraniem — i kaptur, który kiedyś nosił Yao Fei, a potem Shado. Jest boso, a w ręce trzyma łuk — nie Oneidę Kestrel, a ten pierwszy, refleksyjny. W kołczanie zawieszonym u pasa tkwi kilkanaście długich, bambusowych strzał._

_Od dłuższego czasu tropi zwierzynę. Tym razem ma na oku większą zdobycz niż dzikie indyki. Na wyspie natknął się też na zwierzęta podobne do jeleni. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się żadnego upolować; są znaczniej bardziej płochliwe niż ptaki. Postanawia podjąć kolejną próbę, zwłaszcza, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio jadł do syta. Przez ostatnie dwa dni nie mógł się nawet ruszyć ze swojej kryjówki — gęsty deszcz lał praktycznie nieprzerwanie. Wykorzystał czas na zrobienie nowych strzał. Metodą prób i błędów udało mu się wreszcie dobrać odpowiednią długość, sztywność i ciężar, i skonstruować takie, które faktycznie leciały tam, gdzie zamierzał je posłać._

_Wytęża uwagę, gdy słyszy szelest w zaroślach. Nagły ruch. Pomiędzy gęstym listowiem dostrzega coś brązowego..._

_W mgnieniu oka napina łuk i spuszcza strzałę z cięciwy._

_I w ostatniej chwili spostrzega, że jego celem wcale nie jest jeleń._

_Znów znajduje się w_ tamtym _miejscu. Widzi przed sobą sparaliżowaną ze strachu kobietę. I nie ma najmniejszych szans, by zmienić tor lotu strzały..._

Obudził się zlany zimnym potem, czując jak szybko wali mu serce. Usiadł na łóżku, przecierając twarz i powoli wracając do rzeczywistości. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo spał, ale niebo widoczne przez świetliki w dachu było już zupełnie ciemne. Słyszał bębnienie deszczu o szyby i próbował skupić się na tym odgłosie, starając się nie myśleć... Ale bezskutecznie.

Yao Fei. Shado. Slade. Taiana. Akio. Tommy. Jego matka i ojciec... Teraz Aileen dołączyła do innych duchów z jego przeszłości. Spoglądających na niego z milczącym wyrzutem. Bezgłośnie pytających dlaczego ich zawiódł? Dlaczego nie zdołał ich uratować? Dlaczego ich zdradził?

_Dlaczego ich zabił?_

Powoli opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Przez jakiś czas leżał, wpatrując się w ciemność, ale potem musiał chyba znów odpłynąć, bo w pewnym momencie zarejestrował jakiś ruch w kryjówce. Otworzył oczy. Wszystkie światła, nie licząc małej lampki stojącej przy konsoli z komputerami, były zgaszone. W jej nikłym blasku dostrzegł, że Roy bierze łuk i swoją kurtkę z kapturem. Felicity cicho odłączyła zasilacz do laptopa. Widocznie miała zamiar przenieść się na górę, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać. Zerknęła w jego stronę, ale ponieważ Oliver nie podniósł nawet głowy, najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że wciąż śpi. Nim zgasiła światło zauważył, że zostawiła na stole papierową torbę ze znajomym logiem Big Belly Burger.

Nie był jednak szczególnie głodny, podobnie jak nie miał ani siły, ani chęci z nikim rozmawiać. Nie ruszył się więc z łóżka i po chwili znów zapadł w sen.

* * *

Do jego świadomości zaczęły docierać strzępy jakiejś rozmowy.

— ...nie chciałabym go budzić, ale...

— ...jesteś pewna, że...?

— ...trzeba mu powiedzieć...

Otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę, spoglądając w kierunku schodów. Dostrzegł zarysy dwóch sylwetek na tle jasnego prostokąta otwartych drzwi, prowadzających do kryjówki. Rozpoznał Laurel i Felicity. Jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony zastanawiał się, co oznaczała ta konspiracja.

— ...ale jakoś ostrożnie, bo się zdenerwuje — powiedziała Felicity zatroskanym tonem.

— Już się obudziłem — odezwał się Oliver nagle, co sprawiło, że obydwie kobiety niemal podskoczyły na miejscu. — I czym mam się zdenerwować? — Odrzucił koc i usiadł na łóżku, przecierając twarz. Pomimo, że przespał większość dnia i wieczoru, wcale nie czuł się szczególnie wypoczęty.

Zaczekał, aż obydwie zejdą na dół. Felicity przesunęła dźwignię na ścianie, zapalając światło. Oliver zmrużył oczy; było stanowczo zbyt ostre, jak na jego gust.  
Gdy Laurel obrzuciła wzrokiem jego klatkę piersiową, w jej oczach mignęło współczucie. Chyba już zapomniała jak bardzo był pokiereszowany. Felicity z kolei wydawała się trochę speszona, chociaż przecież wielokrotnie widywała go bez koszuli. Dopiero po chwili domyślił się, że po prostu ciężko jej patrzeć na wszystkie siniaki i stłuczenia, które pokrywały jego ciało.

Wstał z łóżka i podszedł boso do krzesła, na oparciu którego wisiała jego szara bluza. Założył ją na siebie i, zapinając zamek, zapytał Laurel:

— Więc...? O co chodzi?

Spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem, a potem odparła:

— Thea do mnie dzwoniła. Zdaje się, że masz wyłączony telefon...

Oliver poczuł lodowaty chłód, który ścisnął mu serce. Jak mógł nie pomyśleć o swojej siostrze, zwłaszcza po tym, jaką wiadomość zostawił jej na poczcie głosowej...? Nic dziwnego, że nie mogła się do niego dodzwonić. Jego telefon razem z innymi rzeczami został w kryjówce w elektrociepłowni. Kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy.

— Była bardzo zdenerwowana, pytała, czy wiem, co się z tobą dzieje i kiedy ostatnio cię widziałam... — dodała Laurel.

— I co jej powiedziałaś?

— Że wszystko z tobą w porządku. I że miałeś ostatnio spore kłopoty. Tak właściwie to nagadałam jej mnóstwo głupstw. Ale... Ollie... Ona wie. Nie mam pojęcia, co jej powiedziałeś, ale najwyraźniej wszystkiego się domyśliła. Nie powiedziała niczego wprost, ale to się po prostu dało odczuć.

— Oliver, kiedy ty właściwie zdążyłeś zadzwonić do Thei? — wypytywała go Felicity.

Spojrzał na nią z roztargnieniem.

— W piątek — mruknął. — Tuż zanim... — urwał, gdy dostrzegł, że Laurel najwyraźniej chciała mu jeszcze coś powiedzieć. I tak na dobrą sprawę nawet domyślał się co. — Kiedy przylatuje? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Jutro... a właściwie dzisiaj... zaraz po szesnastej.

Oliver spojrzał na zegar na monitorze komputera. Było wpół do pierwszej w nocy. Usiadł ciężko na łóżku. Potarł nasadę nosa i westchnął.

— Nieźle. Wobec tego mam piętnaście i pół godziny.

— Na co? — zapytała niepewnie Felicity, rzuciwszy wcześniej ukradkowe spojrzenie Laurel. Obie miały nieco zagadkowe miny; Oliver w gruncie rzeczy przyjął te wieści zaskakująco dobrze.

— Żeby wymyślić jak najlepiej jej wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak długo ukrywałem przed nią, że jestem Arrowem...

* * *

Oliver zawsze odczuwał pewną nerwowość, gdy znajdował się w miejscach takich jak terminal lotniska — niepokoiła go duża otwarta przestrzeń, pełno ludzi biegających we wszystkich kierunkach, hałas i zamęt. Teraz dodatkowo stresowała go perspektywa spotkania z siostrą. Nie był do końca pewien jak właściwie Thea zareaguje na jego widok. Laurel zaoferowała się, ze może razem z nim pojechać, ale Oliver stwierdził, że będzie lepiej jeżeli załatwi to sam.

Samolot z Londynu wylądował z drobnym, pięciominutowym opóźnieniem. Przyglądał się przez ogromne okna terminalu jak kołuje, tocząc się powoli w stronę budynku. Gdy podstawiono do niego schody i ze środka zaczęli wysiadać pierwsi pasażerowie, przeszedł w stronę wyjścia dla podróżnych z lotów międzynarodowych. Sądził, że będzie musiał poczekać na Theę dłuższą chwilę, ale ta pojawiła się w drzwiach zdumiewająco szybko. Miała ze sobą tylko niewielką podręczną torbę i torebkę przewieszoną przez ramię. Dostrzegła swojego brata niemal natychmiast, ale zamiast ruszyć w jego stronę, po prostu stała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niego tak, jakby ujrzała zjawę. Zupełnie tak samo jak wcześniej jego przyjaciele. Oliver zbliżył się do niej trochę niepewnie.

— Hej, Speedy... — urwał, nie wiedząc co rozsądnego mógłby powiedzieć. Ale na szczęście nie musiał. Wydawało się, że dźwięk jego głosu złamał jakieś zaklęcie, bo siostra nagle rzuciła mu się w objęcia, przytulając tak mocno jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyli się pierwszy raz po jego powrocie.

— Ollie, tak się martwiłam... Tak bardzo się martwiłam.

— Przepraszam cię. Za wszystko — mruknął, czując jakby coś ściskało go za gardło.

— Masz pojęcie jak paskudnie się czułam, że nie odebrałam wtedy tego telefonu...? Ale było już późno, a ja wyłączam go na noc... Rano odsłuchałam wiadomość. — Odsunęła się od niego na długość ramion, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy. — A potem... te wiadomości o... łuczniku — dodała cicho. — Wtedy zrozumiałam — urwała na moment. — Musisz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Tym razem bez kłamstw, dobrze?

— Speedy...

— Nie musisz mnie oszczędzać, rozumiesz? Rozumiesz?

Nagle zauważył, że jej spojrzenie w zadziwiający sposób przypominało wzrok mamy. Moira miała wprawdzie jasnozielone oczy, a Thea szaroniebieskie, ale jeżeli chodziło o przenikliwość było między nimi uderzające podobieństwo. Wydawało się, że siostra tak samo jak mama jest w stanie zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy. Poczuł się zupełnie spacyfikowany. Uświadomił sobie, że i tak zbyt długo ukrywał przed nią prawdę. A skoro i tak wiedziała już najważniejsze...

— Najprościej będzie, gdy ci to po prostu pokażę... — powiedział, biorąc od niej torbę.

— Dokąd jedziemy? — zapytała Thea, gdy już wsiedli do samochodu.

— Stara huta stali, która należała do naszego ojca — odparł Oliver, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce i uruchamiając silnik.

* * *

Quentin bez większego zdumienia przyjął dwóch kompletnie przeciętnie wyglądających facetów, którzy punktualnie o ósmej w poniedziałek zjawili się w jego biurze. Nosili ciemne garnitury i równie dobrze mogliby być z FBI, a nie z A.R.G.U.S. Oświadczyli, że przejmują sprawę Arrowa i SCPD ma im wydać wszystkie zgromadzone materiały i dowody dotyczące łucznika. Mieli na to odpowiednie papiery, więc Lance bez oporów udostępnił im ten cały śmietnik. Agentom nieco zrzedły miny, gdy zobaczyli ile półek zajmują teczki z aktami.

Quentin wspaniałomyślnie wyznaczył kilku funkcjonariuszy, którzy mieli pomóc to wszystko wynieść. Chłopaki mieli zajęcie na parę godzin, biegając w tę i we wtę po schodach — archiwum i magazyn z dowodami znajdował się niestety na trzecim piętrze. Od dawna myślano o tym, by przenieść je gdzieś niżej, zanim półki wypełnione ciężkimi jak diabli papierami zawalą im się wraz z sufitem na głowy, ale na posterunku w Glades brakowało wolnych pomieszczeń.

— Nie jest pan zły, kapitanie, że tak to się skończyło? — zapytał go Jones, gdy obydwaj stali na korytarzu z kubkami kawy w ręku, obserwując przez okno wysiłki agentów z A.R.G.U.S., którzy najwidoczniej mieli zamiar upchnąć wszystkie kartony z aktami w jednej furgonetce. W końcu jeden z nich wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i odszedł na bok, żeby zadzwonić. Wyglądało na to, że poszli po rozum do głowy i postanowili wezwać drugi samochód. — Ostateczne już go pan prawie dorwał...

Lance upił łyk, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Przez chwilę miał chęć wrócić do kuchni i wylać napój do zlewu. Kawa z ekspresu na drugim piętrze znów smakowała wyjątkowo paskudnie.

— Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć, Jones — przyznał szczerze Lance. — Chciałem przede wszystkim wyjaśnić, co tam się dokładnie stało. Wygląda na to, że już się tego nie dowiemy, bo wszystko zostanie zamiecione pod dywan...

— Zastanawiam się, co łączy Arrowa z agencją rządową — powiedział Jones. — Ale tak właściwie to logiczne... nie mógłby tak długo swobodnie operować bez ich przyzwolenia. Dziwne tylko, że zainteresowali się sprawą dopiero teraz...

Przez chwilę popijali kawę w milczeniu; wreszcie detektyw Jones odezwał się ponownie:

— Weir pytał się mnie co powinni zrobić, jeżeli natkną się na Arrowa, biorąc pod uwagę nową sytuację...

— To jest bardzo dobre pytanie — mruknął Lance. — Prawdopodobnie odwrócić się i patrzeć w drugą stronę.

— Jest w tym jakaś ironia, prawda? My mamy odznaki. On nosi maskę. Gdyby coś takiego zdarzyło się któremuś z nas, pociągnięto by nas do odpowiedzialności. A jemu udało się uniknąć kary...

— Nie bądź tego taki pewien. A.R.G.U.S. na pewno wystawi mu słony rachunek za przysługę, którą mu oddali — skomentował Quentin.

Był przekonany, że będą chcieli trzymać łucznika na krótkiej smyczy. Może z początku nawet im się to uda. Ale nie miał również wątpliwości, że prędko się na tym przejadą — Arrowa dało się kontrolować mniej więcej tak samo jak rwącą rzekę. Można było próbować regulować jej koryto, ale prędzej czy później i tak wyrywała się na wolność.

Dwie furgonetki, załadowane po brzegi, odjechały jeszcze tego samego dnia. Teczka z prywatnymi materiałami Lance'a, dotyczącymi Arrowa, pozostała jedyną pamiątką po trwającym niemal trzy lata śledztwie, nie licząc strzały, od której zginęła Finley. Quentin zupełnie zapomniał, że wciąż leżała u niego w gabinecie.  
Po południu do jego biura wpadła Laurel. Quentin oderwał wzrok od ekranu komputera. Czytał właśnie oficjalne oświadczenie SCPD, które wypuszczono do prasy i telewizji. Informowano w nim o pomyłce i niesłusznym oskarżeniu Arrowa o morderstwo osoby cywilnej. Teraz oficjalna wersja głosiła, że Aileen Finley zginęła od przypadkowej kuli. Oficerowie śledczy wiedzieli jaka była prawda, podobnie jak personel szpitala, który miał dyżur tamtej nocy, a także nieliczni świadkowie — ale wszystkim dano do zrozumienia, że powinni milczeć na ten temat i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o sprawie.

— Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? — zapytał posępnie. Cały ten szalony tydzień mocno odbił się na jego nastroju i kondycji, więc zabrzmiał dość nieprzyjemnie.  
— Nie, ktoś inny ma ci coś do powiedzenia — odparła Laurel dość chłodno. — Pytanie tylko czy zechcesz go wysłuchać...?

Quentin nie musiał się zbyt długo zastanawiać.

— Kiedy i gdzie?

* * *

— Dobrze mieć wysoko postawionych przyjaciół, prawda? — powiedział Quentin w przestrzeń, spoglądając w dół na rozświetloną ulicę. Nawet o tej porze ruch na jednej z głównych arterii miasta był jeszcze spory. W obydwu kierunkach ciągnęły długie kolumny samochodów. Z wysokości dachu wieżowca przypominały zabawki; żółte i czerwone światła ich reflektorów odbijały się od mokrego od deszczu asfaltu.

Arrow nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Lance odwrócił lekko głowę, kątem oka spoglądając na mężczyznę w kapturze. Przez kilka miesięcy ich ścisłej współpracy, gdy był zdegradowany do stopnia zwykłego funkcjonariusza, nauczył się całkiem nieźle go odczytywać. Chociaż nie mógł aspirować do miana Sherlocka Holmesa, to miał wystarczająco wiele detektywistycznego doświadczenia, by dostrzegać nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły i wiedzieć, jak je interpretować. Dlatego nawet milczenie Arrowa mówiło mu wystarczająco wiele. Tym razem zinterpretował je jako niepewność. Ostatecznie wyrok jeszcze nie zapadł.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle przyjdziesz na spotkanie, de... kapitanie — powiedział Arrow.

— Gdybym nie chciał usłyszeć twojej wersji wydarzeń, nie dałbym się wyciągnąć o tej porze na dach. A poza tym... Laurel ręczy za ciebie.

Spojrzał wyczekująco na łucznika. Teraz ruch należał do niego. Arrow podszedł do niskiego, szerokiego murku, okalającego krawędź dachu. Przez moment stał przy nim bez ruchu, jakby zbierał myśli, a potem zrobił coś zaskakującego. Odłożył łuk na wierzch obmurowania, po czym sam usiadł obok, nie dbając o to, że za jego plecami rozpościerała się ponad dwudziestopiętrowa przepaść. Tyle dzieliło ich od poziomu ulicy. Przygarbiony, sprawiał wrażenie jakby jego ramiona przygniatał ogromny ciężar. Splótł dłonie i opuścił głowę; twarz niemal całkowicie zginęła pod obszernym kapturem. Lance'owi przemknęło przez myśl, że wolałby w tym momencie widzieć wyraz jego oczu. Zbyt często, gdy udawało mu się pochwycić spojrzenie Arrowa, zauważał, że sprawiało wrażenie zimnego i nieporuszonego. Blask światła pojedynczej lampy znajdującej się nad wejściem obrysowywał od jednej strony jego sylwetkę, padając na brzeg kaptura i ślizgając się po załamaniach skórzanego rękawa kurtki. Mężczyzna milczał jeszcze przez długą chwilę, a Quentin uświadomił sobie, że w jakiś sposób ta rozmowa będzie przypominać przesłuchanie.

Wreszcie opowiedział, co się stało. W kilku zdaniach, krótko, konkretnie i rzeczowo. Lance zauważył, że głos łucznika brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle i uświadomił sobie, że tym razem nie był zniekształcony modulatorem. Najwyraźniej kompletnie przestało mu zależeć na podtrzymywaniu tej całej maskarady. Dlatego mógł wychwycić w jego tonie desperację, smutek i znużenie. Kłóciło się to z obrazem samozwańczego bohatera, którego potrzebowało to miasto; którego Lance potrzebował. Arrow nie mógł odczuwać zwykłych, ludzkich słabości, wahania ani wątpliwości, ale Quentinowi szalenie trudno byłoby udawać przed samym sobą, że nie dostrzega pod kapturem człowieka. Nie mógł też w nim dłużej _nie widzieć_ Olivera Queena. Wiedział, że zwyczajnie nie będzie już w stanie stosować tej osobliwej metody wyparcia, której używał dotychczas.

— Więc tak to było... To brzmi tak nieprawdopodobnie, że aż wydaje się możliwe — mruknął Lance. — Znaleźliśmy łuskę i ten pocisk w ścianie, ale nie mogliśmy tego do niczego dopasować...

Oliver milczał, przysłuchując się jego rozważaniom.

— Musiał stać bardzo blisko — podjął Quentin. — Mógł cię zabić.

— I co, żałujesz, że mu nie wyszło, detektywie? Kapitanie — poprawił się, a Lance wychwycił w jego głosie lekką ironię, gdy wypowiadał to słowo.

— Przestań gadać głupoty — zirytował się Quentin. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że chciałem, by zastrzelono cię podczas obławy? W tej sytuacji aresztowanie cię było jednocześnie jedynym sposobem, żeby cię uratować.

Oliver zerknął na niego zza krawędzi kaptura, chyba trochę zaskoczony tym szczerym wyzwaniem.

— Tak naprawdę... Niczego już nie jestem pewien — powiedział nagle bezbarwnym tonem. — W takich chwilach... Czasami zaczynam kwestionować... racjonalność moich działań.

Tylko czasami? — Lance ma te słowa na końcu języka, ale jakoś powstrzymał się przed ich wypowiedzeniem. Też się nad tym zastanawiał. Zwłaszcza odkąd decydując się na współpracę z mścicielem złamał niemalże wszystkie zasady, które wyznawał.

— Mój najbliższy przyjaciel, gdy dowiedział się, czym się zajmuję... Kim jestem naprawdę... Odwrócił się ode mnie. Dopiero gdy zobaczyłem siebie jego oczami zrozumiałem, że to nie jest właściwa droga. Zginął podczas trzęsienia ziemi, przekonany, że jestem pozbawionym sumienia mordercą.

Kolejny element układanki, który wskoczył na swoje miejsce. Tym najlepszym przyjacielem musiał być Thomas Merlyn.

— Skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy... — zaczął Lance. Urwał na moment i zerknął z namysłem na łuk Arrowa. —Mam do ciebie tylko jedno pytanie: czy potrafisz zostawić to, co się stało poza sobą.

Oliver spojrzał na niego pytająco, co dało się dostrzec nawet pomimo tego, że jego twarz częściowo zasłaniały maska i kaptur.

— Jeżeli chcesz dalej robić to, co robisz... — podjął kapitan. — Bawić się w strażnika obywatelskiego...

Oliver nie zaprotestował, gdy Lance wziął jego łuk do ręki. Był cięższy, niż się spodziewał, musiał ważyć jakieś cztery, może pięć funtów. Na początku, gdy dostał tę sprawę, Quentin odwiedził chyba wszystkie strzelnice w Starling. Sam nawet raz strzelał z łuku. W głębi ducha uważał to za głupotę, ale uznał, że może w ten sposób uda mu się lepiej zrozumieć przeciwnika. Nie wspominał najlepiej tego doświadczenia, bo tylko boleśnie obił sobie lewe przedramię cięciwą, a po tym całym strzelaniu plecy doskwierały mu przez dwa dni.

Teraz obejrzał uważnie majdan łuku Arrowa, ale wciąż, do licha, nie widział gdzie on podczepiał tę linę. Wyglądało na to, że ta tajemnica pozostanie nierozstrzygnięta, podobnie jak kwestia, czy łucznik faktycznie dysponował strzałospadochronem — dwóch jego ludzi zaklinało się na wszystkie świętości, że na własne oczy widzieli, jak Arrow posłużył się nią w kryzysowej sytuacji. Lance nigdy się o to nie dopytywał, bo jego umysł wzbraniał się przed dociekaniem w jaki sposób spadochron można było wcisnąć do strzały.

Oliver popatrywał na niego zza krawędzi kaptura, w milczeniu obserwując tę inspekcję.

— ...muszę mieć absolutną pewność, że to, co się stało, nie będzie cię blokować, gdy kolejny raz ruszysz do akcji — powiedział Lance zdecydowanym tonem. — Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

— Wiem.

Milczał przez bardzo długą chwilę, nim wreszcie powiedział przygnębionym tonem:

— Potrzebuję czasu. Wrócę, gdy będę miał pewność... Gdy będę gotowy. Arsenal na razie będzie musiał sobie radzić beze mnie.

Słysząc to szczere wyznanie Lance po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać jak straszliwie pokiereszowany psychicznie musiał być ten człowiek. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że dotąd trzymał się tylko dzięki temu, że napędza go chęć działania. Po zabójstwie Finley wyraźnie coś w nim zgasło. Może Pressnall miała rację. Może faktycznie nadawał się tylko i wyłącznie na oddział zamknięty szpitala psychiatrycznego i przymusową terapię. Quentin niejeden raz znajdował się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co on. Poczucie winy było ciężarem, którego nie sposób się pozbyć, ale z którym trzeba jakoś żyć dalej. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie nieszczęsne kobiety, które zostały zamordowane przez Lalkarza, zanim zdołał go powstrzymać. O drobnym dilerze narkotyków, którego przymknął, chcąc go zmusić do sypnięcia kumpli. Sądził, że dzieciak szybko pęknie, a ten powiesił się w celi na drugi dzień. A potem z bólem i gryzącym poczuciem winy pomyślał o swoim partnerze, Lucasie Hiltonie. Nie powinien go prosić, by poszedł z nim na tamtą akcję... To przez niego zginął.

— Nie mogę z tobą współpracować tak jak wcześniej — odezwał się Lance, z trudem spychając w podświadomość dręczące go wspomnienia. — Ale gdybyś czegoś potrzebował... Wciąż mam ten telefon, który mi przysłałeś.

Obrócił łuk w dłoni i wyciągnął go w stronę Olivera. Łucznik spojrzał na niego, a potem wstał i chwycił broń za górne ramię.

— Będę o tym pamiętał.

Skinął Lance'owi głową na pożegnanie, po czym sięgnął do kołczanu po strzałę z liną. Wystrzelił ją, zaczepiając o krawędź dachu. Po chwili już go nie było. A Quentin znów nie zdołał dostrzec w jaki sposób podczepił linę do majdanu...

Przez dłuższy moment wpatrywał w niezliczone światła miasta, nie zważając na chłodny wiatr. I z pewną ulgą odnotował, że może schować teczkę z materiałami operacyjnymi dotyczącymi Arrowa na samo dno szuflady. Oby na zawsze.

**Koniec**

**(a tak naprawdę to będzie jeszcze Epilog)  
**

Przypisy:  
* AVTF = Anty-Vigilante Task Force


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilog**

Arrow stał na krawędzi dachu, spoglądając na panoramę Starling, rozświetloną blaskiem niezliczonych świateł — bijąca od nich łuna sprawiała, że było tu niemal tak jasno jak w dzień. Tylko nad zatoką, znad której wiał lekki, ożywczy wiaterek, przynosząc wytchnienie po wyjątkowo ciepłym jak na jesień dniu, i terenami należącymi do portu dało się dostrzec kilkanaście srebrzystych kropek gwiazd. _Zupełnie inaczej niż na Lian Yu..._ Nieznanej, dzikiej, obcej. W porównaniu do wyspy miejska dżungla wydawała niemal przyjazna, zwłaszcza w tak pogodną i cichą noc.

Oliver od dłuższej chwili nie opuszczał swojego punktu obserwacyjnego, wsłuchując się w zwykłe odgłosy metropolii — szum przejeżdżających samochodów, trąbienie ich klaksonów, syrenę wozu strażackiego... Odległy terkot przelatującego helikoptera na moment przykuł jego uwagę; kojarzył się z niebezpieczeństwem i policyjną obławą. Maszyna należała jednak do stacji telewizyjnej, a nie do SCDP. Dopiero gdy się oddaliła, przypomniał sobie o swoim szczególnym statusie, który sprawiał, że stał się praktycznie niewidzialny dla gliniarzy i w związku z czym nie miał się czego obawiać. W teorii. Bo w praktyce wolał nie sprawdzać, jak dalece rozciągał się jego immunitet.

Czas miał tę właściwość, że płynął nieubłaganie, a wraz z tym upływem we wspomnieniach Olivera zacierały się granice pomiędzy „przed" i „potem", wyznaczane przez śmierć jego przypadkowej ofiary. Musiał żyć dalej, bo życie toczyło się dalej, i wreszcie porwało go ze sobą, tak jak prąd rzeki porywa łódeczkę z kory puszczoną na wodę.

Miasto bardzo szybko zapomniało o Aileen. Ostatecznie była tylko zupełnie anonimową dziewczyną, która na krótki czas zaistniała w zbiorowej świadomości mieszkańców tylko przez wzgląd na nietypowy sposób śmierci. A.R.G.U.S. nawet nie musiał wkładać zbyt dużo wysiłku w wyciszenie sprawy; przykryły ją inne wydarzenia: nadchodzące wybory burmistrza, protesty przeciwko zamknięciu stacji metra Blackwall, przymusowe wysiedlenia w najbardziej zniszczonej po trzęsieniu ziemi części Glades, niestety z tragedią w tle — w tym samym czasie w jednej z kamienic wybuch gaz, zabijając sześcioro mieszkańców. To ostatnie wydarzenie zdopingowało władze do działań, ale dość chaotycznych, bo okazało się, że brakuje odpowiednich lokali zastępczych.

Oliver na jakiś czas zawiesił swoją działalność. Przez pierwszy tydzień nawet dość łatwo było zapomnieć o misji Arrowa. Spędzał czas głównie z Theą, która miała parę dni urlopu. Tym razem mógł jej opowiedzieć o wszystkim, nie zatajając niczego, nawet faktu, że ich ojciec przeżył katastrofę „Queen's Gambit" i popełnił samobójstwo, poświęcając się dla syna. Jedyne, co nie przeszło mu przez gardło, to wyznanie, że zabił również członka załogi, który razem z nimi znalazł się na tratwie. Poza tym odpowiadał na wszystkie jej pytania dotyczące jego trwającej już niemal trzy lata krucjaty. Thea przyjęła wszystko zdumiewająco dobrze, nawet to, że ich mama domyślała się prawdy, niczego nie dając po sobie poznać, i krótko przed swoją śmiercią przyznała się synowi, że wie czym zajmował się nocami. Mruknęła jednak, że Royem wyjaśni sobie wszystko osobno (siłą rzeczy, wydało się, że jej były chłopak poznał tajemnicę Olivera dużo wcześniej niż ona).

Kiedy siostra wyjechała z powrotem do Londynu, poczuł jakąś dziwną pustkę. Jego „normalne" życie, na które składała się misja, kaptur i łuk, kiedyś tak pociągające, teraz budziło w nim raczej trudny do sprecyzowania niepokój. Nikt nie naciskał na niego, żeby wrócił, ale wydawało mu się, że tylko Dig, który miał podobne doświadczenia w Afganistanie, tak naprawdę rozumiał przez co teraz przechodzi. Felicity, widząc jak bardzo go to wszystko dręczy, niemal ze łzami w oczach powtarzała, że przecież nie musi tego dłużej robić, jeżeli nie chce.

Wręcz przeciwnie. Musiał. I chciał. Ale jednocześnie bardzo się tego obawiał. Niemal tak samo jak powrotu do domu po pobycie na wyspie i długiej tułaczce. Trudno było uwierzyć, że od tamtego momentu minęły blisko trzy lata. Każdego dnia znajdował inny pretekst, żeby pozostać w kryjówce. Czasami wychodził, zazwyczaj tuż przed pojawieniem się reszty drużyny, żeby powłóczyć się bez celu po mieście albo po porcie. Niekiedy zaglądał do Laurel, odwiedzając ją o zupełnie niestosownych godzinach, z czego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy — jego tryb życia był wywrócony do góry nogami; główna pora aktywności przypadała na wieczór. Nie wiedział, czy przychodzi do niej jako jej były, czy jako przyjaciel, ale to nie było ważne. Dzielili ze sobą tyle wspólnej historii, że nie brakowało im tematów do rozmów, które nie zahaczały o działalność mściciela. Czasami wspólnie milczeli, a kiedy indziej wspominali czasy, gdy trzymali się w czwórkę razem z Tommy'm i Sarą, i gdy wszystko wydawało się dużo prostsze. Co najważniejsze, Laurel ani razu nie zapytała, dlaczego jest u niej w czasie, gdy powinien biegać w kapturze po mieście. Nigdy jednak nie został u niej na noc; wciąż było na to jeszcze zbyt wcześnie... a może zbyt późno.

Nieobecność Arrowa nie umknęła uwagi półświatka — przestępcy zaczynali sobie coraz śmielej poczynać. China White, której udało się zbiec podczas jednej z misji w Europie Wschodniej, na którą wysłał ją A.R.G.U.S. (jakimś sposobem zneutralizowała wszczepiony chip), prędko wróciła do Starling i przejęła kontrolę nad rozproszonymi siłami Triady. Chińska mafia, zorganizowana na nowo, w dość bezwzględny sposób zaczęła wyszarpywać kawałki terytorium, które przejęła Bratva i Los Halcones. Niestety, z przypadkowymi ofiarami w tle. Te wydarzenia sprawiły, że Oliver po dłuższej przerwie ponownie założył kaptur i sięgnął po łuk. Nie mógł bezczynnie stać z boku, pozwalając by Arsenal narażał się sam, tylko ze wsparciem Diga, podczas gdy organizacje przestępcze urządziły sobie z _jego miasta_ strzelnicę. Postępując zgodnie z zasadą, że aby pokonać hydrę, trzeba uciąć jej łeb, drużyna skupiła się na schwytaniu Chiny White, łącząc w tym celu siły z A.R.G.U.S. Oliver schował dumę do kieszeni i po namierzeniu Chien Na Wei poprosił o pomoc Flasha. Zdumiona przywódczyni Triady znalazła się z powrotem w więzieniu nim zorientowała się, co się właściwie stało. Jedyną osobą, która nie posiadała się z radości, była ponoć Carrie Cutter, która stęskniła się za poznaną w Task Force X przyjaciółką.

Choć życie Olivera pozornie wróciło do normy, o ile za normę można było uznać uganianie się za członkami licznych odgałęzień Triady i pozostałych organizacji mafijnych, nie było dnia, żeby nie myślał o Aileen. Ale dni niepostrzeżenie zamieniły się w tygodnie, a tygodnie w miesiące. Aż w końcu pewnego poranka obudził się zadziwiająco wypoczęty. Wstał nawet w stosunkowo dobrym humorze, bo poprzedniego wieczora razem z Arsenalem mieli bardzo udane „łowy". Wytropili kryjówkę Bratvy, w której znajdowało się między innymi spore składowisko broni. Felicity wysłała anonimowy donos do SCPD. Zgłoszenie zostało potraktowane poważnie i na miejscu pojawiły się oddziały policji w dość dużej silnej, w tym SWAT. Arrow i Arsenal właściwie nie wtrącali się w tę akcję. Przyczajeni w dobrym punkcie obserwacyjnym na jedynym z dachów, zatrzymali tylko kilku bandytów, którzy usiłowali wymknąć się z obławy, nawet niezbyt brutalnymi metodami (zamiast przestrzeliwać ramię czy nogę, Oliver zaczął częściej używać strzały-bola, a Roy poszedł za jego przykładem). Policjantom pozostało tylko pozbierać spętanych gangsterów i wymyślić, co wpisać w raporcie, tak żeby pseudonim Arrowa nie pojawił się w nim ani razu. Oliver widział na miejscu zdarzenia kapitana Lance'a. W pewnym momencie Quentin uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w kierunku zakapturzonej postaci z łukiem, stojącej na krawędzi dachu. Niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął mu głową. Może ten jeden gest nie znaczył zbyt wiele, ale Oliver uznał to znak, że wciąż jeszcze mają szansę napisać nowy rozdział w historii swojej współpracy. Dlatego też przedpołudnie następnego dnia minęło mu całkiem przyjemnie — jak zawsze rano pół godziny poświęcił na krótki trening w kryjówce, potem poszedł na śniadanie do pobliskiego baru na Grell Street, następnie wyszedł pobiegać... Jego dobry nastrój trwał tylko prysł jak bańka mydlana, gdy przypomniał sobie o Aileen. Nagle, w zupełnie przypadkowy sposób — gdy ujrzał graffiti z wizerunkiem Arrowa, trzymającego pieczę nad miastem, któremu Finley zrobiła kiedyś zdjęcie i opublikowała na swoim Facebooku. Choć był ciepły, letni dzień, jemu zrobiło się bardzo zimno. I znów poczuł się winny, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego życie toczy się dalej, podczas gdy historia Aileen dobiegła końca. Nieodwracalnie.

* * *

Układ z A.R.G.U.S. funkcjonował jak na razie dużo lepiej niż Oliver się spodziewał. Amanda Waller od czasu do czasu zlecała Arrowowi jakąś misję, chyba głównie po to, by przypomnieć mu, że ma wobec niej dług, niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby. Jak dotychczas nie musiał zrobić niczego, co zbyt mocno kłóciłoby się z jego sumieniem, ale obawiał się, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten moment, a on nie będzie mógł odmówić.

Tymczasem w Starling zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej zamaskowanych samozwańczych mścicieli i Olivera nieco niepokoił ten trend. Parę razy wpadł na osobnika, którego Felicity ochrzciła mianem Wild Doga (zapewne przez logo z czerwonym psem, które nosił na koszuli). Stracił w końcu do niego cierpliwość i przestrzelił mu nogę strzałą. Później trochę żałował swojej porywczości. A Wild Dog, który był najwyraźniej upartym facetem, zaraz po tym jak wylizał się z ran wrócił do swojej działalności, skupiając się głównie na zwalczaniu członków gangu Los Halcones, z którymi z jakiegoś powodu miał na pieńku.

Maskę postanowiła założyć również Laurel.

— Ktoś musi zastąpić Sarę — oświadczyła pewnego dnia Oliverowi. — Ollie, wiem, że ona już nigdy nie wróci na stałe do Starling. Ra's al Ghul musiałby zwolnić ją z przysięgi wobec Ligi. Na palcach jednej ręki można było policzyć przypadki, gdy faktycznie tak się stało...

Na jego obiekcje spokojnie odpowiedziała, że od dawna trenuje z Tedem Grantem, który kiedyś też był samozwańczym bohaterem, znanym pod pseudonimem Wildcat. Oliver mógł się z nią bezsensownie sprzeczać — albo zrobić wszystko, żeby przygotować ją jak najlepiej. Może właśnie dzięki tym wspólnym treningom, a potem akcjom w terenie na które wyruszali razem to, co dawniej ich łączyło, niepostrzeżenie zaczęło się odradzać.  
Tamtego wieczoru wrócili wcześniej z patrolu. Byli sami w kryjówce. Felicity odmeldowała się już wcześniej, upewniwszy się, czy nie będzie już tego dnia potrzebna. Do Olivera dotarło, że była umówiona z jakimś Billy'm, którego niedawno poznała. Dig miał wolną wieczór (odkąd drużyna składała się formalnie z pięciu osób, każde z nich mogło złapać chwilę oddechu od misji), a Roy przebywał w Londynie, w odwiedzinach u Thei.

Obydwoje byli zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni. Po ich dzisiejszej akcji kilku kolejnych bandytów zapewne porządnie zastanowi się, nim znów zajmie się handlem narkotykami. Oczywiście, gdy już wyjdą z więzienia. Oliver odłożył łuk na jeden ze stołów, a potem odrzucił kaptur na plecy i zdjął maskę. Laurel również pozbyła się swojej. Zauważył, że skrzywiła się lekko, gdy zsuwała z ramion kurtkę. Jej prawie ramię było dość mocno posiniaczone.

— Nic ci nie jest? — zaniepokoił się Oliver. Położył kołczan obok Oneidy i podszedł do niej.

Pokręciła głową.

— Nie, to głupstwo. Ale do licha, nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało — mruknęła, oglądając siniaki.

— Pewnie wtedy, gdy nie udało ci się sparować ciosu tamtego osiłka... Dobrze, że byłem na miejscu, żeby cię uratować — rzucił, po to tylko, żeby trochę się z nią podroczyć. Radziła sobie w walce wręcz coraz lepiej, a z walki z wieloma przeciwnikami na raz trudno było wyjść zupełnie bez szwanku.

— Och, _ty_ musiałeś mnie ratować? — Laurel spojrzała na niego żartobliwie, splatając ramiona na piersiach. — Ja pamiętam to inaczej. Paru bandytów będzie mieć problemy ze słuchem.

— Też będę miał problemy ze słuchem — mruknął Oliver, bo znalazł się w polu rażenia jej krzyku. Wynalazek Cisco, którym się posługiwała, był znacznie bardziej skuteczny niż urządzenie, jakie miała Sara. — Dobrze, uratowaliśmy siebie _nawzajem_. Ale musisz jeszcze trochę popracować nad obserwacją otoczenia.

— W każdej chwili mogę ci pokazać jak świetnie obserwuję otoczenie — powiedziała przekornie. — Mały sparring na dobre zakończenie wieczoru? — wskazała głową na część kryjówki, w której znajdowała się sala treningowa.

Oliver nie miał nic przeciwko. Weszli na matę. Później pomyślał, że może między nimi ponownie zaiskrzyło, bo obydwoje byli w dobrym nastroju, wyluzowani.

Laurel naprawdę zrobiła duże postępy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Już wcześniej miała pewne doświadczenie w samoobronie, Grant zaś nie tylko uczył ją boksu, ale elementów różnych sztuk walki, którymi sam się kiedyś posługiwał. Tym razem szybko udało się jej zaskoczyć Olivera. Wiedziała, że nie ma z nim szans w bezpośrednim starciu, więc musiała skierować jego siłę przeciwko niemu. Podcięła go i posłała na matę. Pociągnął ją za sobą. Zwinna jak kot obróciła to na swoją korzyść i przygwoździła go do ziemi, siadając na nim okrakiem. Mógłby spróbować ją zrzucić — był cięższy i silniejszy od niej, i zapewne by mu się to udało, ale uświadomił sobie, że chyba nie chce. Nagle przypomniał sobie chwile, gdy widywał Laurel dokładnie w takiej pozycji, ale w zupełnie innych, znacznie bardziej intymnych okolicznościach... W innym życiu. _Przed wyspą._ Zanim wszystkiego nie zaprzepaścił tylko i wyłącznie z własnej głupoty... Być może ta myśl sprawiła, że jego dłonie odruchowo powędrowały tam, gdzie bardzo pragnęły się znaleźć — na jej biodra. A właściwie chętnie znalazłby się wyżej... ale zdołał się opanować, zanim pozwolił sobie na _zdecydowanie_ zbyt dużo.

Laurel na moment zamarła, ale w jej oczach dostrzegł ten szczególny wyraz, który świadczył o tym, że i on nie był jej zupełnie obojętny. Mimo wszystko. Pochyliła się nad nim; jej długie, jasne włosy musnęły jego policzek. Poczuł jej wargi na swoich ustach i odwzajemnił jej pocałunek, a potem przygarnął ją do siebie. I na tym jednym pocałunku się nie skończyło.

Tamtej nocy przekonali się o dwóch rzeczach — że wciąż coś mocno przyciągało ich do siebie, jak dwa niespokojne żywioły. I że ich obcisłe kostiumy można zdjąć o wiele szybciej, niż mu się wydawało, zwłaszcza jeżeli ma się ku temu odpowiednią silną motywację...

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że nie zasługuje na nią. I że nie powinni... bo przecież Sara... Tommy... I znów Sara. I wszystko to, co pomiędzy... I chyba nawet coś na ten temat wymamrotał, pomiędzy jednym a drugim pocałunkiem, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał o w tym momencie myśleć o żadnym z nich. Laurel, gładząc jego poprzecinane bliznami plecy, wyszeptała, żeby się zamknął. A potem z nagłą siłą, której się po niej nie spodziewał, popchnęła go na rozkładane łóżko, które skrzypnęło mocno pod ich ciężarem.

Kiedy rano obudził się u jej boku, pierwszy raz od lat poczuł się naprawdę kompletny. Jakby wszystko wreszcie znalazło się na swoim właściwym miejscu. Przez świetliki w dachu wpadały jasne smugi światła, rozjaśniając kryjówkę, która tego dnia w ogóle nie wydawała mu się ponura. Czarny kostium Black Canary leżał na podłodze nieopodal łóżka, kurtka z kapturem Arrowa zwisała z oparcia krzesła (Oliver nie pamiętał, jak tam trafiła).  
Spojrzał na przytuloną do niego Laurel i uśmiechnął się do niej, widząc że też już się obudziła.

— Hej, śliczna ptaszyno — przywitał się.

Położyła mu palec na ustach, również lekko się uśmiechając.

— Nic nie mów, Ollie. Zepsujesz tę chwilę.

* * *

Nie był pewien, czy zasługiwał na tę odrobinę szczęścia. I czy myśl, że chyba znów znalazł się w dobrym momencie, nie sprowadzi na niego jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Ale nie chciał się tym w tej chwili przejmować. Na pewno nie w tę noc — gdy pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna odczuwał spokój.  
Nagle jego wyczulony słuch wyłowił podniesione głosy. Obrócił głowę, nasłuchując. Dwie osoby, kobieta i mężczyzna; ten drugi brzmiał agresywnie, natarczywie.

W jednej chwili zapomniał o swoich rozterkach. Ktoś potrzebował jego pomocy.

W mgnieniu oka sięgnął do kołczanu po strzałę z liną, założył ją na cięciwę i wystrzelił w kierunku niskiego murku okalającego dach. Zaczepiła się o jego brzeg. Połączył linę z majdanem i skoczył, żeby zjechać po niej na dół. Skupiony, pewny, jak zawsze gotów do akcji.

**KONIEC**


End file.
